Did I Make It That Easy?
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: Kat/Patrick. "Dia reach across the table and patted her hand. “Which is why I want you and Patrick to be together.” Kat gave her a small smile. “Even if you two do kill each other. My money’s on you, by the way.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. I wish I did. Because that Patrick/Kat kiss was too good to be true. Squee!**

**Author's Notes: **So, I'm totally hooked on "10 Things I hate About You". I am SO in love with Patrick/Kat pairing. It's like, amazing. And I think Bianca is just adorable, the perfect little budding popular girl. Anyway, off topic there, I had this idea bouncing in my head and I thought I would get it out there.

Basically set after "Dance Little Sister", Kat thinking about Patrick and a bit of a take from the pilot when Bianca said "I'll tell dad you're not a virgin." My little take on that statement and the obstacles Patrick is going to have to go through to prove that he's better then Kat's ex, and that she's the only girl for him.

The characters might seem a little OOC, and there will be a fair amount of Bianca/Joey; and Cameron/Bianca. Enough rambling, this is just a little starter chapter. Hope you Enjoy! Happy Readings!

* * *

Saturday had gone slow. Very, very slow. Kat had started off her day walking down to breakfast with Bianca, more then ready to face the unavoidable Spanish Inquisition from their father. What she wasn't expecting was Bianca to start crying three minutes into the interrogation, sobbing incoherently about how much guys suck. Kat took this as her cue to quietly sneak off.

She had spent the morning out on the patio doing some homework and starting an essay that was due in a week for her English class. After trying to avoid her father from the morning's breakfast fun time, she had caved and watched a movie with him. Anything was better then thinking about the dance and thinking about _him_.

The afternoon had held nothing for her. She ended up falling asleep to one of her records and had woken up to a warm plate of food her father left on her desk.

And that was it. Her day had been another day of boring chores, homework, and a little father time. Who, thankfully, did not bring up the dance or her date or anything else. He had either been tipped off by Bianca it had been a rough night for both Stratford sisters or he was a little nervous more tears would flow.

Kat did not care either way. She was grateful her father had stayed silent, only making short jokes as the movie progressed.

Now, however, as the clock on her nightstand reminded her it was well past one in the morning, it was hard to keep thoughts harbored. In the darkness of her room, thoughts of dances and boys with deep voices played across her brain like a slide show. Her favorite scene, honestly, was her sitting at the dance like a moron, waiting for her prince on the white horse. Scratch that. Patrick Verona was no prince. He was nothing but a jackass with charisma.

Then again, didn't they all have charisma?

She groaned, shifting so she was facing the window. A part of her was happy that she had fallen asleep, because a part of her thought he would show up later that night. A part of her was holding on to him creeping up the trellis, with flowers and a sweet apology. This part of her was not only delusional, but was the one thing about herself she wished she could change. That need to still wish and hope on far-fetched things.

The window, as well as the miniscule balcony, had been empty all afternoon and night. There would be no midnight rendezvous.

A car backfiring caused her to jump in her bed, which only made Kat growl in frustration before swinging her feet so she could sit up. Insomnia did not sit well with the fiery brunette.

She stood up and walked over to her desk, putting on the lamp and flopping down in the rickety chair. She pulled open a drawer and rummaged through it, sticking her hand to the deep back.

Memories were a killer. She tried hard to forget a lot of things, but at the end of the day, she could only do so much. Some of the memories hurt more then others. Mostly the ones involving her mom, because those were more sacred, more emotional. Other memories, however, hurt her to the point of closing herself off from sarcastic, vampire-esque males.

"Love to torture myself." She mumbled to herself, running her fingers over the cool leather cover. She closed her eyes and opened the photo album, her hand already tracing the picture before she had allowed her eyes to open.

She stared down at the glossy page, her lips twitching at the two figures. The boy was only a little taller then her, a few inches if that. He had brown hair that looked golden in the sun. His eyes, masked by sun glasses, were a brilliant green. He was toned, but also a bit lanky. She had memorized him the first time she saw him.

A new slide show began to play in her head. It had been the first day back from winter break, and she had been rushing down the halls in an effort to be on time. The boy, Justin, had been a year older and on the soccer team, he was the reason she had walked into her sophomore chemistry class five minutes late. He became the reason, for the rest of the year, for a lot of her tardies.

She closed her eyes, leaning into the chair. He was funny, athletic, and cute. Everyone loved him, girls, guys, the teachers, and most importantly her father. Justin had won the heart of her dad by playing up sports, and by straying the conversation from sex and babies to football and the proper way to treat a woman. Justin was her, and it was sad to say, everything.

But, then again, everything doesn't always mean as much to the other person.

She had devoted herself to him. She went to all his soccer games, helped with fundraisers for the team, helped him with his studies; and, as the memories flooded her mind, Kat grimaced at all of things that made her sick to her stomach now.

Justin left for San Diego for the summer, to visit an aunt or something. And with him being Kat's whole world, she didn't mind sleeping with him a few days before his flight, proving how much she _truly_ cared for him. It was the least she could have done, she swore to herself.

The thought of sex, even though it had been drilled in her head as Satan's ticket to hell since she had started liking boys, was still something mysterious and glamorous. Or, well, at least that had been her common misconception; in all honesty, at the time, if she had never had sex again she felt her life would have been complete.

She tossed the album on to her desk, growled for what seemed like the one millionth time, and practically threw herself back on to her bed. Tears had started forming in the corners of her eyes and she had sworn that Justin had had his allotted amount of tears cried for him.

Pressing her face into her pillow, she finished her thoughts of her self-changing summer. Because while Justin was in San Diego visiting his aunt or _something_, Kat had discovered that as a woman she had more power then just being some boy's toy. And as she began dabbling in feminism and punk rock and darker, edgier clothes, she was realizing that when Justin got back their relationship would be changed. He would obviously be ok with it, because look at all the things she had done for him.

So, as she got Bianca (who was already known through out the school because she had been the junior high's princess) ready to face her first day of high school, she prepared for her reunion with the love of her young, naïve life.

Kat rolled over and faced the ceiling once again. She had spent the summer improving herself, becoming a better a person so she could better the world. And while she still drew heart's around Justin's name, she was a brand new girl. The problem was, Justin had already decided what kind of brand new girl he wanted. And he had spent the summer in _her_ bed.

The clock on the nightstand read two-forty five, and the hands of sleep were finally tugging at Kat. She closed her eyes, the pillow catching any stray tears that might have still been in the corners of her brown orbs.

Thoughts of Justin and Patrick were put to rest, just as thoughts of grand gestures or simple apologies were shot to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all the reviewers! You guys are the best. This chapter takes place on Monday and is a little rocky. But, I'm going to incorporate a lot more Patrick and Cameron in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'm open to any suggests, criticism, ideas, anything. Kat and the not a virgin thing will be brought back up, if not the next chapter then def chapter three. I'm hoping this story will only be five or six chapters and the next episode will have no bearing on it. Happy Readings!

* * *

* * *

Kat rolled her eyes as she parked the car near the hill on the side of the school. She had all but wanted to kill Bianca who was having a mental breakdown over Friday night. And it wasn't enough that Bianca had discussed her social homicide _all _weekend, she had given a ten minute speech at dinner about how she was just going to pack her bags and move back to Ohio.

"Bianca, for all that is good and pure, shut up!" Kat got out of the car, slamming the door with more force then she intended. Bianca frowned, gently shutting her own door and looking over the top of the car to Kat.

"You don't understand! Cameron ruined my first date and then Beau with his stupidness." She huffed, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. "You just have to deal with Patrick, I have to deal with the whole school!"

Before Kat could say anything in retaliation, Bianca was already disappearing across the landscape to the school. The brunette shook her head and gave a heavy sigh.

"Um, Ms., um, Kat?" She spun around and stared at the tall boy who was obviously smitten with her younger sister. He seemed harmless enough, and sure, if he wasn't twitching like a leaf in winter Kat could see some potential for him and Bianca. However, he was a bit of a mess standing in front of her.

"Yeah?" She made sure there was a tone because she knew Bianca was mad at him. And even though she was a little aggravated with her sister, it was still her sister.

"I was just wondering, if um, Bianca is still very mad at me or if she's only a little mad at me."

Kat turned back to her car, where her bag laid on the roof. She grabbed it down, turning towards the school.

"Look, I'm not getting involved with all this Bianca nonsense. I suggest you stay away from her for the next couple of days. Health reasons, you know." She smirked and began walking in the same direction as Bianca. A noise sounded from the boy still standing at her car. She stopped and shifted, glaring at him. "What?"

"Do you have any helpful hints to get her to forgive me?" For a moment she almost felt bad for him. She thought about all the boys Bianca had ever liked and realized that, yes, Bianca did not see Cameron that way, but he would probably one of the few that would always treat her with respect.

Though, Kat reasoned with herself, that hardly ever mattered when it came to popularity.

"Just, just give her some space." She nodded her head solemnly, turning and continuing her walk. A thought rung through her head and with a smile she shifted to look back at the tall boy. "Maybe start a rumor about Beau and his inability to be a man." With a wink she was on her way to face yet another day in high school.

---

"I still can't believe you went with Verona." Mandella, who had started talking to Kat again fairly recently, was giving her friend an incredulous look.

Kat, who had shoved her head into her locker to avoid looking at the judgment on the gothic girl's face simply moaned.

"I didn't have a choice, Bianca wanted to go to the dance and Patrick showed up at my house." She removed her head as well as a book. "It's not a big deal."

"I know some people, we could put some voodoo curses on him." Kat looked at Mandella. There was no joke on her round face. "I'm happy you didn't go any where with him, because, _you know_." There was a weary look on her face. "But it was still shitty of him to dump you at the dance."

"He didn't dump me." They rounded the corner to their classroom. "He disappeared."

"What's the difference? Either way, he did not go home with you."

Kat didn't say anything as they took their regular seats. She didn't feel like telling Mandella about how she and Bianca had stayed up most of Friday night, allowing their silence to say more about themselves then words ever could. She didn't want to mention the fact that since she had left the dance, that damn part of her was waiting for him to appear at her window. Hell if she admit, to her friend, she wanted to see him even though she wanted to kill him.

The bell rang causing Kat to look to the front of the classroom. His desk was empty. She wasn't sure why her stomach had dropped or why she even cared that he had apparently skipped school. It just proved that he was a coward.

At least that was what it was suppose to prove. Five minutes after the bell had rung, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Patrick.

"Mr. Verona," Kat watched as the teacher sighed, looked at the clock and then back to Patrick. "It's very nice of you to join us."

"Sorry." His voice rang across her head and Kat quickly looked at him, only to have their eyes lock. She placed her head down, a glare forming across her brow.

'At least we know he can apologize,' Kat thought, opening her notebook with a little more force then necessary.

---

Bianca sat in her history class with her chin leaning on her hand. The good news of the day was that Chastity would be out for the next few days and Bianca had more time to turn her Friday mishap into more of a grace period. The bad news was that Beau had been trying to talk to her since she stepped foot into the school. And, trust her, there was nothing worthy for him to say.

A tap on her shoulder made her jumped in her seat. She turned rapidly to Joey Donner who was sitting behind her. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for Friday." Bianca cocked an eyebrow, fully aware she was in her classroom. Yelling and crying were unacceptable. "I shouldn't have helped Beau out, I thought he was really just nervous. I mean, I would have been nervous." He gave her a wide smile.

Bianca stared at him, her lips turning into a smile without any say from herself. She nodded her head slowly.

"It's fine Joey. I'm so over Beau anyway." She shrugged. "It doesn't even phase me."

"I'm glad your gay friend came to your rescue. I mean, Beau and that hotel thing," Joey gave a low whistle. "That's just not nice."

A sudden rush of guilt spread across Bianca, but she pushed it down. She was still mad at Cameron, because even though he was looking out for her, he had crossed a very fragile line.

She shook her head and opened her mouth only to have a throat clear erupt from the front of the class. Bianca swiveled in her seat, throwing a bright smile to her teacher.

"Ms. Stratford, would you care to tell the class about The Tudors?"

Bianca's smiled dimmed. "I didn't know we were discussing Jonathan Rhys Meyers, I think he totally makes a great King Henry. But I haven't really seen the series."

"I second that." Joey raised his hand nodding his head. At that opinion, Mrs. Marchese's history class went from learning about the Tudors of England to being at an _E! _interview. She groaned and walked over to her desk, thinking of possible career moves.

---

Kat stomped from her fifth period class to her locker. She was going to meet Mandella at lunch and think of ways to murder several different people. She had a strong urge to take a wiffle bat and start hitting random people. That would do absolutely nothing for her in the long run however.

In all honesty, she wasn't even sure why she was so mad. Sure Patrick had left first period without a second glance at her and then proceeded to ignore her for most of the morning. But she had expected _that_. Did she really believe that Patrick freakin' Verona would apologize? Would give her an excuse? Would take the time to make her feel less like a moron?

Obviously she did.

A freshman, who looked as if he had just walked out of elementary school squeaked and rushed pasted her. She followed him down the hall with her head, then turned to stare at the place he had been standing. Her locker.

With out much of a care or a thought, she swung the door open. Half hanging from one of the little slots was a folded note. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it.

'_I need to talk to you.' _

That was it? That was _it_? Kat shook her head, crumbled the note, and threw it to the back of her locker. She switched out her books, closed it gently, and turned towards the cafeteria.

--

"He didn't even have the audacity to show up to the locker and put it in himself." Kat had a smirk on her face as she looked off into the school yard.

Mandella shook her head. "I think you should just wash your hands of Verona. He's no good."

Kat took a bite of her apple, her eyes casted towards the table. "How was your weekend? I can't talk about him any more."

Mandella gave her a small smile. "I went to Los Angles to see my brother."

"That's cool. You didn't try and search out any celebrities, right?" They two smiled.

"Only so I could get them to eat." They laughed quietly to themselves. A bigger joke obviously over their heads.

Silence incased the table leaving Kat to thoughts of Bianca, her essay, her test in algebra, and of boys with dark mysterious voices. She was so in tuned with her thoughts that she did not notice Mandella's wide-eyed face or hear the sounds of boots approaching her table.

"I need to talk to you." Kat jumped, instantly becoming ashamed that she had let her guard down; that she had allowed herself to be consumed with the very thing that had made her want to hurt innocent bystanders.

"I think not. Your verbal communication skills are not well developed for me." Kat shifted her head to stare at him. "I prefer intelligent conversation."

There was no smirk on his face, not even a hint of his dry humor. "Seriously."

"Oh, seriously? _Seriously_?" Kat stood up, forcing Patrick to move his face and stand up straight. He, however, did not move away from her, which meant that their bodies were just barely touching. "Verona, I think you need to just back off. Because it seems that every time we talk, it doesn't go the way _you_ want it too. And I'm over it." Kat stepped over the bench. She stopped and spun around.

Patrick had shifted to look at her as she walked away. There was some emotion on his face but she was too annoyed to care.

"And, for the record, you're never going to get what you want. And I'm over you." It was safe to say that the majority of the school, who had been in the court yard for their own lunch period, took a collective breath.

Kat didn't care what the rumor would be later that day or tomorrow morning. She didn't care that she had left all her belongings at the table, and she didn't care there was a tray of her garbage still sitting there. All she cared about was getting away from the crowd and their judgment, and getting away from _him_ and his judgment.

---

Bianca took a deep breath, gently pulling the sliding door open. She felt almost bad as she walked into the patio, watching Kat who was sitting on a chair, staring out into yard.

"I heard what happened at lunch." Her voice was levels softer then her norm. Kat let out a short laugh.

"Wow, word really does travel at light speed, huh?" There was a bitterness in her voice.

"Well, yeah, they're taking bets on who is going to kill who first. I placed five dollars on you." Bianca went to the other side of the round glass table, flopping down into one of the metal chairs. "He probably just wanted to apologize."

"And did you let Beau or Cameron apologize?"

"No, but Beau doesn't really mean anything to me and Cameron, well, that'll smooth over." She shrugged, her finger gently moving to her lips. "You and Patrick are a lot more complicated then me and Cameron."

Kat looked over to her baby sister. "That's insightful."

"I like you and Patrick together. He makes you lose your footing. It reminds me that you're not my older perfect sister."

"I'm not perfect." Kat stated quickly; ignoring Bianca's view on her and Patrick.

"Well, duh. But, you know. He catches you off guard and that's a good thing." Bianca nodded her head. "Joey apologized to me, said he wished he never helped Beau ask me out."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was. Beau tried to apologize but I told him that he needs to use his brain in his head and not the one in his pants."

"Bianca!" Kat laughed, looking at the blonde girl. "Did you really?"

"Yep! I thought you would be proud." Kat nodded her head, a new light of respect for Bianca.

"I am proud. That's not something I thought little miss popularity would have ever said. Chastity will be proud as well I'm sure." Kat smirked as Bianca's lips twisted.

"Well, you know what, I'm just not going to care what Chastity thinks." Kat laughed at the sheer lie of her sister's words.

"Of course you won't. Well, think of it this way, you technically dumped Beau, which gives you more power." Kat pointed a finger in her direction. "Think of how much worse it would have been if he dumped you for not sleeping with him."

Bianca gasped. "Oh my god! That's so true!" She squealed and jumped up. "I have to call Dawn so we can start planning the best way to spread it around that I dumped Beau. Thanks Kat!"

The brunette smiled to herself and leaned back into her chair.

"That was nice of you." She smirked, continuing to stare at the yard. "I was expecting a little more anti-male rallying, but that was nice. Are you running a fever?" Mr. Stratford walked over to his oldest, gently laying a hand on her forehead. "You seem to have the right temperature."

"I'm fine dad." Kat rolled her eyes. "Bianca was miserable all weekend. I figure you'd be jumping for joy to see her all bubbly and perky." Kat made a bit of a face. "Perfect little cheerleader."

Her father cleared his throat, sitting at the table. He shook his head, staring into the same direction as Kat.

"Way I heard it you both had miserable weekends."

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I wasn't miserable. I expected nothing from the evening, and I got nothing from the evening."

"I'm sure you were expecting something. A little holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, you know, your bodies feet apart. He's tall, he could bend."

Kat didn't answer right away, her father's "PG" words turned into an "R" rated film in her mind. She shook her head. "We danced."

She didn't have to look at her father to see the look on his face. Kat had been against dances since she had entered junior year. Dances were just frilly little parties with a light air of supervision. They were like an orgy waiting to happen. Kat did _not_ dance.

Well, look where it got her this time. Another lonely night and a sleepless weekend.

"Dancing is," her father paused, choking out his last word. "Good."

"It's not like I slept with him daddy." She shook her head, laughing hollowly. "Definitely no sex."

Mr. Stratford raised an eye brow but said nothing. He leaned into his chair, placing his hands on the table.

"He might not be as bad as your making him out to be."

Kat's head swiveled so fast she thought she might have gotten whiplash. Her father, defending a boy? Not just any boy, Patrick Verona. Was he _high_?

"Are you taking some kind of supplement that I should be made aware of?"

He opened his mouth, moving his head from side to side. "Bianca might have let it spilled that you and this boy really like each other. And, I'm not saying that you should do anything with him, ever. But, you know, having someone to hang out with, who you like. Well that's good. It's nice."

"I can't believe you're saying this. I'm," Kat hand her hands up, confusion erupting through her mind. "Wow."

"Look, Bianca is always trying to fit in and make friends and be Bianca. I don't want you to look back at high school and be disappointed." He sighed and shook his head. "But remember, if you get pregnant, you'll have many years of hard times, so I don't want you having that much fun. And, sex can be disappointing as well." He stood up and kissed her on the top of her head.

Kat watched as he left, turning slowly to her original position.

First, she'd have to go through her father's medicine cabinet and check the wine cupboard, just to be sure. Secondly, she'd _think_ about talking to Verona. She had a feeling it wouldn't be a smooth road to forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, obviously. :)

* * *

The week seemed to move with lightening speed. By Tuesday mid-morning Kat had learned several interesting things about Patrick and her relationship. Such as the fact the two were sneaking around since Kat moved here. They also had known each other prior to her move, and had been long distance lovers. She had gotten a fake ID so she could sneak into a club with him as well as get a motel room that particular night. And her favorite rumor so far, was the fact he had been forced to take her to the dance because her younger sister had a date and, surprise, surprise, Kat Stratford was alone.

Not that any of this bothered her. Kat was a strong, opinionated woman, these were harmless rumors that were made up to excuse her blow up at lunch.

No, what bothered her was the fact that Patrick had not tried to talk to her again. Surely, _surely_, if he wanted to talk to her, he would have ignored Monday's little _tiff_ and reach out to her. Tuesday passed, however, and not only did Patrick avoid her like a plague, he made sure that in between classes and at lunch he was invisible. Wednesday was almost similar, other then the fact she had managed to spot him trying to avoid her. Now, being Thursday afternoon, Kat had given up any hope of forgiveness from either party. And while a part of her didn't give a damn, that god-forsaken _other_ part was slowly crumbling.

She slammed her tray down at the table, causing Mandella to look up with a weary look. The gothic girl had said very little on the subject of her friend's minor depression. Because to think that Patrick Verona had this much effect on Kat Stratford was a scary thought. It was a thought best ignored.

"So did you hear about the party they're throwing at Joey Donnor's house this weekend?" Kat looked up, shoving a carrot into her mouth. She lifted an eyebrow, staring at Mandella with a confused expression.

"When did you start caring about the popular people's house parties?"

"Well, everyone is going." Mandella acted as if this was the most logical explanation in the world.

"Which is why I ask, again, when did you start caring?" Kat scoffed. "We don't do juvenile little make out brawls."

"We're invited." Mandella nodded her head. "Joey announced it was for everyone."

"How on god's good green earth do you know this?" Kat placed down her fork, taking in her friend's behavior.

"I have a class with him. I figured you would want to know because I'm sure your sister would want to go." Mandella rolled her eyes. "I'm a little fuzzy with the rules, but don't you have to go if she goes."

Kat opened her mouth, but closed it fairly quickly. Bianca would need a ride to the party, at the very least. Whether Kat had to stay or not was entirely up to their father's mental status at that given moment. Either way Kat would have to at least drive to and from the party.

"I may have to go," Kat said wearily. She shook her head. "You want to go to the party? With all of these people?"

Mandella looked around, her eyes meeting with a certain male on the other side of the court yard. Shame ran through her skin as she turned back to Kat. It was something she would just have to do. If anything to get Kat out of this Verona funk.

"I want to check it out. There'll be liquor and food." Mandella smiled. "We like liquor and food."

Kat groaned, nodding her head. "I'll do with out the liquor, myself, but we can go. I'm sure Bianca is just tearing at the seams."

---

"Daddy! It's the social event of the year!"

"You said that about going to the Burger Barn with the squad after last weeks game. As well as the dance." Mr. Stratford was giving his youngest a look.

Kat, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, was staying out of the conversation. Her job was just to listen to the entertaining production that was 'How wrapped is Daddy around Bianca's finger?'.

"This is different. Chastity has been out all week, she'll be at this party. Not having my time with Chastity after such a long time, it's like, waving the white flag. And you taught us never to be quitters!" Both Kat and Mr. Stratford looked at the blonde girl with confused expressions. "Whatever! I have to go daddy!"

The aging man gave a long sigh, turning to look at Kat who threw him a small smile and a shrug.

"You agreed to go to this party?" She nodded her head slowly, at least slowly compared to the way Bianca was shaking her head.

"Kat's going, and Cameron will be there, as well as Dawn!" Kat rolled her eyes. Cameron was on what Bianca referred to as a probation period. Until he had proven himself worthy, Bianca would allow him to hang out with her on the condition that he kept his nose and his opinions to himself. Cameron, it was safe to say, had more then willingly agreed to these terms. "And it's Joey's house, so you know, I'll be fine."

"The boy who was running around in a pink shirt?" Kat raised an eyebrow while Bianca's cheery face dimmed.

"Well, yeah, but that was not really intentional."

"Bianca, you may go to this party, but," another heavy sigh escaped his lips. "No drinking, no boys, no touching, no close dancing, no fire paraphernalia, no short skirts, no see through tops, no--"

"Daddy, I get it, I'm a nun." Bianca rolled her eyes.

Silence filled the room, and just as Kat decided it was safe to leave, Bianca let out a high pitched screech. Both older Stratfords stared at the bubbly blonde.

"I have to go call Dawn so we can do a fashion phone conversation." Kat was almost positive Bianca had flown right out of her seat and up the stairs.

"Well, that was fun." Mr. Stratford gave a look to Kat.

"How did she get you to agree to a party? I don't think I like it."

"My friend Mandella wants to go. I don't know _why_ she would want to go, but I owe her a few favors." Kat shrugged, moving towards the fridge. "And you know Bianca was going to throw holy hell if she didn't get her way. It is _Joey's_ party."

"I thought he was going out with the mean, popular girl."

"He is, but I think Bianca's crush on him is winning out against Chastity."

"I don't think I like that either." Kat laughed and gently patted her father's shoulder.

"Oh dad, she has two more years left in high school, you're not going to like _a lot_ of the things Bianca is going to want and do." She disappeared out of the kitchen and made her way up her bedroom.

Mr. Stratford made another weary face. "I really don't like that."

---

Kat stood at her locker, bored to tears of all the latest news and gossip for Joey's party. She had to be thankful there was only one class left. On the other hand, however, Bianca had already found her and demanded that Kat get to the car with-in five minutes after the last bell. Apparently the blonde had to primp. Shocker.

She cleared her throat and shut her locker. She turned to walk to class, only to freeze as she came face to face with the boy who had been acting as if she was contagious.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my almost lover." Kat raised an eyebrow at his witty tone and sexy smirk. She grimaced internally. Not sexy, never sexy.

"What do you want Verona?" Kat pressed passed him, knowing fully well he would follow at her heels.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you wearing a dress to tonight's festivities?" Kat paused, making a face and taking a deep breath. She refused to turn around.

"How did you know I was going to the party?"

"I have my sources." Kat rolled her eyes and continued walking to her class, listening for the sound of his boots behind her. She was not disappointed.

"I thought you were ignoring me, or avoiding me. I didn't know I reeked _that _badly."

"No, not that badly." She had to stop due to a slow traffic jam, and before she knew what was going on, Patrick Verona's face, specifically his nose and lips were very, _very_ close to her neck. "You smell decent enough."

His lips moving brushed gently across her skin. She shook her head, causing him to move his face. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at him.

"Personal space much?" She found a opening and started her, on any normal day, two minute walk to class.

"I figured I give you time to cool off before I tried to make amends. I didn't really feel like having another episode like Monday. I like the old rumors about me. At least they make me out to be cool and unapproachable." She had gotten to her class and had once again stopped. Before she could turn to face him, his lips were directly next to her ears. "You make me seem soft."

Kat took a step forward, turning to look at his smirking face. She would either have to kiss him or take that wiffle bat and wail on him. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she tilted her head to the side.

"I make you go soft?" Her eyes dipped to his pants and then back to his face. "They have doctors for those types of problems."

On one level she had thought she crossed a line, but as Patrick smiled, his little, mysterious smile, she knew he was taking her with a grain of salt.

"I'll see you at the party."

"Can't wait!" Kat made a face and then entered her classroom, taking her regular seat. Mandella, who had already been sitting threw her a look. "Did you know that Patrick was attending the party?" It was rhetorical, but the guilty expression on Mandella's face was not over looked. "Mandella!"

"I'm sorry! He cornered me Wednesday afternoon and ask me to just get you to the party. He figured it be safe for him if there were a lot of people."

"As well as alcohol and lots of empty rooms!" Kat stated in a hush, vicious tone.

"I'd be more worried about him eating you then having sex with you."

One of the girls who sat next to Mandella laughed. "Sometimes they do both."

Mandella gave a weary look to the girl as Kat stared at her, her eyes squinted.

"Gross."

---

Bianca dance across her room, twirling and jumping in perfect sync with her music. Kat walked past the door, an apple in her hand, only to walk backwards to stare into her sister's room.

The blonde girl was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, heels, and a white top that flowed right to the pockets of her jeans. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, with curls cascading from the band. Glitter, which Kat wasn't a hundred percent sure how she got it to stay, but glitter was sparkling brightly against the dim lights of Bianca's room.

"Are you going in that?" Kat, unaware her sister had even known she was there, looked down at her own attire of dark jeans and a t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah."

"But Patrick will be there!" Bianca was looking at her sister. "I thought you were going to woo him!"

"Bianca, he is suppose to woo me!" Kat blanched at her statement. She closed her eyes, placing her hand on her temple. "No one is woo-ing anyone. I am not going to get dressed up just for some stupid, socially awkward, party."

Bianca raised an eye brow.

---

"I bet I look ridiculous!" Kat was not sure, by any means of the word, how the _hell_ Bianca had gotten her to changer her clothes, as well as sit on her bed and let her do her hair and make up.

She'd cough it up to black mail.

"You look fantastic!" Bianca giggled (much like she had the night of the dance, which caused Kat's stomach to twist) and stepped away from her sister. "Look for yourself!"

Kat opened her eyes and jumped up to stare at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was straight, flowing over her shoulders and back. Her make up was very minuscule. A light eye shadow and a touch of black to bring the focus to her eyes. She was wearing a skin tight white shirt, that covered her up, and over it she was wearing a black corset looking thing. Only, thankfully, it was flexible and moved with her body. Black jeans and her favorite boots completed the ensemble.

She'd have to admit, she didn't feel as awkward as she had at the dance. She felt like herself. Sort-of.

"I'm impressed." Kat smirked. "You managed to stay in the lines and control yourself."

"Well, I want tonight to go smoothly, so I have to make sacrifices." Bianca stuck her tongue out.

Kat rolled her eyes, her fingers gently ran through her hair. It looked shiner and felt softer. Not that her hair was a crow's nest or anything.

Her hand dropped to her side.

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

"Jeez Kat, you're acting as if this is your last walk before death row or something." Kat looked at Bianca.

"Well, there might be bloodshed."

"Just be careful, blood is hard to get out of clothes." Kat made a face as Bianca flipped her pony tail and walked out of her bedroom.

"Oh, it's going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nadda, zippo. Totally wish I did though.

**Author's Notes: **You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews. I definitely incorporated more Patrick and a bit of Cameron in his chapter. I added a touch of Joey/Bianca. And a dash of Kat/Patrick. I think it's an adorable little chapter. I have work and such tomorrow, so hopefully I can get another chapter or so out before Tuesday's episode. I might just even end it before the episode airs, or just draw out my own story. Lol. Happy Readings!

* * *

* * *

The last party that she had gone too that entitled this much work and awkwardness was Justin's spring break house party. The party where she was introduced to _everyone_ as his girlfriend. At that point Kat Stratford was known as the quiet girl who had a younger sister and a crazy father. And the small town of Lankford, Ohio would tell you exactly how crazy her father truly was; especially when it came to his sixteen and fourteen year old daughters.

She remembered feeling shy and nervous as friend, after friend, after friend of Justin's came to greet her and talk to her and ask all sorts of questions about her. She remembered, by the end of the night, feeling like she was on top of the world because it was the first time Justin had kissed her. He had kissed her, of course, but it had been their first make out session. The first kiss that not only made her weak in the knees but made her stomach twist into knots the size of her fist.

She had been so naïve and stupid. Much like Bianca. Unlike Bianca, she could argue, she had never been into the popular scene, she was more into the reading and studying scene. The only reputation she had prior to junior year was the squeaky clean daughter of an OBGYN.

Which, on some twisted level, always gave her more then enough attention.

Now, _this_ party created some of the feelings that she had long ago vowed to never feel again. Like being shy and timid as she tried to make her way through Joey's unbelievably huge house. Like, monstrously huge. Kat wasn't even sure what kind of drugs his father _had_ to be selling. Not that large was the problem.

So far, in the span of the short forty-five minutes that the Stratford's had been there, Kat had lost Bianca (almost instantly, really), and Mandella. She wasn't sure how she could have _possibly_ lost her only life line, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the kitchen where all the liquor was currently.

She had it on good authority that Mandella needed some liquid courage to put up with all these, these, she watched a girl jump a guy and stick her tongue down his throat. Kat made a face and kept walking. She might need her own shot of liquid tolerance.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the party." His voice was low and drawn out. She turned her head, only to notice he wasn't there. "Other side babe." Did he just call her babe?

Kat turned to her right side, staring into a shadowy little corner. Patrick Verona was leaning, nonchalantly, against the wall and the corner. His smirk was ever present, as was his normal, messy, curly hair. He was in jeans and a white tee-shirt that clung to his body like a sleeve.

"We match." Kat looked down at herself and then back at him.

"Hardly." Patrick shrugged, kicking himself up into a more secure position.

"I hope you weren't too mad at your lackey for listening to me."

"She's not my lackey, she's my friend. And I'm mad at you for taking advantage of that." To be honest there was no real malice in her words. Her tone wasn't even suggestive that she was angry. This could have been the reason that instead of frowning or leaving her alone, he seemed to ignore what she was saying. "Where the hell is the kitchen in this damn house?" Kat turned in all directions, being blocked by people.

Patrick rolled his eyes and walked past her, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her through the ocean of crazed teenagers. Kat did not complain or make a sarcastic remark or anything of that nature. She simply stared. She stared at his hand and her wrist, trying so desperately to ignore the heat that was now flooding her body. She stared as his hand loosened so he could slide it down and grasp her hand in his. The heat erupted ten times across her body.

She closed her eyes, a sudden trust for the callous (or maybe not _so_ callous) boy rang free and true across her brain. That god-forsaken part had taken control, knowing fully well that as long as Patrick was there, she would be fine.

"How the hell do you know where you're going?" Her tongue seemed to still be ignoring that damn side of her. The side that was falling head over heels for another carbon copy of Justin. At least, she was convinced he was a carbon copy.

"I've been walking around since I got here." There was no sarcasm, no tone, no nothing. Patrick was trying to concentrate on steering the two of them through a large, sedated, crowd. "I have a good memory."

Kat opened her eyes and stared at the grand kitchen that was filled with food and drinks and all sorts of things, mostly other people. Her eyes gave the room a sweep, falling over to Mandella who was standing by the sink.

"Well that was a fun game of, 'pull my arm off, why don't you'." Kat patted his arm and smirked. "I'll be seeing you."

Patrick grabbed her arm, twisting her to face him before she could get too far. "I still need to talk to you."

"And a big good luck to you." Kat snatched her arm away, moving slowly over to Mandella.

She grabbed the cup her friend held up for her and downed it. It had a weird taste to it. Not bad weird, it was a good weird. "What am I drinking?"

Mandella lifted her own cup to her lips. "Red bull, trust me, you'll feel better soon."

"Did I ever _thank you_ for this?" Kat motioned towards the whole house.

"Oh, just wait, you'll be thanking me real soon."

---

Bianca and Dawn were dancing through the crowd, giggling and gossiping as they moved their arms and swung their hips. Cameron followed behind them, his eyes wandering over the masses that stood, leaned, and laid around them.

"So, Joey's been totally watching you!" Dawn giggled causing Bianca to pause in her dancing. She shook her blonde locks, laughing at her friend.

"He has not been watching me!" Cameron looked down at the two girls, his lips frowned slightly. He knew he was not allowed to say anything on the subject because it touched on the interfering with Bianca's life.

Bianca, on the other hand, was slowly soaking in Dawn's words. She wouldn't admit it, to anyone, but she had a mighty hard crush for the blonde model wannabe. He was funny, sweet, and cute. Nothing at all like Beau or some of the other boys she usually liked. Well, he was on the football team, but he wasn't cocky the way the other athletes were. He was sensitive.

"If I didn't know better I think he might have a--" Bianca covered Dawn's mouth instantly.

"Do not say that. You do not know who is hear listening to us. Chastity would kill me. A social suicide!"

Cameron, who had been watching as Bianca's face had morphed into a smile and then into a concerned frown, took this opportunity to look around the party. He spotted the person he had been searching for.

"I'll be right back." Both girls, who had begun whispering rapidly, waved him off.

Cameron pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, rushing over to Patrick Verona who was standing in the living room door way. Cameron stopped in front of the scary senior, his lungs pulling for some much needed air.

"And you need?" Patrick cocked an eyebrow up to the taller, geekier male.

"Bianca is talking to me again." It came out rushed, which did nothing for the raised eyebrow Patrick had already been sporting.

"And I would care because?"

"I need some cool advice to get Bianca to forgive me." Cameron place his hand out. "I know you're good at getting yourself in trouble, and Bianca's sister seems to be ignoring your charm. But other girls respond to your charm so I need you to help me get Bianca to forgive me completely."

"And what makes you so sure that Kat is resisting my charms?" Patrick gave Cameron a smirk, which the other boy seemed to ignore.

"Because you're by yourself and Kat is enjoying herself with the other scary girl."

Patrick's smile faded, being replaced with an almost glare. Cameron swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry."

"Cameron. Look, you need to show a girl that you care about them, without giving off the impression you're an idiot. Slashing some guys tires and stealing his cell phone. Idiot." Patrick leaned off the door frame, Kat coming into his view. "Bianca doesn't like you, which is fine, sometimes there's no instant spark. You have to create a spark. Some guys do the whole big production thing. Some guys do the ignoring thing. _You_ need to do the diligent friend thing." He watched as Kat, with her Cheshire cat smile, weaved through the crowd, laughing with Mandella. "You have a lot on your side that will come in handy later. Like, when Bianca has a real heart breaking moment." He watched as Joey Donner was pushed, causing the air-head's drink to spill all over Kat. "Just stay quiet and listen to Bianca, you'll know when you should make your move." He began moving forward as Joey said something to the brunette and pointed towards the stairs.

"You really think just waiting around is going to do anything?" Cameron asked, his eyes up in thought.

Patrick nodded his head, moving farther away from him. "I think it'll definitely work for you. Just wait till an opportune moment, any sooner and you'll blow it."

"Thanks man!" Cameron smiled and waved as Patrick began heading towards the staircase.

"Don't mention it. _Ever_." Cameron lowered his hand and looked around before making his way back to Dawn and Bianca who were now giggling in the far corner of the living room.

---

Kat walked into the pink, frilly room. She gave a heavy sigh, walking towards the giant closet. After Joey realized she was Bianca's sister, he insisted that she go upstairs to his own sister's room and get out of her wet shirts. As Kat looked around at all the lace and frills, she realized that she might just suck it up and stay in her stained and wet outfit.

She walked over to the closet, slowly opening it and staring at all of the polo's and tunic type shirts.

"Perfect." She stated through gritted teeth. Her fingers began moving the shirts to go through them, stopping in mid air as the door opened.

Patrick walked through the doorway, shut the door, and then casually stood just inside the room. Kat was visibly unamused.

"Get out." Her voice had a bit of a vicious undertone to it. This nether stopped nor slowed the alleged cannibal down. "Patrick, get out, I have to change. And then hopefully go home."

"But you just got here." He was taking his time, numbly looking at various things around the room. "It's too soon to leave."

Kat looked towards the night stand, staring at the clock that was reading eleven-fifteen. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but me and Bianca have to be home at twelve. So, yay team." She shifted and went back looking for a shirt.

"Then why don't you just stay in the wet clothes." He was suddenly behind her, his hand moving the shirts for her. "I mean, I would hardly call this something you would want to wear." He pulled out a silk red tank top, that looked too small.

"I'm wet." Kat stated, motioning to her shirt. "Why would I want to stay in wet, sticky clothes." She looked over to him, noting how big his smile was. She replayed her words in her head, mentally smacking herself. "Pervert." Kat pulled a shirt out and step sideways from the closet and from Patrick. "Just get out so I can change and leave."

"I have to talk to you." His voice had taken a very serious tone. "I want too apologize for last week." Kat stared at him blankly. "Change. I'll close my eyes." He shut his eyes.

"Yeah, right, leave." Kat pointed towards the door. Patrick simply took his hands and covered his entire face. "Patrick, get out!" With his eyes closed and his hands over his face, Patrick turned around so he was facing the closet.

Kat growled, throwing the shirt on the bed, and staring at Patrick's back. She unzipped the black corset thing and threw it to the ground. With a heavy breath, she pulled the white shirt off, using it to dry off any dampness from the soda, and quickly pulled the shirt over her head.

"I'm done." Patrick shifted, looking over his shoulder, before turning to face her completely. A smirk was playing heavily across his lips. "What?"

"I just didn't know how much you were into 'N Sync." Kat looked at him, before looking down to see that her white and blue t-shirt was actually a band shirt for 'N Sync.

"Oh dear lord." Kat swore. "It's like a million years old and it's, it's a boy band. I'm physically ill." She allowed her hand to cover her face. Patrick laughed loudly. "This is all your fault!" She walked over to him, hitting his shoulder. All he could do was laugh.

"Sorry, sorry." He cleared his throat, gently touching the bridge of his nose. "Just, tell me you forgive me for the dance."

Kat stared at him as if he had two heads. And then, just as he had predicted, Kat went from silent to angry. He watched as she began babbling about beach plans and kisses and records. He listened to her argument that he was an asshole and a jerk, and she was more then just some girl you hook up with. He estimated how long it would take her to get in his face. And with in the minute, her voice had shifted from an angry tone to an angry whisper. And just as he had planned, he lowered his face to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Seriously?? Nothing!

**Author's Notes: **Hehe, last official update for the weekend. Kat (And possibly Patrick) might be a little OOC at the end, but I'll leave that up to your judgments. I think it turned out very nice, and I might have left it a little cliff-hangerish at the end. BUT, lots of Kat/Patrick. Maybe we can get to 45 reviews! Maybe! Happy Readings! Have a good night/morning! And Thank you, once again!

* * *

* * *

Heat. Uncontrollable, irrevocable, undeniable heat, ran through her veins like blood. Every single inch of her body was incased in this burning sensation that should have been forcing her to pull away, but instead caused her to press harder against him. Each touch, each flicker of his lips, each brush of his finger tips, and each hair her fingers held on to, burnt her skin from the inside out.

She had tried, in the beginning, to pull away. However, his arms held onto her tightly and his lips became more forceful, more rapturous. And damn that freakin' part of her, because as much as she wanted to pull away, to scream at him, to hit him, to effin' kill him really, she really didn't want to leave his arms. She didn't want to break the connection of their lips or move her body from his.

Basically, she wanted to stand, in this pink frilly room, kissing Patrick Verona forever.

Well, not _forever_ … Maybe forever.

She pulled her head away trying to intake as much air as her lungs would allow. Patrick's breath was completely uneven as he too tried to recuperate from their little tryst.

"Oh my god." She dropped her head so that her forehead was on his chest.

"Well, there is a bed." He suggested, his voice slightly breathless. She pinched his side. "I'm just saying, like, if your tired."

"Oh shit, I have to go home." Kat shook her head. "I didn't say shit."

"Wow, Kat Stratford can curse. My virgin ears." She couldn't help but laugh as she picked her head up and looked at him. And as she looked at his face with his ever present smirk and those perfectly clear eyes, her emotions seemed to reconnect with her brain. Air flow would do that to a person.

She gently moved out of his arms, taking several steps back. Patrick watched her, crossing his arms and sighing deeply.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Kat began shaking her head. She was trying to remain calm because her body was still over heated. "I, I told you I was not an easy lay. I don't want to be the idealistic hook up because I won't bother you afterwards. Because I swear to god I will bother you. I will hunt your ass down." She moved her hand to her head. "I don't mean that. Ugh!"

She threw her arms up in the air, looking to see that it was almost eleven forty.

"You can't honestly tell me that all you think I want is a hook up." Patrick dropped his arms. "I asked you to the dance, I've been trying to talk to you for days."

"You ditched me at the dance and then you ignored me for most of the week." Kat's voice was flat just like the expression on her face. "I can think whatever I want."

"I got arrested because I was in the bathroom washing my hands while this moron was smoking pot! I didn't ditch you!" She had experienced Patrick's angry tone several times before, generally it was because she had done something to cause it. Like stick with him a metal poker and get oil all over him.

She had never seen it from an emotional perspective before.

"Well, you didn't call and you didn't contact me, and you didn't do," Kat was at a lost for words. One, because her body temp was still very high. And two because she was trying to push down feelings that were not allowed to be there. Feelings she had sworn she'd never have again with a person who was just going to hurt her. "I have to go. I just have to go." She stepped up on to the bed, walked across it, and flung the door open.

Patrick Verona would definitely hurt her.

---

It was about twelve thirty and the Stratford sisters were still up, sitting on stools and rolling their eyes at their father.

"No boys?" He had been pacing, pausing only when he was asking them a question.

"No boys." Both girls answered in unison, their eyes like marbles down a slide.

"No drugs?"

"No drugs."

"No fire paraphernalia of any--"

"Dad! Stop!" Kat placed a hand on her forehead. She was positive she was running a fever because she still felt heat coursing through her. "We didn't do anything with anyone. We went to a party, had fun, and came home three minutes late. It's fine."

"A lot of things can happen in three minutes Katherine." Kat held a groan. Bianca sighed and plastered a smile on her face.

"Daddy, we're safe and sound and I'm exhausted. Dawn is coming over tomorrow so we can work on a homework assignment and then go shopping. Can I please go to sleep?" She looked at Kat who looked faint. "I think Kat needs to lay down as well."

Mr. Stratford looked at his oldest daughter, concern showing through his dictator face. He took a step closer to her, his hand covering most of her head.

"You're running a fever, did you stay out in the cold too long?"

"I spilt soda on myself." Kat shrugged. "I doubt it caused pneumonia."

"Well, go lay down, both of you. I want lights out by one, the latest." Both girls nodded, moving from their stools and traveling up the stairs. Kat seemed to be going more slowly then she had wanted.

"How on earth did you get sick so fast?" Bianca asked as they got to the landing. Her small hand went to Kat's head as well. "Jeez! You're forehead is like Miami during spring break!"

Kat rolled her eyes moving towards her bedroom. "How would you know what it's like in Miami for spring break?"

Bianca stared at her, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue. "Hello, MTV Beach Party, they show the temps through out the program." And, with that, Bianca walked to her room, moving the sheet she had put up to give her just a touch of privacy.

Kat simply groaned and walked into her bedroom, falling on to her bed without a second thought to the party or the boy that was causing her to want to beat herself with a wiffle bat.

---

Bianca skipped down the stairs, she was already dressed and primped for the day.

"Good morning daddy!" Mr. Stratford looked at his watch, moving his head from side to side.

"You slept in, it's almost twelve." Bianca kissed his cheek and moved towards the kitchen to make herself a chocolate chip eggo.

"Well Dawn should be here soon so we can work on our homework. Can you drive us to the mall later?"

"You're going to have to get Kat to do it, I have to go to the hospital in an hour. C-section." Bianca made a face but said nothing else on the matter.

"Morning." Kat was in a pair of sweats and an old tee-shirt.

"How you feeling sweetie?" She walked over to her father, bending slightly so he could feel her head. "No fever."

Kat nodded her head, happy that her body temp had returned to normal. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Daddy has a C-section and I'm going to need a ride to the mall later." Bianca walked to the table with her plate and some milk. "You mind?"

"You're lucky that I have to go and check out some books that were suppose to come out last week. Is there a specific time?" Kat had a sarcastic, sugary voice. Bianca gave her a look.

"I figured around three? Me and Dawn should be finished with our homework by then."

"Now, I'm going to be gone all day, you two will be ok?" Both girls looked at their father. "Ok then." He stood up. "I want to get some coffee. No web shows, no boys, no spending large amounts of money." The two girls continued to stare at their father. "Ok then."

"Bye dad." The girls chimed as their father walked away, opening the front door.

"So, you really don't mind taking us to the mall, is there some clause I should know about?"

"Just be grateful and take what I'm willing to give, for free." Kat stood up, walking over to the fridge.

"So, anything exciting happen at the party?" Kat looked over her shoulder, staring at her sister's overly large smile.

"Um, other then that jock boy you like spilling soda on me, no."

"That's funny because I saw Patrick Verona heading up the stairs shortly after you." Kat froze, her head still in the fridge. She made a face, closed her eyes, and let her chin hit her chest. "I knew it! What happened?"

Kat moved from the fridge, only to see Bianca standing against the counter. Her eyes were bright and big and her smile was taking over her face.

"Nothing happened, Bianca. He just wanted to apologize."

"And how did he apologize, _Kitty Kat_." Kat's eyes instantly narrowed. "Was it done with pretty, thought out words, or was it done with pretty, pouty lips?"

"I'm going to personally kill you if you don't shut up."

"Oh my god!" Bianca squealed. "He kissed you!"

"Jeez, Bianca, no one kissed anyone." There was no way to hide anything now and the urge to kill Bianca was running strong.

"Was it really hot? Did you guys just kiss a little or a full blown out make out session? Details!"

"Bianca!" Kat raised her hands in a questioned position. "What the hell would you know about making out?"

"I've kissed a boy!" Bianca placed her hands on her hips.

"For how long?" Kat mimicked her sister's pose.

"A good minute and a half!" Bianca huffed, letting her hands dropped. "Look, did you too make up, will there be dates and stuff, so that your younger sister can have dates and stuff?" Kat opened her mouth and then closed it. "Oh, great, you ruined it."

"What are you, in my mind?" Kat made a noise and grabbed her water bottle from the table.

"I told you I like Patrick around. You're so frustrated with him you don't even realize how much you're actually giving away." Bianca smiled. The doorbell rang, causing the blonde to jump up. "Dawn's here! I'll harass you at three."

"Yay!"

---

Kat walked out of the bathroom with her robe securely tied around her waist. She walked past Bianca's room, smiling slightly as she heard the excited whispers and giggles from the two girls.

Since the cheerleaders were having some kind of fundraiser tomorrow morning, Bianca and Dawn had asked permission for a sleepover. After removing any type of camera from Bianca's room, as well as disconnecting the wire from the computer, Mr. Stratford had happily agreed.

There were several things Kat loved about her bedroom. Like the fact that it was down the hall, away from Bianca's room as well as her father's room. She loved that she still had a door and a pretty decent window. Most of all, she loved just being away from the rest of the world.

She shut her door and walked over to her desk, her fingers tracing the leather cover of her photo album. Sitting down, she gently leaned forward turning on the lamp and opening the album to the first page. Her parents' wedding picture looked as if it had been taken only days ago.

Her fingers traced the outline of her mother, with her long white veil and laced sleeve dress. It was hard not to feel the smile on her lips or the sadness that usually washed over her when she looked at pictures of her mother.

She began flipping through the pages. Various family photos, silly photos, and random photos caused her to smile, laugh, or even feel a knot in her chest.

As she neared the middle of the thick album, she took a breath, staring at the boy who had once held her heart. At least had held her heart when the only thing she wanted to do was stay in her quiet little corner reading.

She couldn't help her hand gently running across the clear film that protected yet another memory that made her hate her younger self. The self that didn't know better. At least now she knew much, much better. And she was willing to stand up for everything, be it the environment or be it her power as a woman.

No man was going to knock Kat Stratford off her high horse.

Something shifting outside caused Kat to glance toward the window, only to look back down at the album, only to have her jump up and stare at the smirking figure on her wobbling balcony.

"Oh sweet baby jesus." Kat rushed to the window. "What are you doing here? Again?"

Patrick did not wait for an invitation. He pressed passed her, climbing into her room.

"Haven't changed anything I see." Kat rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing--?" She didn't get to finish as his lips met hers for a third time. The familiar heat, that had taken over her not twenty four hours ago, began burning her body once again.

He was the one to pull away first, his smirk practically jumping off his face.

"We never finished our conversation." Kat couldn't help her jaw, literally, dropping.

"You trespassed across my yard, my house, so you could come into my room, uninvited, so you could kiss me and tell me we didn't finish our conversation?" She made an aggravated noise. "That is not only borderline harassment, that's psychotic."

"I do have a reputation to up hold." He took his hand and gently touched the side of her head, running his fingers through the wet locks. "I like your outfit. Very bedroom friendly."

Kat looked at him and then looked down. Her arms instantly crossed over her robe as her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Get out Verona."

"Last name basis, sexy." He ran his tongue over his lips, moving towards her desk. "Who's this schmuck?"

Kat's eyes grew sizes too big for her face. She took two large steps grabbing the album, that had been laying opened for the world to see, and clutched it close to her chest.

"He is no one of any importance."

"You two seemed cozy in the picture." A smirk was still playing on his lips. He moved from the desk to the bed, gently flopping down on it. He patted the spot next to him. Kat did not budge.

"Who's the jealous one now?"

"I'm not jealous. He's obviously a past tense because you're not the type of girl who would be whoring around town."

"Now I'm a whore?" Kat's tone was dry. "Jeez, Verona, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd want me to hate you."

"You didn't already," he placed his hands on his heart. "I'm touched that you care."

Kat simply stared at him. "Get out."

"Not without you." He raised his arms, placing them behind his head. "This is a very comfortable bed Stratford."

"Patrick, jeez, what do you want from me?" Kat swatted his legs and walked to her door, pressing her ear to the wood to make sure no one was wandering the halls.

"I owe you a trip to the beach." She looked over at him, expecting some form of smirk or smile. There was nothing but a serious face. So, she just stared at him.

Patrick sighed and stood up. He took three steps and stood in front of her. His hand pushed back her hair once again, gently cupping the back of her neck as he leaned close to her ear.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs, right outside your window. Ok?"

Maybe it was because she had forgotten to take a breath. Maybe it was the fact that the heat under her skin flared up as his hand held her neck steady. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she had finally lost it. But Kat Stratford simply nodded her head, barely registering the kiss on her cheek or the sudden disappearing act that Patrick had become so good at.

She ran her hands down her face, muffling a scream. She walked over to her window, peering out as Patrick stood at the bottom, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. She leaned away from the window and looked at the photo album that had been placed on her dresser and then at the ceiling.

"He better be worth it."

It took less then ten minutes for Kat Stratford to change her clothes, climb down the trellis, and follow Patrick half way up the block to where his bike was parked. It took less then two minutes for her to suck up all her opinions about bikes and boys who drove bikes, and climb behind him, her arms grasping his waist in a death grip.

"Hold on tight." His hand gently rubbed her tightly gripping hands around his waist. "I promise I'll make it smooth."

And with that, Kat Stratford was placing her life in Patrick Verona's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Other then the knowledge that Ethan Peck is not illegal for me to like, I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Stupid job and career interviews. OH, and even stupider internet not working. Sorry for the delay, even though I can almost promise that the next chapter probably won't be until this weekend. ANYWAY, thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much to me (they, literally make my day a hundred times better). This is a shorter chapter, think of it as a filler. But I did make Patrick very compassionate and Kat less, Kat-like, I guess. (Seriously? Where was my Kat/Patrick fluff in eppie 9? They're just going to draw that out until the second season, aren't they?) I hope you enjoy and I promise I'll get the next chapter (that will have more Bianca, Joey, and Cameron) out very soon. Happy Readings!

* * *

* * *

There had always been something about the beach that made her chest tighten. In a good way, of course. It could have been the rumble of the ocean as it crashed forward or slithered backwards. Maybe it was the aroma of the sea and the salt that had filled her lungs. For all she cared, it was the simplicity of the stars in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Her voice was almost a whisper to the waves in front of them.

She looked over her shoulder, staring down at Patrick who was laying with his hands behind his head. Even in the darkness she knew he was watching her with a smile on his face.

"I told you it was a good idea coming here. Lay down. Look at the stars."

She gave him a look that clearly suggested he was crazy. "I'm fine sitting, thank you."

"Worried about some sand getting in your hair?" He shifted, moving his arm to play with the very ends of her hair.

"I'm just more comfortable sitting." Which, she was. Kat only had a few experiences with the beach. It was beautiful, sure, but the whole sand sticking everywhere and the specimens in the water, it all just didn't sit well with her.

"Just lay down." Patrick tugged her hair gently, smirking as her hand went flying to his chest.

"Why don't _you_ sit up?" There was a tone in her words that she almost regretted as he slowly obeyed.

"Better?" She had to stare at him for an extra second due to the darkness of the hour. But she saw the smile on his face and the amusement in his eyes. She also noted the close proximity they now held.

Before she could retort something sarcastic, a chill ran down her back, forcing her to shiver.

"You're cold." Patrick chuckled a bit. "I don't know why you didn't dress warmer."

"How was I suppose to know it be freezing at the beach?" She wrapped her arms around herself, drawing her knees closer. She had thought the pair of jeans and the white turtleneck she had thrown on would be _more_ then sufficient. For all that was good and pure, it was California.

She, of course, had been wrong.

She didn't think Patrick was dressed any warmer though. He was wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. That was it. It's not like he was completely bundled up.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't fully notice that Patrick was shifting his weight. She didn't really realize anything until one arm wrapped around her waist and the other arm wrapped across her collarbone. A new found warmth spread from her back to her legs up to her nose.

A new sense of security followed almost instantly as well.

"Why are you doing this?" It came out without her thinking. She had leaned back into him, enjoying his body against hers, and had opened her mouth towards a potential fight.

She could feel him shrug. "I'm making up for all the things you think I did to you."

A sigh escaped her lips, because she knew he was rolling his eyes at his own statement. She nudged his side, causing him to shift against her. Which, surprise, surprise, made the heat erupt across her body.

Damn the heat and damn Patrick Verona.

"Patrick, come on, you're not the type of guy who goes out of his way to make up for something. Especially when you think it's not a big deal." His head moved forward, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. She looked to the side, their faces a hair from touching.

"I just want to sleep with you." Kat was unamused. She could feel her eyes opening to that of an owl's eyes and her nostril begin to flare. These warning signs were promptly dropped as Patrick squeezed her against him. "I like you. God only know why I like you," he shifted his head to look down the beach. "You're not like other girls. Which I have explained to you. I'm not good with words and I tend to royally mess up, a lot, because other girls let me get away with it."

Kat laughed. "Yeah, I don't let things slide." Patrick took a deep breath, his eyes focusing towards the pier in the distance.

"Tell me about it."

"So," Kat looked towards the ocean and the horizon that was dotted with stars. "What does that mean? You want to date me?"

"Promise there will be no physical violence." Kat sucked in her lips, turning to face him. His face was directly in front of her face, their noses touching. She slowly nodded her head. "I haven't done the dating scene in a long, long time. Dates here and there, sure, and the whole sleeping with them isn't that big of a stranger to me, either." Kat tried to suck more of her lips into her mouth. "I want to be with you, everything included. But you have to be less stubborn and less mean."

"You're giving me ultimatums?" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I just told you that I'm not use to the whole just wanting to be with someone. I'm bound to mess up. I can't be running through hoops every time you think I've done something wrong."

Their noses were still touching and all Kat could do was stare into those chocolate eyes. And sure it was pitch black and he was pouring his heart out to her, sort-of, but Kat's brain was going at top speed.

"Ok, I will be more understanding and forgiving, if you promise to take it slow."

"Of course, no breaking Kat's virtue, got it." She couldn't help it. Her head spun around to face forward once again. Patrick's eyebrow raised, partly in confusion, partly in question. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing." It was mumbled as she drew her knees closer to her, pressing Patrick's arm into her stomach.

"No, what happened? Did I say something wrong? It hasn't even been three minutes into our relationship."

Her stomach twisted. Their relationship? Did he really say that? A smile spread across Kat's face.

"We're in a relationship now? Wow." Their eyes met again. Patrick laughed and gently leaned down to kiss her.

Let's be honest, talking seemed to get them in trouble.

---

Kat yawned widely as she walked towards her locker Monday morning. She would love to say that she was allowed to sleep Sunday away, considering they had been out on the beach until three in the morning, but she had no such luck due to Bianca and Dawn's cheerleading thing.

Damn whatever little mother-to-be who had gone into labor early, causing her father to rush out and forcing Kat to function.

It wouldn't have even been _that_ bad if she had gotten sleep Sunday night. The downsides of happiness, Kat had thought bitterly. Because as giggly as she may have been, Kat Stratford did not _do_ the who girly, swooning thing with guys.

"You look like crap." Kat did all but throw herself at Bianca and try to kill her.

"Well then, walk away and don't be seen with me." Her voice was flat and she was having a hard enough time opening her own locker. Patrick was causing her to be an invalid.

"Why do you look like crap though? Didn't you sleep?"

Was Bianca for real? Kat looked over at her younger sister with disdain. Of all the days for Bianca to be perceptive. Sure, two weeks ago when Kat was _trying_ to hint to her about dad's room inspection, it flew right over the blonde's head.

Now, of course, Bianca was another Nancy Drew.

"Go away." Kat turned back to her locker. She twisted the knob around and around, only finding that it was still locked. Obviously God hated her.

"Having problems?" Both girls looked to see Patrick, bright eyed and bushy tailed, standing on the opposite side of Kat.

"You go away too." Kat mumbled, trying to unlock a simple, _high school_, inspired lock. When it, once again, refused to open, she growled and slammed her hand into the metal. Both Patrick and Bianca took a step back.

"I'm, uh, going now." Bianca gave her sister a scared smiled, throwing a pitied look towards the curly haired rebel.

"I thought you were going to be less mean." Patrick taunted, his smile shining through the sarcasm. He nudged Kat from her own locker, his fingers moving with swift speed.

"You would kind of need my locker combination." Kat stated, turning to see Patrick's smile wider then before and her locker door swung open. "How?"

"You're not good with keeping tabs on your shit." Like magic Patrick pulled a notebook out from somewhere. Kat grabbed it from his hands.

"How?" There was a slightly whine in her voice.

"You left it last week, after you yelled at me." His face was steadily moving closer to her. "You know, when you said you were over me."

Kat, even though frozen and waiting for the familiar heat to rush across her nervous system, had the urge to hit him, _hard_.

"I thought we were going to move slow." She still hadn't budged from her spot.

"I think I'm moving slow enough." The urge to hit him was strongly taking over the anticipation for his lips.

And, on some level, Kat thought almost simultaneously with the urge to hit him, they should care that they were at school. They both had reputations to maintain and faces to put upfront. The rumor mill would be going at lightning speed, there was no doubt about it. The cannibal and the scary girl were a couple. It was surely front page news.

"Patrick, we're at school." His lips were, literally, millimeters from hers.

"So?" He kissed her before she could rant any further, pulling away fairly quickly. "You want me to prove to you I'm not just in it for the sex." He shrugged, smirking a beat later. "Even though sex wouldn't be bad."

Kat rolled her eyes, hitting his shoulder and moving to look in her locker.

"So, exactly how much sleep have you gotten this weekend?" Gently shutting her locker, she turned around and leaned against the cool metal. She sure as hell was not going to tell him none at all, because whether it was true or not, he would assume that he was the reason for her sleepless nights.

And if her father had taught her nothing else, she did not give or tell boys things they wanted or wanted to hear. Or, well, in this case confirm their assumptions.

"I had a lot of homework and cheerleading functions to attend. I was a little too overwhelm to sleep." She inwardly winced as his smirk grew.

"I tend to do that to girls." Kat gently raised her hand, patting his cheek.

"Aw, you think you're special, that's so cute." She pressed off the locker and shifted to walk to her class. A class she shared with Patrick. A class that he seemed not to be going too because he stood perfectly still. "We're going to be late."

"_You're_ going to be late. I'm not going, I have some stuff to do."

"Then why would you bother showing up?" Kat made a face, mildly noticing the crowd thinning to beat the bell.

"To see you of course." He leaned over, kissed her cheek, and just like that was gone from the hall.

Kat looked to the ceiling, rolled her eyes, and turned on her heel. "It's going to be a very, _very_, long week."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nothing, nothing, I own nothing. THOUGH quick poll, who thinks I should buy myself a new Juicy Purse? The rights to this show will definitely exceed the balance on my credit card.  
**Author's Notes**: I know, there was some confusion with the last chapter and the timeline. So, Chapter five would consist of Friday Night at the Party and Saturday morning/early afternoon and then skipped to Saturday night. Chapter six would consist of Saturday Night at the Beach and then skipped to Monday morning at school. This Chapter consists of Tuesday night and then Wednesday. So, some things that are mentioned in the story are not really fully described, such as Bianca's cheerleader function nor Kat's days at school Monday or Tuesday.

Now, I will not lie to you, this chapter is chuck full of Kat/Patrick. It's sick how gushy I was feeling. And the "surprise" thing is so totally based on a concept from the, and don't stone me now, Hannah Montana movie. So, you know what, you can kiss my shiny, metal, butt! - Brownie points if you know where that's from! Anyway, open mind, lots of Kat/Patrick, a bit one sided Joey/Bianca and Cameron/Bianca. I promise I will write more about Bianca, I promise! This chapter is also like, 2,000 words longer, I guess to make up for last chapter. Possibly. ((Cheshire Smile!!))

Happy Readings! R&R! And I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Crap." Kat's eyes sprung open, stinging as they closed back tightly. A groaned escaped her lips, her hands covering her face. She twisted and gently opened her eyes to stare at the clock on her nightstand.

"Oh Jesus." It was twelve-seventeen, and Kat had figured she had only been sleeping for a couple of hours. "I'm going to kill her." Her voice was raspy. "I going to," she threw the blankets off to the side, swinging her legs, her feet hitting the cold floor, "kill her."

Kat walked over to her door, swinging it open to find Bianca trying to sneak to the bathroom. This wouldn't have been that big of a deal if Bianca had kept her mouth shut or if she hadn't been wearing a mini skirt and a tight sweater.

"Wouldn't boots have pulled the outfit together?" Kat leaned against her doorframe, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh my god, Kat! You're up!" Bianca unfroze from her position in the middle of the hallway. "Don't tell dad."

"Tell dad what? That you dress up to go the bathroom? Or that you're fully made up at twelve o'clock?" Kat crossed her arms, making a stern face. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know how dedicated you are to your personal hygiene."

"All the cheerleaders just went to Cold Stones for some ice cream." Bianca smiled, shrugging gently. "Being part of the squad is a big responsibility."

"You," Kat pointed at her, "are the mascot."

"Look, Gina told Leslie, who told Carol, who mentioned it in passing to Dawn that Michael said Joey was hoping I'd be there." Bianca shook her head. "I can't disappoint someone's expectations of me."

Kat squinted her eyes. "Bianca, you can't just sneak out of the house and get away with it because dad had an emergency delivery."

"Well, had you not woken up you would never have known." The blonde folded her arms and gave a heated look to her older sister. "I don't have to listen to you, you're lying to dad about Patrick."

Kat's mouth dropped open. "Lying about what? That I'm friends with him. Dad knows I'm friends with him."

"Friends, yeah, ok." Bianca nodded her head. "Is that why you two have been caught making out?"

"When?" Kat's arms dropped to her sides. "He wasn't in school yesterday or today, and I doubt he's going to be there tomorrow."

"Ah! You care that he wasn't there!" Bianca pointed her manicured finger in Kat's face. "I knew you cared! You've been sulking!"

"I have not been sulking!" Kat made an indignant face to go along with her indignant throat noise. "I have been living my life quite normally, thank you."

Now, this was not necessarily the truth. So what if Kat had been a little annoyed that Patrick had skipped out on school Monday? You know, he really needed to think about school and his future and what not. And who cared if he was, once again missing in action all day today, not even taking the time to stop in to see her? She didn't really care. Pf. Kat Stratford could live her life just fine whether Patrick Verona was in it or not.

"Where has he been?"

"Why would I know that?"

"You're his girlfriend! You're suppose to know where he is and who he's with and what he's doing at any given time of the day!" Kat stared at Bianca with a blank expression.

"Yes, I should know all of that information. If I was stalking him."

Without missing a beat Bianca clicked her tongue and flipped her head. "A girlfriend is a professional stalker who has needs to go undercover. Men are scum, they need watching."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, I think, in my entire life. Thank you for being apart of this Kodak moment."

Bianca narrowed his eyes and opened her mouth, only to freeze as the sound of a car pulling into the garage echoed up to them.

"Crap! Do not tell him!" Kat stared at her now panic-stricken sister. Kat rolled her eyes, put her hands up in defeat, and turned around back into her bedroom. She shut her door and walked over to her bed. Collapsing as the front door opened. At least she could go to sleep knowing that she had something on Bianca to be used at a later date.

---

Mandella sighed, turning to lean across the neighboring lockers. Kat gave her a look before returning to the usual transferring of books in and out of the metal box.

"Did he brainwash you?"

"Mandella, please." Kat gave her a look.

"It could happen Kat! He could have snuck into your brain and planted a chip or something. That's the only explanation I can come up with towards this new situation."

"What situation? He's an interesting person." Kat closed her locker door.

"Oh my god, you actually, really, care for him." Mandella blinked. "I thought you might have had some strange little crush on him because he was mean to you." Kat's eyes squinted. "But you actually like him. Oh, Kat."

"You thought I had a crush on him because he was mean to me? And I'm the one you feel sorry for?" Kat shook her head. "He's a good guy and there's just something about him." She shrugged. "I don't know to what extent I care for him."

"Obviously enough to sneak out of your house and go to the beach with him, alone, until four in the morning." Mandella's tone had changed from pitied to annoyed.

"We didn't do anything. We just sat and talked and--"

"Made out like rabbits in spring." Both girls twisted and turned to look at Patrick who had come up on the other side of them. He smirked over to Mandella, placing a possessive arm over Kat's shoulders.

"Wow, look who decided to join the learning community." Kat made a gasp. "You might be able to graduate on time."

Mandella laughed as Patrick mildly glared at her.

"I told you, I had some stuff to do." Both Mandella and Kat rolled their eyes. Mandella took the intuitive to kick off from the lockers and head towards their first period.

"I'll see you in a few Kat." Patrick gave a cheesy smile to the Goth girl, only to receive an annoyed look back.

"I think she really likes me." He moved off of Kat to lean in front of her. He held up his two fingers, moving them to wrap around each other. "We're going to be best friend's by the end of the week."

Kat scoffed, folding her arms. "Where were you?"

"Aw, you missed me." Patrick gently pushed some hair behind her ear. "I knew you would."

Kat gave him a look. She wasn't angry, really, she was just tired of everyone telling her how she was feeling. Bianca and Mandella were grating her nerves with all this Patrick crap. Sure, he was just being a jackass with his missing comments, but the damage was already done and Kat was over it. She was, obviously, loosing her ability to hide her feelings.

Not that she ever really could in front of Patrick.

"Come on, where were you?"

"Oh, you know, here and there." He smirked, looking away from her and around the crowded hallway. "What are you doing today?"

"After school?"

"No, today, right now." His smirk grew as Kat became confused. She lamely pointed down the hall.

"Going to class?"

"Please tell me you've skipped school before." Kat dragged her bottom lip into her mouth.

She had skipped school before. A few times because of doctor's appointments and a couple of times so she could attended a seminar and a rally on animal abuse and environment awareness. She had a feeling that this was not what Patrick was asking her for\ though. Patrick was asking if she had ever done something without it being premeditated, or most importantly, against her father's knowledge.

"Wow, you haven't." He laughed. "That doesn't even shock me."

"I have, on several occasions, missed school and attended environmental rallies and picket lines, and other, things." Kat didn't even believe her own lie, which is why when Patrick eyes became instantly amused, she didn't throw herself at him and throttle him.

"Well, that's very diplomatic of you." He looked down the hall one more time, before gently grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the side of the building.

"Patrick, I can't just leave. What about Bianca?"

"Bianca is a big girl and we'll be back before you have to take her home."

He pressed past student after student, his eyes set on some foreign thing that escaped Kat. It took almost five minutes but the sun hit Kat's skin instantly warming her. She squinted and looked across the grassy school yard towards his bike that was haphazardly parked.

"You trust me."

"No." Patrick laughed. He leaned close to her.

"You better start." He continued walking, her hand never leaving his, and practically sat her on his bike.

"Where are we going?" Kat's face was nothing close to amusement as Patrick gingerly dropped his extra helmet in her hands.

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise that will make you trust me." He mounted the bike, smirking and placing his own helmet on. "Or at least make you like me more."

He started the bike forcing Kat to wrap her arms around him. "Trust me," she whispered to herself, her arms gently squeezing his waist as they took off down the road. "If I liked you anymore, the whole world would stop turning in disbelief."

---

Kat was getting very use to the motorcycle, which could either be construed as a good thing, since she had a feeling it would be one of her new methods of transportation, or as a bad thing because her father might just kill her and Patrick all together.

It be a very interesting twist on Romeo and Juliet. Instead of suicide, it be parental homicide, possible manslaughter. Either way, Kat thought as she gently got off the bike and took her helmet off, they both die in the end.

She stared at the landscape that laid before her, her mouth slowly dropping open.

"We're at a farm?"

"Technically you're at a ranch. Calm down." She noted there was bit of a tone in his voice, but Kat ignored it.

"Wow, so, you're a cowboy, huh?" She smirked, placing the helmet on the seat. "Where's your hat?"

Patrick shot her a look, causing Kat to shrug with an apologetic look. He sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the Victorian looking stable.

"PATRICK!" Kat jumped at the sudden voice, freezing instantly. Patrick, who was still holding her hand was jerked back by the sudden brakeage. He looked at her and then at the man heading towards them.  
Kat watched as he let go of her hand, a smile on his face. Patrick took three steps stopping as the man got in front of him and grabbed him into a hug.

"I thought you said you'd be by after school. You skipped another day. Your mom is going to give you a good old fashion whooping, let me tell you." There was a warm, rural quality to the man that made Kat feel just the slightest bit less uncomfortable.

"Who would tell her though?" Patrick smirked, his hand patting the man's shoulder. "Rick this is Kat, Kat this is Rick, my uncle's best friend and care taker of the ranch."

She took a step forward, shaking the man's hand. "You're uncle works here?"

"He owns it," Rick answered, a bright smile taking up his face. "Patrick's been working here for quite some time though, haven't ya my boy?"

Kat wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she could see a blush creeping across his face.

"You should go and get Lucy. I'm sure she'd love to meet this little lady." Rick winked over to Kat. "You'll love her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Patrick looked over to Kat, gave her a tight lipped smile, and then began heading to the stables.

She watched him before turning to Rick who was looking off into the distance.

"How long have you known Patrick?" She brought her hand up to cover her face from the autumn, California sun.

"All his life." Rick chuckled. "Boy's been a spitfire since he climbed out of the womb. He's a good boy though, does right by his mom and works hard."

Kat raised an eyebrow but did not further comment on Rick's opinion of Patrick. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, it was just, well, it was Patrick. It was the guy who Mandella had introduced as the cannibal. He was the quid essential bad boy of Padua High. Nothing about him suggested, hell, held a tiny sliver of a hint, that Patrick freakin' Verona was a bloody cowboy.

"You have a lot of experiences with horses?" Kat looked at Rick, only to turn in the direction he was looking. Her eyes bulged slightly as Patrick headed towards them, following him from the reigns was a giant, brown and white horse.

"Um, no."

---

Bianca rolled her eyes, placing her cheek in her hand, and allowing her eyes to glaze across the courtyard. She had been listening for almost twenty minutes to Chastity talk about her trip to Martha's Vineyard with her parents, two months ago. She noticed that Dawn and Carol were wearing similar expressions to hers, as the three other girls they were with were overly engrossed in whatever Chastity was saying.

She was slowly moving away from being Chastity's minion to that of Chastity's equal. She had figured this out last night while she and Joey played eye hockey for most of the ice cream social. She knew that Joey and Chastity were on the rocks because Joey was openly paying more attention to her and Chastity had spent an hour and a half ranting about him on the phone to Dawn and Bianca Saturday night. Chastity was also flirting with every good looking guy Sunday at the cheerleading carwash.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly what it was about Joey that made her stomach twist and her knees go weak. Sure, he was cute, but Bianca was surely not the superficial.

Or, well, at least she could pretend she wasn't that superficial.

Her eyes paused, staring at Cameron who was sitting on the grass and waving her over. She lifted her chin and looked to Chastity who was now giving fashion tips to Perri.

"I have to go see what Cameron wants." She mumbled to Dawn, who looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

"You're just saving yourself." Dawn whispered with an amused smile. "In two minutes, say my name so I have an excuse."

"Me too." Carol stated, eyeing the two of them. Bianca simply nodded, standing up and giving a large smile to Chastity, who was still overly absorbed in her fashion lesson.

"Hey Bianca," Cameron smiled brightly, gently patting the bit of grass next to him. "I haven't talked to you in a few days."

"You sat next to me in History and Spanish yesterday." Bianca scrunched her nose. "You basically shoved Doug Mason from his seat so you could be my lab partner."

Cameron opened his mouth, shut it, and then swallowed loudly. "But we barely talked."

"Ok then, talk." Bianca gave him a smile, leaning back on her palms, her eyes whisking back and forth over the crowd.

"Um…" It wasn't that she didn't like Cameron, because she did. He was a great friend who was, at the very least, very protective of her feelings. There was just nothing there. No spark, no chemistry, nothing that made her heart skip beats and have her body jumping in anticipation to see him.

A smile broke across her face as she thought about Kat. Now, there was a girl who was literally waist deep in like, or lust, or whatever you could be with Patrick Verona.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca looked over to Cameron who seemed genuinely interested.

"Kat, actually."

"What about Kat, is she ok?" Cameron leaned back, leveling himself with Bianca's position.

"She use to be a lot different. She had her first boyfriend at my age and then, when they broke up, she changed. Not too much, she just seemed to become a lot more involved with all the stuff she was passionate with, and louder. Much louder and meaner. She's not as mean with Patrick around though."

"She is kind of mean." Cameron agreed. "But I think it's just her way of keeping people out."

"I think she was trying to keep certain people out." Bianca smiled. "I think she was afraid of getting hurt again." She looked over to Cameron. "I haven't changed at all."

"You never broke up with someone." Cameron offered. Bianca laughed.

"I've barely dated anyone." She sighed and then moved her hands, her eyes stared at the blue sky. "What about you Cameron? What's your track record?"

"I've never had a girlfriend. Most girls at this school went through puberty with me." Bianca looked over to him, a giggle escaping her lips.

"That's the saddest thing I've heard today." Cameron chuckled, nodding his head as his eyes wandered to the various students he had known since at least fifth grade.

"Well," he shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Wow, this is definitely a pity party." Bianca shook her head, sitting up and laughing. "At least Kat is going out with Patrick now." Her eyes began following Joey as he crossed the court yard to the football table. Cameron watched her, his eyes moving from her face to the blonde athlete's arrival. "I get to officially date someone."

Cameron sighed, this time being the one to lay in the grass and stare at the shapeless clouds.

"Congrats."

---

Patrick had the biggest, brightest, over the top smirk on his face. His head was staring down at the ground where Kat laid, sprawled out into the grass. He could feel the tears from holding his laughter.

"I swear to god, I'll have a vendetta out on your life if so much as a chuckle leaves those lips Verona."

She had attempted, not once, not twice, not three times, but rather four times to mount the horse. And every single time, all she ended up doing as laying on her back, her eyes focusing on the blue sky above them.

"I didn't laugh." Patrick stated, giggles filling his words. "Come on," he leaned down, lending a hand to the fallen brunette.

Kat pushed his hand away, standing up and dusting herself off. They had only been at the ranch for a couple of hours. She had met Lucy, which was the horse she had fallen off of multiple times and had found out that Patrick's uncle was a huge Beatles fan, hence Patrick's knowledge of the sixties band and, of course, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds over here.

"Can I help you now?" Kat gave him a dirty look. Not because she was mad at his insistence to help her, but mad that she needed so much help. It was a horse for goodness' sake. How hard could it be?

Obviously way harder then she thought. But, hello, Ohio was not known for horse back riding.

Patrick chuckled and, with almost no effort Kat thought, climbed up on to the saddle. Kat was even more so less amused.

He rolled his eyes and outstretched his arm, his hand pausing in front of her.

"If you ask me if I trust you, again, I'm going back to the bike."

"Kat, shut up and let me get you on to the damn horse." There was no malice in his voice, just playful banter.

She took a step forward and, painfully, placed her hand in his. To be honest, she didn't even register the feeling of being pulled up and seated on to the horse. All she felt was the undeniable heat that coursed through her body as he positioned her in front of him.

"Was that really so hard?" His lips grazed her ears, his voice tickling her sensitive ears.

"Some of us prefer not using animals as our slaves." Patrick chuckled, moving the reigns, hinting to Lucy that they were ready to begin their walk. Kat held on to the saddle horn with both hands tightly. "Why don't you tell anyone about this side of you? The cannibal story still hasn't gotten too old?"

"People know about this side of me." There was a seriousness to his voice. "They don't really spread it around because they know I trust them with this information."

"What information?" She looked over her shoulder. "It's no big deal, it's a part time job."

Patrick made a noise, which was completely unreadable to Kat. "It's a little more then a job, Kat, it's my home away from home." He looked down, noting that Kat's big, bambi eyes were still watching him. He sighed. "Loosen you're grip and just lean back, ok? I promise she won't go any faster then this." Kat, unsurprisingly, did not follow his orders nor look away.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. My parents got divorced when I was younger. My dad sees me when he sees me and sometimes it's hard being in a single parent home." Patrick shrugged. "I use to run away here all the time. My uncle bought Lucy for me when I was ten. He figured if I was going to run away, I should have some form of responsibility."

Kat turned her head, her eyes casted towards the saddle horn and her hands. A part of her felt a bit bitchy, while the other part felt like spinning around and kissing him.

"Your turn." Bitterness laced with his words. "I shared a secret, so you share a secret."

"I'm not a virgin." She didn't have to think about it. She wanted to tell him just to see the expression on his face. Ironically she had planned it to be during one of their playful fights, not while she was unable to look at him.

Silence seemed to take over them, causing Kat to hunch even further forward. Possibly trying to put space in between them.

It wasn't that big of a secret, or something she shouted from the roof-tops, or even something she was ashamed about. The only person who knew, besides Justin and Patrick at this point, was Bianca. And that was only because the annoying little blonde had found Kat's journal and then harassed her for days and days and days. Kat had a feeling Bianca would never tell their father because, for one she knew the man just as well as Kat did and two because she was a good sister.

Now, however, she felt stupid and embarrassed. A different kind of heat seemed to sweep across her body, her face almost touching the horse's skin.

She jumped as his arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her upwards and towards him. It didn't even occur to her that her hands had left the horn.

"That's why I have to go slow, huh?" She could feel him nodding his head. "You're afraid I'll do what? What did that guy take with him?"

"You'll do what all of you do." She closed her eyes, her body moving with the horse and with Patrick. "Find someone better."

Her eyes bounced open as the horse came to a stop. She stared at the field of flowers that stretched across the empty land in front of them.

"I feel like I should be in a musical right now." Kat stated, causing Patrick to chuckle.

"Kat, if you think there's anyone better then you, you'd be wrong. Because I don't think I have ever met a girl half as crazy as you."

"I don't think that makes me feel any better. That might have even killed a part of me, inside." Her hands grasped the horn as Patrick moved off of Lucy. He reached his arms up helping Kat to the ground.

"That guy, in the picture, that was him. At least I'm way better looking then him." Kat laughed.

"Yeah, you're a real catch."

"I thought you might appreciate this. None of the girls I have ever came across would have." Kat looked at him, walking up to gently pat Lucy's nose.

"How many of them have you brought here?"

"Just you." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I have to admit, I have never felt more awkward or uncomfortable."

"Wow, Coyote Jack is uncomfortable. That's why you should have a hat." Kat looked back at him. "You know, you keep surprising me like this, and acting like this, I might do something stupid and get use to it." Patrick shrugged. "That means a whole lot more awkward moments for you, cowboy."

"I'll deal." He sighed and walked past Kat and Lucy, he grunted and gracefully sat on the ground. "I've been here the past few days. My uncle isn't feeling to well and my mom has been driving people up the wall for it."

"My dad was like that when my mom was sick. I wish I had been old enough to leave."

Patrick watched as she came and sat next to him, her knee touching his knee. "How old were you?"

"About nine. My dad was always a bit crazy, so, I mean, that wasn't really any kind of different. But it was hard. Remembering is hard."

Silence surround them once again, this time their bodies moving closer together then farther apart. It was several minutes before Patrick spoke his eyes smiling.

"You're dad is going to hate me being your boyfriend, isn't he?" Kat look at him.

"He wanted me to forgive you. But that was before all the kissing and touching. So, yeah, now he's just going to kill you. And to think, I fretted so much over all that apology nonsense."

Patrick gave her a look, nudging her. Kat laughed and nudged him back. They continued to nudge each other as the scent of flowers filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you so very much for the reviews! I know, last chapter was definitely something. I added a bit more Cameron in this chapter, and I am going to stick with the show and the Bianca/Joey schpeel. It may seem like Bianca is a bit, I want to say uncaring towards the end, but she's not, I promise she's not. Next chapter there will be lots of Katrick moments. Happy Readings! R&R and Thank You, again!!

* * *

* * *

"I need your help." Patrick inwardly groaned, his eyes opening as he stared up towards the tall boy who was hovering over him.

"Do you not have friends?" Cameron ignored the rebel rocker and flopped himself down on the grass.

"Well, I don't know if I should necessarily listen to you, because, you know all this waiting is just allowing her to get closer to Joey."

"Joey Donner?" Patrick laughed. "He's a little, um, special, isn't he?"

Cameron made a noise, nodding his head.

"I really have no one else to turn too. Not that I don't appreciate your advice and stuff, but, you know, it's not like you and Kat are steadily going out." Patrick stared at the bumbling boy next to him. "Every time you get a step in, you eventually get pushed two steps back."

A silence fell over the two, until Patrick sighed and sat up from his position on the grass. His eyes immediately found the object of his affections, hunched over a picnic table doing homework. He noticed that Mandella had a sour face and was talking heatedly to the studious brunette across from her.

"Well, as fun as it is hearing how terrible I am with girls, what do you want from me?"

"You're not terrible with girls." Cameron stated, looking up from the blade of grass he was twisting between his fingers. He looked at Patrick and then towards Kat. "You're just always doing wrong by her."

Patrick stared at Cameron, sighed, and then ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want Camilla?"

"Should I tell her I like her? Ask her out? Buy her something?"

"As long as you're prepared for whatever she'll say in response to that, go for it." Patrick sighed. His eyes focused on Kat who had paused from her homework to give Mandella a look. He turned to Cameron who was twisting another piece of grass. "I think Bianca's priorities are a little skewed right now. She wants different things then what you're willing to offer her. I told you to wait because, well, I think she'll eventually come around. If you're not willing to wait, then go and tell her. But I can't promise that Padua's new princess is going to fall into your arms."

Cameron sighed and gently dropped the blade. "I wish I could be more like Joey Donner."

"The world has more then enough guys like Joey Donner. Just be happy that he's not just after Bianca for sex or whatever else." Patrick turned back to catch Kat staring at him from the distance. He smirked as her head swung to stare back at the table, a smile creeping across her lips. Mandella, on the other hand, was sending him a look that, had he been any lesser of a man, he'd want to pee his pants.

He looked over at Cameron who had wide eyes at the Goth girl's nasty expression.

"Wow, that's very uncomfortable making." The taller boy averted his eyes as Patrick sat smiling and waving.

---

Kat was staring at her ceiling, her brain still hopped up on Patrick. She barely registered the door opening and closing.

"Please, please, please tell me you're going out with Patrick tomorrow night." She turned her head to see the pleading look of her younger sister. "Joey asked me to go out with him so that Ryan could take Dawn to the movies. That way Ryan wouldn't feel so shy and awkward."

"Joey has a girlfriend. Let him ask her." Kat made a face, shrugging.

"Ryan doesn't like Chastity. And the Joey and Chastity power team is a bit on the rocks." Bianca moved over to the bed, falling so her elbows were on the mattress and her hands were clasped together. Kat looked unamused. "Please! You and Patrick are a sliver away from dating, which would be absolutely amazing for me." Kat gave her sister a look. "Fine, then I'll just have to tell daddy you skipped school yesterday and were with Patrick. Unsupervised, all day."

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Then I guess I'll have to tell him that you snuck out Tuesday night while he was at the hospital."

"And I'll tell him that you and Patrick went to a hotel."

"We did not!"

"He doesn't know that!"

Kat backed down from her sister as she noticed how close their faces were and how their claws were just waiting to come out. She began rubbing her temple.

"Please Kat."

"Fine, whatever, I'll talk to Patrick." She made a noise, pushing herself to lean against the wall of her bedroom. She looked over to Bianca. "It's all over school that me and Patrick are together, isn't it?"

"Basically." Bianca nodded her head. "Where did you guys sneak off too? Please tell me it wasn't really a hotel room."

Kat laughed. "Yeah, because I have no values or morals." Bianca's eyes were suddenly averted, causing Kat to roll her own eyes. "You don't become an instant sex fiend after having sex, Bianca."

"I know that. It's just, weird." The blonde moved from the floor, to the bed, leaning her own body against the wall. "Why'd you do it?"

"How was I suppose to know he would go and cheat on me?" Kat shrugged. "Who knows how long he was cheating on me prior to me sleeping with him."

"You sound like you don't care."

"I don't." Kat looked at her sister. "I was more upset about what he was doing behind my back then what I allowed him to do to me. I wanted to try it. It was all in fashion at the time." Kat nudged her sister, smiling.

Bianca smiled hollowly back. "You regret it?"

"No," Kat shook her head. "I learned from it though. I learned a lot from Justin. I told Patrick."

"Why?" Bianca looked at Kat with a crazed expression. "He's going to want to do it with you."

Kat opened her mouth, closed it, and then sighed, allowing her head to stare at the ceiling again. "Well, because I needed to know how he felt about it and if he would try to take advantage of the information."

"Did he?"

"Not yet." Kat said, bitterness falling from her lips with the words, suggesting it was only a matter of time before the tall, mysterious boy would hurt her. "He was pretty decent about it."

Bianca looked over to her sister. She smiled and dropped her head to Kat's shoulders. "Kat and Patrick, sitting in a tree--"

"Finish the song, and I will kill you."

"So, where did you two go?"

Kat shook her head and laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

---

Mr. Stratford stared at his daughter, his eyes blinking every three point two seconds. There was a weary expression on his face, his lips twisted into a slight frown.

Kat, who had been getting her breakfast in order, had not said anything or made eye contact with her father. Bianca was simply smiling brightly, her hands folded on the table and her make up and hair perfectly done.

"I don't like this."

"Daddy, it's not a big deal, we're just going to dinner and a movie. Kat has a date as well." Mr. Stratford turned his head, eerily, towards Kat.

"With who?"

"The boy who has too deep of a voice and looks older then seventeen."

"I thought we were mad at him." Their father's voice was very dry.

"We forgave him." Kat walked behind her father, making her way to her book bag. She gently patted his shoulder. "It'll be fine dad."

"You're going with Bianca, right?" There was more hope in his voice then Kat thought possible.

"Of course she is! She won't be with me, but she'll be at the same restaurant and in the same Cinema."

Kat threw a look to Bianca who seemed to ignore her.

"I just don't understand why you're so," he sighed. "Obsessed? With going out."

"Daddy, it's a favor for a friend. Joey is a perfect gentleman!"

"Is that true Kat?" He turned his head, his defenses failing. "Is this Donner boy a gentleman?"

"Dad, you met him, remember, the pink shirt boy." Kat rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's smart enough to be any less of a gentleman."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Mr. Stratford cleared his throat. "I knew these days would come around."

"And it's for the best." Bianca gently patted her father's hand. "Before you know it, I'll be getting married and moving away." She giggled, jumped up, and kissed her father on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

Mr. Stratford's face dropped completely, turning to Kat who went from confused to an overly large smile.

"At least you won't have a coughing fit every time you go into the bathroom because of her perfume."

"You're not allowed to leave."

"Ok daddy." Kat smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek as well. "I'll live with you forever. You like cats, right?" She breezed out of the kitchen, making her way to the front door.

Mr. Stratford, stared at the opposite wall before letting his head drop to the table. "I'm going to have to get more sample cups at work today."

---

Cameron stood in front of Bianca's locker. He was holding a white, orchid looking flower, his hair slicked into some style from a magazine, and his outfit perfectly paired up. He smiled brightly as the bubbly blonde walked to her locker.

"Wow, Cameron, very nice." She gave him a wink, opening her locker and tossing her Chemistry book into the metal box. "Hot date or something?"

Cameron, nervous and slightly sweating, shoved the flower in her face.

"This is for you." There was a rehearsed quality to his voice. His gestures a little jerked.

Bianca raised an eyebrow and took the flower, lifting it to her nose. "Thanks Cameron, this is really sweet."

He nodded his head, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." Bianca turned back to her locker, smiling and bouncing her hair in the mirror that hung on the door.

"I really like you." Bianca's smile disappeared, her hair flying as her head turned to look at her closest guy friend. Hell, her closest any kind of friend. "I've liked you since I met you."

"Cameron, I--"

"And I know I'm not popular and some people think I'm gay. But I'm not gay. I very much like girls." He shook his head. "I very much like you."

"Cameron, I like you a lot as a friend, but you know, I think your great." She was at a lost for words and at some point her head had begun shaking back and forth.

"You don't like me like that." He gave her a small smile. "Wow, Patrick was right."

"Patrick? Patrick Verona? Kat's almost boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, but, so, yeah." Cameron began walking backwards. "I have to go, but I hope you have a great, um, weekend."

Bianca watched as Cameron smiled, waved, and then turned around, weaving in and out of the crowd that had already begun to form around the hallway. She let out a muffled screech and turned in the opposite direction.

---

"So, we're going out tonight, to the same restaurant as your sister and her friends, as well as the same movie theatre. And I'm suppose to be excited because?"

Kat elbowed him. "Look, Bianca really wants to go and I could go with you or hunt down some poor guy to go with me."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to do that, now would I? That would definitely be a poor guy." He smirked and looked up, making a face as he saw Bianca storming down the hallway. "What happened with your sister?"

"Nothing to my current knowledge." Kat stood, waiting for Bianca who looked as if steam should be flying out of her ears. "What's wrong?"

"You're boyfriend told Cameron I didn't like him and that it was ok to tell me that he liked me!" Bianca was talking to Kat but pointing to Patrick who instantly put his hands up.

Kat stared at Bianca, her eyes darting to look at Patrick. "So, do you not want us to go tonight?"

"NO!" Half the school had tuned in to the three. "I want you to have a talk with your, stupid, insensitive, stupid boyfriend!" Bianca turned around, only to turn back and face the pair. "And I need you to be at the car at exactly two forty five so I can go home and get ready! I'm going to be a mess after spending the day trying to talk to Cameron!"

Kat and Patrick watched as the blonde turned back on her heel and stomped down the hallway.

Patrick's lips were in a tight line as he turned to look at Kat. Her hands covering her face.

"I'm going to kill her." She mumbled.

"Technically I told him he should just wait it out." Patrick's lips formed back into their tight line as Kat held a hand up.

"I don't care. I just don't care. Let me go and find, I don't know, her or that Cameron kid, or Jesus, I don't know!" Kat began walking away, only to stop and hit Patrick squarely in the chest.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"You just sit and pray that Bianca has forgiven you or let me tell you how fun it will be to deal with my dad. Just wait and see for that good fun time." She made a noise and walked away, stomping, very similarly to her sister.

Patrick stared after her and then around to the group of students still watching him.

"Yep, that's my girlfriend, lucky me." He nodded, beginning his own thoughtful walk to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I wish I owned this show… or at the very least some of the characters.

**Author's Notes: **It's a little cliff-hangerish at the very end. But that's ok. It's a cute chapter, nothing major goes down and I lightly touched up on Cameron, very lightly. I'll have more Bianca/Joey/Cameron next chapter. ANYWAY Thank You guys, so much, you're all so fabulous, what with the alerts and reviews and everything. Yay, new episode tonight! Boo, it's the season finale. I'm very excited tho! Happy Readings and have an awesome night!!

* * *

* * *

You know what the problem was, the problem was that she was getting way to close and way to attached to Patrick Verona. She knew this because she had tried on three different outfits and had been trying to style her hair. Katherine Stratford did _not_, and let's repeat this, did not do these kind of things for boys. Not after what happened with Justin. Not after she learned, the hard way of course, that they were all worthless scums of the earth.

Kat had never been the girl who out did herself to impress them. Sure, sure, with Justin she made a little more of an effort. Not much though. She still wanted to maintain her character. And Justin had always stated how cute she was in her laid back jeans and band shirts, always with a book in her hands. And, yes she had gotten a little more punk rocker in the past year or so, but only because it fitted her new found presence after that summer.

She was a changed woman and no man would ever make her feel like she was beneath them. Because, and let's be honest, no man was ever going to be above her. At least never again.

Kat groaned and fell on to her bed face first. She had spent the better part of the last two days receiving lectures from Mandella and trying to stop thoughts of Patrick from invading her mind. She had spent the better part of today trying to calm down Bianca who had not only tracked down Cameron, but had let it slip that she was going out with Joey Donner. Cameron was unenthusiastic to say the least.

And _now_ it was almost seven thirty, which meant Patrick would be here in less then half an hour and Joey would be here in less then half an hour.

Mr. Stratford had the living room set up to show the boys a video of one of his recent births. Kat was still trying to figure out how to save the raven haired boy and the blonde haired boy from that unnecessary punishment. She just wasn't sure how dramatic she should go.

She sighed and rolled over so that she was on her side, staring at the window. It had been easier a few weeks ago when she and Patrick were at each other's throats, the sexual tension suffocating anyone who was in a five foot radius of them. The sarcastic remarks, the heated looks, the annoyance that spread through her body like a fever, that was normal. That was easily controlled and manageable.

_This_, whatever you wanted to call this, was completely spastic. The uncontrollable heat that coursed through her veins as his lips met hers and how his hands took over her body, creating streets and paths across her skin. The way her brain instantly shut down when he gave her that look, that smirk, that message of lust with his eyes. Oh, and dear lord, the way his body felt against her, it was way too much to deal with. It was unnatural.

She was no sex fiend, by any means of the word. She had only had sex that one time, because she wanted too, she wanted to prove something. And, it had been a year and a half and she did not think about sex that often. It wasn't that amazing of a thing in her opinion. She could easily live without it for another few years. Piece of cake. At least that was before she met the boy with the overly deep voice who made her whole insides melt like butter.

And Kat Stratford, did _not_ melt like butter for a boy. Or was he a man?

Another growl escaped the brunette's lips.

"Wow, you practicing your animal ritual sounds?" Kat's eyes sprung open from her thoughts to stare at the delicate, perfectly carved face of Patrick Verona. She jumped so fast and so high, a thump from her landing on the floor echoed across the house.

"For all that is good and pure!" She swore from her position on the floor.

"KAT! Are you ok!" Kat's eyes bulged for a second time.

"I'm fine daddy! I'll be down in two minutes!" She listened, carefully, holding her finger up to quiet Patrick, who had no real intention of making noise. Placing her finger down, once she was sure there were no footsteps on the stairs, she huffed and turned to glare at the smirking senior.

"Hey."

"Hey? _Hey_? Um, hello, you are suppose to ring the doorbell, not climb up to my window!"

"You know, Romeo climbed up to see Juliet and she swooned."

"Juliet was fourteen and had father-daughter issues." Kat retorted, walking over to her closet. "I'm almost eighteen and have father-will-kill-us-both-dead issues."

Patrick rolled his eyes, walking up behind her and peaking into the small area. "You ready?"

"I'm definitely something." She mumbled. Where they were going or doing or seeing was still a good mystery to Kat. Jeans and a gray sweater with her mother's thin string of pearls and her favorite boots seemed like an appropriate enough outfit. It helped that she was also sporting her normal loose hair and her favorite bracelets.

"I think you look very cute." Patrick smirked and fluffed her hair a bit. He turned and walked over to the bed, flopping down. "I really like your bed, very comfortable."

Kat's eyebrow rose. "I'm glad, because you're never going to get to take full advantage of it, get up." She walked over to him, crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine, fine." He held out a hand. "Little help?"

Kat rolled her eyes, gently taking his hand. What she hadn't expected, which thinking back on it made her feel extremely stupid for not expecting it, was him pulling her down. She crashed, royally, against his chest. The wind was knocked out of her as he twisted, causing her to be the one laying on the bed, him over her.

To say she was impressed would do no justice to the look of pure annoyance that erupted across her face.

"You're another one on my hit list Verona!" There was a genuine death threat with her words.

"I can't help it." He smirked, his nose gently touching her nose. "I'm just so drawn to you."

"I swear to god if you kiss me I will kick you so--" She was cut off by his face dipping down and capturing her lips in his.

Kat struggled with many inner battles, most of them (especially recently) involved the overly charming, equally annoying boy that now laid across her. Her newest inner battle was one that she had fought against once before. The feeling of another person with her and the emotions it caused in her head, her chest, and her downstairs regions.

"Verona, I'm going to kill you." It didn't seem like the correct thing to say after a kiss, but it was how she felt. And if Kat listened to anything her father had ever said, it was honest was the best policy.

"You're dad will probably do that first."

"Oh, sweet baby jesus, my dad. We have to go downstairs. Joey's going to be here in--" The door bell echoing upstairs caused Kat to frown. "Dammit." She looked at the bemused face of the boy on top of her. "I didn't say dammit."

Patrick laughed and rolled over, allowing Kat to sit up and look at him.

"Stop looking so comfortable on my bed, before I hurt you."

"I'd let you hurt me any day of the week." He let out, what sounded like a yelp, as Kat pinched his side. "I meant in a more, fun, kinky sort of way."

"Get. Off. My. Bed." Kat walked over to her window, gesturing to the balcony.

"I am not sneaking all the way back down just to have to go to the front door." Kat stared at him as if he had a grown another head.

"Ok, that's fine, why don't you just waltz right down the stairs and say hi to my dad." She smiled and did a bit of a bounce. "That will sure make him like you more."

"Why? You like me enough for both of you." Kat's smile instantly dropped.

"Get out."

"My pleasure." Kat's eyes raised as Patrick smirked and walked over to her bedroom door, opening and walking out to the hall.

"Oh Jesus." Kat mumbled, her brain trying to catch up with this short timeline of events. "I'm going to have to go to a convent."

---

Kat sat next to Patrick and Bianca on the couch, her lips in a tight line and her eyes narrowed viciously. She wasn't a hundred percent how Patrick had gotten down the stairs, past thing living room, and out the front door, just to ring the door bell, without her father noticing, but she was not in the mood to find out.

"So, again, no sex, no drugs, no alcohol, no motorcycles, no sugar after nine, no kissing, no hand holding, no sob stories about the army or fatal diseases, no--"

"DAD!" Bianca and Kat looked at each other and then their father who still had his mouth open and a finger raised.

"Daddy, we'll be fine. We have to go and meet our friends, we're going to be late."

"It's better to be late time wise then menstrual cycle wise." Kat placed her hand over her face as Bianca made an embarrassed noise.

"Dad, we promise there will be no fun of any kind." She stood up, grabbing Patrick's arm and gently nudging Bianca's head. "We're leaving now."

"Just remember," Mr. Stratford pointed to the television that was behind him, which was paused on the mother's screaming face and the father's panicked face. "Sex is bad."

Kat nodded and shoved Patrick towards the front door, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Bianca was hot on her heels, dragging Joey behind her.

Both girls sighed in relief as the cool October air hit them.

"Ok, so, see you at the restaurant." Bianca smiled and, still dragging Joey, made her way to his car.

Before Kat could say anything, since she had no idea where they were going to eat, Patrick gently grabbed her shoulders heading towards his bike.

"Um, no, do you want my dad to have an aneurism?"

"It's a date, I would like to be in charge of transportation."

"Why? Because it's women can't be the ones in charge of a date? Because you'll look like a pansy having a girl drive you around? Because--" Patrick placed his hand over her mouth, bending slightly to be at her eye level.

"Because it was drilled into my head since I was ten, that on a date you are to be treated like a princess. I'm well aware you're not a princess and you can take care of yourself, but it be nice to act like the chauvinistic pigheaded guy, who just wants you to have a good time and do something for you. Ok?" Kat, hand still over her mouth, nodded her head. "How about, you let me drive your car and pay for dinner, and then you can drive to the movies and pay for our tickets? Unless you let me pay for all of it."

He removed his hand and watched as Kat simply stared at him. He expected a rather large argument.

"Ok, fine, that sounds good." Kat nodded her head, taking the keys from her pocket. "If anything happens to my baby, I will kill you."

Patrick took the keys and watched as she walked past him towards the car.

"Sounds good to me."

---

For a sort-of first date, Kat was surprised at how well it had been going. They had gone to a small Italian bistro and sat an ample distance from Bianca and her friends. Close enough to keep an eye but far enough to give Bianca her privacy.

They had kept the conversation to very shallow topics. Cars, bands, her father's inability to be normal, his uncle's ranch, and a very light touch on school. Other then that, nothing of importance had really been discussed. Not that Kat was planning or hoping for anything of importance to be discussed. It was her and Patrick, less was sometimes said with more.

It was slightly past nine and the two were sitting in the movie theatre. Just as Patrick had promised, Kat was allowed to drive to the theatre and pay for the tickets. Patrick, however jumped ahead of her and bought them sodas, and then, once they had been seated went and got her a small bag of popcorn.

How he had known she had a slight craving for the salty treat after seeing a girl half her size hold a bucket of the buttery goodness, Kat would never know. But she was ultimately grateful.

"I'm impressed Verona, you keep stepping up to the plate and hitting home runs." Patrick smirked, his eyes focusing on the screen which had movie trivia and fun facts.

"I have dated before Stratford. I'm not new to the game." Kat made a face, trying to delicately pick up the popcorn pieces rather then stuff her face.

"I'm sure those beach blondes really take you for a whirlwind on their dates."

"I wouldn't really know. I don't really move past the one night stands with them."

"Then, oh wise one, who did you date?" Kat popped a kernel in her mouth and smiled. "I'll have to send her a thank you card for house breaking you."

Patrick's smile, Kat noticed as she looked over at him, was a little less sarcastic and a little more, human? He sighed and leaned back, his eyes meeting hers.

"Just some girl I dated the summer after freshman year. She use to come visit her grandmother, who lived across the street, every summer and, well, that particular summer we just hit it off." He shrugged.

"What happened?" Kat tried to sound nonchalant as she slowly filled her mouth with the popcorn.

"We continued dating for the first two months of school, until she dumped me to go out with my best friend." Kat's mouth opened widely. "I got into a huge fight with him and broke his nose. My mom sent me to live with my dad for the rest of the school year. She was working fifty, sixty hour weeks. She wanted me to be supervised." Patrick lifted his hands and quoted the last few words of his story. He smiled, his arms stretching up and then back to his lap. "I came back to school beginning of junior year to all these weird rumors and shit."

"Like you being a cannibal."

"That one was my favorite, I do love the taste of human flesh." Kat gave him a look, her hand moving back into her popcorn.

"I bet you do."

They both sat in silence, the previews just starting. Kat noticed that Patrick had slid down in his seat, his face parallel with hers.

"What about you? Who made you so tough and perfect?" Kat shot him a look.

"I am not perfect."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Then who made it so hard to get you to lower your defenses?"

"The guy with a cocky smile and a few good lines." She made a faux-shocked expression. "Just like you!"

"Oh, come on." She looked away from him, her head moving to stare at her popcorn.

"He was just, some guy who you'd think would never like me but, low and behold, used all his pretty words and his expensive smile to sweep me off my feet. He took me to nice places, showed me off, listened to me babble about all my stupid volunteer hours and picket line rallies. He would even read some of my favorite books, to keep up with me I guess." Kat tipped the bag from one side to the next. "And then he spent a summer with his Aunt and I became more involved with my friend Cordelia's sister's feminist group, and I found him frenching Lauren Holliston right in front of my first period class."

Patrick noticed that Kat was holding some popcorn in her hands that were no crunched into airy little pieces.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"What about Bianca?"

They both looked down to see Bianca sitting next to Dawn and the boys on either side of them. Joey was clinging to Bianca's arm as, yet another, zombie preview passed across the screen.

"Yeah, I think they'll be fine."

Kat allowed Patrick to drag her out of the theatre, her popcorn still in her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere." He shook his head, practically pulling her arm off. "I just want to go and talk."

"Wow, Patrick Verona just wants to talk. I might die of shock."

"Anything to watch your lips move." He looked behind at her, winking with his infamous smirk.

"I hate you." Patrick opened the passenger door, motioning inside with his hand.

"That's ok. You never seem to keep up with that train of thought." He shut the door going around the car. Kat folded her arms, her popcorn still in her hand.

"He's going to be the death of me." She watched him stretch one more time, his profile looking mysterious and sexy as he stared into the empty parking lot. "But, oh, what a way to go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nadda, zippo, zilch.

**Author's Note: **I think I got a little too mushy at the end of the first scene with Kat. But I'm standing behind, one because I'm in her mood, which is why I probably wrote her that way, and two because I feel that deep down, she has a very soft center. Patrick is Patrick, he's a little more tender then he probably should be, but oh well, and then I did a nice little Bianca/Joey thing. So, I mean, I stand by the chapter, I like it a lot. Thank You so, so much, for the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites. Because you know what, you guys are my favorites! Yay Team 10 Things I hate About You! Hope you enjoy, happy readings!! It'll be a little hard to break 100 reviews, wouldn't it? Lol. Whatever, as long as you guys enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Kat had not said one word as they drove to wherever they were driving too. It wasn't because she was mad or he was mad, it was because he wasn't talking. He hadn't said anything since they had gotten to her car. Not that it mattered, she noticed it was only nine twenty, they still had most of the night ahead of them.

The only thing weird about their road trip was the fact that they were driving through a neighborhood. A very nice neighborhood in her opinion. The houses were not overly different from her own house, a little bigger looking on the outside maybe. But she knew they were not anywhere near her house, or her street. She'd even go as far to guess that they were on the other side of town.

Patrick drove with a steady ease, turning down one street after another. He began to slow as they neared a delicate looking house, that was definitely a good size bigger then her own, with a massive driveway.

"Where are we?" Her voice sounded hoarse, be it because of confusion or lack of talking she didn't know.

"Home sweet home." He gave her a smile gently getting out of the car.

"Wait," Kat step out of the passenger seat, her eyes staring at the beautiful white house, with the wrap around porch and blue shutters. "You live here?"

"Yep. My mom's not home so you don't have to worry about meeting her." Kat felt a sink in her heart, noting she wouldn't have actually minded meeting his mother. Anything to begin piecing together his secret little life. Because, even though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to know how Patrick Verona was a bad boy-cowboy with a leather jacket, a motorcycle, _and_ a horse.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her, one day." Her voice sounded so small, even to her own ears. She looked away from the house and received a large smile from the brown eyed boy.

"Ok, I will be sure to arrange it." He chuckled a bit and pointed towards the house. "Are we going in or do you want to just stand outside in my driveway?"

Kat made a face but didn't comment, she walked ahead of him towards the front door. She smiled to herself as his hand found her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze once they got to the door.

"So, should I expect any coffins or torture chambers?" Patrick let out a hearty laugh, unlocking his house and gently pushing the door open.

"We keep all that stuff in the basement. Sorry."

Kat let out a mocked sigh. "Oh well, I guess next time." She stepped into the house pausing as she entered the hallway. There was an instant warmth about the foyer as she took in the glittery miniature chandelier and the hundreds of pictures that were literally everywhere.

"My mom's a bit obsessed with cameras and pictures, if you didn't notice."

Kat sure did notice. There were pictures of various people, little children, older adults, most of them focusing on a younger version of Patrick. And, damn, was he not just the cutest little boy in the whole wide world?

"Wow, I feel like I'm at a picture gallery." She walked a bit, stopping at the long table that sat directly next to a doorway. Her fingers gently touched the smooth wood finish, picking up a picture frame. "Is that your mom?"

"Yeah." She noted that he hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the front door. She noted that he was watching her as she peaked into the frozen memories of his childhood.

"She's beautiful." And that she was. She wasn't overly tall, but she had a round face that was bright and cheerful. Her black hair was pulled back, accenting her long neck and debutant smile. It couldn't have been that old of a picture because the Patrick in the memory had no visible differences with the Patrick in the hallway. They were both standing, on either side, of Lucy's head.

"Thanks." She felt Patrick's hand on her shoulder once again. "You want a grand tour?"

Kat nodded, gently placing the picture down. She couldn't help the feeling of utter happiness as he gently took her hand and lead her through the massive living room, the overly bright and clean kitchen, the office, with a beautiful private book collection. She barely registered the stairs as he showed her the guest room, the upstairs office, and then finally his room.

Oh, and what a room it was. Kat stood, her jaw hitting the floor and her eyes the size of saucers. It was almost twice the size of her room and was decorated, wall to wall, with motorcycle pictures, band posters, and various beach prints. There was a section, on the far wall that held a collage of pictures, some of people, some of places, and was she seeing correctly, two of her. His bed laid in a corner, perfectly made. And there were no hints of dirt, dust, or unlaundered clothes.

"My god. I think this is cleaner then my room."

"Yeah, my mom is a clean freak. She's a bit obsessive compulsive. She's on the pretty pills." Patrick smirked, flopping on to his bed. "Well, does it look the way you thought it would look?"

"I'm still waiting for the coffin and the bats." She gave him a playful smile, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "This is amazing. It's bigger then my room."

"It's a master bedroom. My dad built one for him and my mom downstairs, so, I got this one." Kat turned and look at him, a shocked expression once again on her face.

"You're dad built their bedroom?"

"He's in construction." Patrick nodded. "He lives in San Diego, works for a big company."

"When did they get divorced? I know you were younger, but, what's younger?"

Patrick sighed, he shifted himself, grabbing a pillow to prop his upper body up. "I was six. They had gotten married right after high school, my mom was seventeen and my dad was eighteen. They had me after about six years of their little hippy marriage, and then, six years later my dad decided he wanted out."

Kat broke her eye contact with him, her eyes moving across the room again. "Definitely thought I'd have to fight to get that out of you." She turned back to him as she felt a hand on her wrist. Their eyes made contact again as he pulled her to lay next to him.

She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat through his clothes.

"I can't believe I'm laying on your bed with you."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or not." Kat chuckled and looked up, locking eyes with Patrick.

"Your Padua's typical bad boy, the entire freshman class refuses to make eye contact with you. You skip school and talk back to teachers." She shifted so that she was half laying on him, her face inches from his. "And here we are, talking about divorces, laying in your bed, completely in our own world."

"I still have no idea whether that's an insult or not." He smirked, his hand moving to play with her hair.

Kat leaned forward and kissed him, her hands moving to balance herself over him as his arms moved to steady her. She pulled away and smiled.

"It's definitely an insult." Patrick smirked and loosened his grip on her so that she tipped to the side, giving him the perfect opportunity to reverse their position. Kat glare up at him.

"Admit it," Patrick leaned closer. "You love me on top of you."

"Pf, in your dreams Verona." His eyes widen as his face moved closer to hers.

"I think it's more your dreams then mine Stratford." Kat gave him a look, closing the distance between them.

She had to admit, as he laid over her, his body reacting to her body, his hands holding her and caressing her as her hands became lost in his hair, that she was getting way, way too close.

Then again, Bianca, the whole school, and Patrick himself had deemed whatever was between them as an official relationship. And that, well that was a little scary. Because if Kat remembered correctly, relationships didn't always work out the way they were suppose too. Patrick had admitted that he would probably, and please excuse the French, fuck up. Kat wasn't sure if she was willing to risk having to deal with all his stupid male tendencies.

Oh, oh, and don't forget her father. He would certainly kill her. Sure he liked Patrick as someone for Kat to hang out with, but as her _boyfriend_? Please. Walter G. Stratford would rather pull Kat from school and place her in a nunnery. She knew because she saw the various pamphlets he had gotten the day after Bianca snuck out and she had gotten a fake id. He was just the slightest bit insane.

Patrick pulled away, forcing Kat to open her eyes to the smirking face. "You're so very interesting."

She deadpanned, her eyes rolling. He just had to ruin everything, didn't he? Though, she thought, it was better then her ruining it.

"How so Casanova?" Patrick smirked, his body supported by his arms on either side of her.

"Because you wanted to move slow, but here we are, on my bed, in a _very_ compromising position."

"And yet, we're both fully dressed and the notches on my belt still remain at one." She smirked.

"I can't believe _you _had sex." He gently moved so that he was leaning against his pillow rather then on top of her.

"This shocks you because sex is obviously something you're a stranger to right?" There was a tone to her voice. A speck of jealousy that she didn't want to admit too.

"No, because your dad is psychotic and I just made you out to be, I don't know, someone who was going to wait for the right guy."

"You wanted to use me as you're hook up buddy not even a month ago." Brown eyes morphed from jealousy to anger in a flat second. "So I don't know exactly how much moral fiber you think I have."

Patrick closed his eyes and shifted so that he could stare at the ceiling. "I didn't mean it like that on the roof, Kat. It came out wrong. I just, after meeting your dad and just knowing you from what I know about you, which is not a lot, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, my dad doesn't know and, quite possibly, Justin could have easily been the one, at the time." Kat, who had turned her head to look at the various pictures on his wall, turned to see his serious face.

"Justin, huh?"

Oh, well, damn. Kat made a noise and turned her body completely. She had not wanted that information to slip. It was one thing to admit to something, it was a whole different ball game to give it a name. A name made it that much more real. And as far as Kat was concerned, if it meant nothing to Justin, it meant nothing to her. She was sure that Justin probably just kissed it off as whatever and referred to her as 'that mousy girl with the crazy father'. Or, better yet, 'that girl who was mildly annoying sophomore year and then overly compensating junior year'. Because, as stubborn as Kat had always been and as passionate as she was about her beliefs, junior year was definitely an over compensation of her feminist rights.

"I don't want to talk about _him_." She made a frustrated noise, her hand roughly wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to talk about anything."

She figured it was the perfect opportunity for Patrick to call her out on just being another emotional female. Getting upset over absolutely nothing. Because Kat knew, she was getting upset over nothing. Justin was long gone. He had did whatever he had done and Kat was a stronger person because of it. And she had promised herself that she wouldn't fall for another guy until she was stronger then they were. Emotionally and mentally.

Yet, here she was.

Patrick said nothing. She felt him shift his weight, only to let out a yelp as his arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to him. The heat and the security that she denied but secretly loved washed across her. His head found the crook of her neck, his breath even across her face.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes, unconsciously pressing herself into him. Damn the falling and damn the hurting.

She felt good now.

---

"I'm sorry Ryan got sick." Bianca looked over to Joey and shrugged.

"It's not really a problem, I wasn't really feeling the movie anyway." She smiled and turned to look back down the road they were walking over. It was about ten thirty, but all the little shops and ice cream parlors and diners were still hopping from teenager business.

"Wow, you're so cool." She turned back to look at the pretty blonde boy. Her eye brows rose questionably. "I mean, Chastity would have been a total bitch about having to leave the theatre and not having a back up plan or whatever." Joey shook his head. "She's been really mean lately."

Bianca opened her mouth only to close it. In all honesty, she hadn't noticed a change with Chastity directly related to her. If anything the head cheerleader was treating her more humanly. Though, Bianca had caught Chastity and Joey fighting more recently. Most of the time with Chastity getting overly nasty to end it.

"I think she just has a lot on her mind." Bianca nodded. Such as, according to Megan, that Chastity was fooling around with a competing quarterback from Westchester High. Now, Bianca didn't know the whole truth of it all, but her heart tended to feel more for Joey then her 'friend'. "She'll come around."

"Eh, I don't even know if I want her to come around. She always makes me feel like I'm stupid or something."

"You're not stupid Joey." Bianca sighed. She stopped at a bench, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit. "I think you're very," she paused. To say that Joey Donner was the next Albert Einstein was a little far fetched. "You excel in other areas, that's all. Like football and modeling. How many guys can pull that off?"

"That's true." Joey nodded. "You know, you're really smart. And pretty. That's probably why Chastity is so hard on you."

Bianca gave a small smile. "I think she gives me a hard time because Kat tried to destroy her mini-copper."

"Nah, she gets really mad when people compliment you." Joey let out a whistle. "She's a down right dragon."

"Well, that's ok." Bianca leaned into the bench, her eyes moving up and down the fairly busy street. "If I want to become a cheerleader I need to take the good with the bad, right?"

"I guess so."

The two blondes sat on the bench, their own silence doing nothing to filter the air of noise around them. There were cars driving smoothly down the road, music playing from various shops, all different yet mixing almost harmoniously, and the sound of laughter and talking as people walked past them down the street or into shops.

Even though she constantly lived out of a clichéd teen movie, as Kat put it so delicately, Bianca was definitely enjoying her teen-romanced night.

"I think you're great." Bianca paused in her search of nothing and slowly turned to look at Joey. There was a tight lip smile on his face and his perfect blue eyes, the ones country songs should be written about, were staring at her brightly. "I could have dragged Chastity out, or invited Camille, my mom's dog walker out with me. But I wanted you to come. I want to get to know you better." He paused. "Even though your dad is really scary. Does he take anything for that whole mean-ness disease?"

"We're looking into some medications." Bianca nodded, her eyes focusing on Joey. "Wait, are you serious? You want to get to know me?"

"Sure! You're smart, and your face is almost perfectly symmetrical." He reached out placing his hand on her forehead. "Five-head."

Bianca's tongue ran over her lips. "That's really sweet Joey."

He shrugged, taking his hand away. "But, seriously, how does your dad know all that stuff about sex and stuff."

"He's a gynecologist. It's basically how he makes his living. And I have apologized for that, right?" Bianca made a face, swearing to herself to hide her father's labor tapes.

"It's cool. I think it's cool having a parent who is all protective and stuff. My dad's never home and my mom gets headaches." Joey nodded his head. "She's usually always drinking some kind of fruity looking drink to help with it. Maybe your dad knows a good medicine!"

"Um, I'll ask." Bianca nodded her head, her heart swelling at the information of Joey's home life.

Honestly, Bianca wouldn't be able to handle having a laid back parent. Sure, sure, she has wanted one since she turned thirteen and her shirts started fitting just the slightest bit tighter around her chest area, but she couldn't handle it. She had been eight when her mother passed away. At eight the only scolding she had ever received was for playing in her mother's vanity.

And then, at the delicate ages of twelve and thirteen, Bianca had learned about the beauty of female organs from her father. Her overbearing, overprotective, completely crazy, father. Kat assured her, time and time again, that their mother would not have been the laid back one. Well, comparatively to their dad, yes, their mother would have looked like a parent who didn't give a rat's ass, but compared to some of their friends' parents, Kat and Bianca had something along the line of Nazi parents.

Which, no matter how she looked at it, at least she knew her dad cared. If she needed anything she could reach out and get it. Joey couldn't do that, Chastity manipulated her parents, Dawn's parents had a tendency to just say no, and Cameron was from a divorcee house, which, in retrospect wasn't that bad because it seemed like his parents did care about him, when they weren't at angry divorcee meetings or traveling the country.

"I guess my dad isn't so bad."

"Nah." Joey shook his head. "He's scary but I give him props." Joey looked at her and gave her a smile. "I mean, if I had a daughter who was as beautiful and as nice as you, I would be a little scary too."

It sounded like a line, but Bianca knew Joey well enough to know he was not that smooth. He basically only had the looks going for him. He was charming, not in a charismatic way, but a doofy, good looking way,

It happened rather quickly, looking back on it. All she felt were his lips on hers and the softness that the two created. Butterflies erupted across her stomach and the urge to begin giggling or skipping or jumping up and down spread across her whole body. It was her first _real_ kiss. She had kissed guys, sure, but it was more erratic and truth or dare induced. This kiss was sensual and hot and dreamy.

Just like in the movies.

When they pulled away, Bianca gave Joey a large smile.

For a split second, as he shyly smiled back, her brain stopped on a single image of Cameron, and the look on his face if he had witnessed this secret little affair. A splash of guilt ran over her body, mixing with the butterflies and rainbows of the situation. And as the guilt splashed across her veins, and the butterflies began dispersing, a new, more violent emotion literally crashed against Bianca's insides.

She, Bianca Stratford, had just kissed Chastity Church's boyfriend, in public.

Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Well, well, well… I own nothing. At all.

**Author's Notes: **DRAMA! This chapter is so chock full of drama, it's almost beautiful. Or, well, no, but, yeah you guys might totally just kill me. This chapter, especially anything to do with Kat, is loosely based on a fun little escapade between one of my friends, me, and her boyfriend. I will try and get the next chapter out early this week. Keep and open mind and Happy Readings!! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed! Thank you!

* * *

* * *

Kat laid across her couch with a book opened on her lap. She wanted to give the illusion that she had been reading rather then just sitting on the couch with a dazed expression on her face. Because, as much as she wanted to drift off into the world of day dreams and fantasies, it wasn't completely her forte.

"My life is ruined." Kat rolled her eyes and looked over the couch to see Bianca slinking into the living room. She was still in her poodle pajamas. "My life is completely ruined."

"I think you're being a little over dramatic."

"There were hundreds of people on the strip last night. They could have seen me and Joey!"

Kat stared at her. "Bianca, hundreds of people can not fit on the strip. Don't you think Chastity would have rode in on her broom stick if she knew about it?"

"Ugh! I have no one to talk to about all of this unpleasantness. I can't call Dawn, Cameron will be devastated, and Chastity will kill me."

"Did you ever even get to talk to Cameron about Friday morning's occurrence? I know he knows about your date, but--"

"He just began saying something along the lines of needing the weekend to think over everything. I think he may have even gone to his dad's till Monday morning." Bianca shrugged dramatically and flopped on to the reading chair.

Mr. Stratford walked into his living room with a basket of clean laundry. "The washer and dryer are empty. Why do you two look so down? Did something happen last night?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "No."

"Are you sure? I gave you both a break with the tests because everyone came home on time, but, if something happened, I need to know." Their father dropped the basket, staring between them. "I'll hire some people if they hurt you girls."

"Dad, nothing happened. Bianca is just a little paranoid because she went out, as friends, with Chastity's boyfriend, that's all." Kat gave a look to Bianca. "We can't have our little cheerleader fudging up with the dictator of evil."

"Daddy, Kat went to Patrick's house, unsupervised." Bianca smirked as Kat's mouth opened.

"Bianca kissed Joey!"

"Katherine kissed Patrick!"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Stratford threw his arms in the air. "No more kissing, either of you! Bianca, go upstairs and change, Kat, wait for me in the kitchen!"

Both girls backed down at the formality of their father's tone. They had seen him manic and crazy and a red, very, very red; but even they were surprised by his harsh tone.

Bianca was the first to move, slipping past her father and flying up the stairs. Kat took her time, moving slowly to place down her book and then getting up to move stealthily towards the kitchen.

She felt a little like a death row inmate.

It took her father the better part of five minutes but he was soon downstairs in the kitchen, moving around behind the counter.

"Dad I know that I should have--" She stopped as he raised a hand, still moving up and down, in the refrigerator and the cupboards. He stopped suddenly, smiled, and then walked around the counter to place down a plate of cookies and two chilled glasses of milk. "Um?"

"Have one, it'll do you some good." He sat down across from her, sliding a glass across the table and grabbing a cookie. "You're dating the deep voiced man-boy, aren't you?"

"Sort of." Kat nodded, her arm reaching for the crunchy looking treat. "We may have kissed, and there was a trip to his house, but it was just to see it, that's all."

Mr. Stratford sighed, stuffing his own cookie in his mouth. Kat watched as he chewed, his eyes unwavering from the plate between them.

"I knew it would eventually come to this."

"I'm not going to a convent daddy." Kat shook her head. "It's just not happening."

"No, I didn't mean that." He looked up in thought. "Even though there is a very beautiful one in Iceland." He dusted his hands and took a sip of the cold glass of milk. "I just, thought, after that Justin boy you wouldn't date until, I don't know, your thirties."

Kat gave him a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Well, college, at the very least. Which was fine with me since Bianca couldn't date until you dated. Not that Joey or whatever his name is seems to be that much of a roughen." Mr. Stratford looked at his daughter. "He's not, is he?"

Kat recalled to herself the soda incident where he became instantly apologetic and a bit more clumsy. "A roughen, no, no. He's our typical dumb jock, without the exceeding need to 'plant his seed' as you so love to call it."

Mr. Stratford nodded. "Good, good. Now, what about this Patrick boy. What do I need to worry about with him?"

"Nothing, he's just a regular teenage boy. He has a motorcycle, but he's safe with it." Kat shrugged. "I don't know, dad, he's a good guy."

"He has a very deep voice Katherine." Kat simply rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute."

"Oh lord, you really like him." He made a face and grabbed another cookie. He pointed it at her. "No sex, no babies, no back seats, no Karma-Sutra books, no--"

"Dad, I got it." Kat popped a piece of cookie in her mouth, her head nodding. "I'll be fine."

"I have to go talk to Bianca now. My little princess likes a boy."

"Dad, Bianca had always liked boys."

"Yeah, but now, she can act on it." Kat looked at her father, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Calm down. This is not _Gone With The Wind_. You're little debutant is not going to run away from the farm." Kat grabbed another cookie. "At least not until she has a driver's license and a prescription for birth control. And, she did turn sixteen, she doesn't even need you with her to get them."

"Katherine!" Her gave her a heated look. "No one is getting birth control pills!"

"Then I should throw mine away?" Kat had a full blown smirk across her face that began to deflate as her father's head began to turn a deep crimson. She put her hands up in weak defense. "I get it, sex jokes, not funny."

---

Bianca walked around the mall with nothing but her purse, her guilt, and the most adorable shoes money could buy. Or, in the case, her father's credit card. She would have to thank Kat for riling him up, because it made it that much easier to convince her father that sex was the farthest thing from her mind.

Now, after her conversation and the short documentary on teen pregnancy, her brain could only focus on Chastity, Joey, and Cameron. She felt that the mall would be the only sacred place to come and cleanse herself.

"This is the stupidest thing we have ever had to do." Bianca's shoulders slumped and she turned to her sister with a glare.

"I needed to get away from daddy and his projector. Which, by the way, I thought you had hid those stupid films."

"I did! How was I suppose to know he would have to go through the attic to find that stupid type writer?" Kat and Bianca both made frustrated noises. "At least he didn't make you watch the contraceptive film."

"No, just the teen pregnancy and the drinking and driving one." Bianca twisted her lips. "You would think after the third time watching the drinking and driving one I would simply close my eyes during the crash scene."

"Bianca, I had to watch a girl put in a diaphragm and find out that it didn't work a month later. I'd take the drinking and driving one any day of the week."

"We really need to look into some good drugs for him."

"Uh, yeah." Kat nodded.

"At least we each get to buy something if we promise not to have sex." Bianca looked down at her new shoes.

"Yes, because bribery is the way to go." Bianca made a face and shrugged.

"You're are just upset because they did not have my gorgeous shoes in your size."

"Bianca, we're about, oh, half a size different. They had my size." Kat made a noise, looking over the banister as they walked. "Whoa, isn't that your dictator?"

Bianca froze, leaning across her sister to see Chastity in the arms of a boy. A boy with brown hair and Hollister dress sense. A boy, Bianca quickly realized, who was not Joey.

"Oh my god! She's with that guy, OH!" Bianca's hand was moving in a rapid circle. "Caden Darshnal! He's the quarterback for Westchester."

"Looks like you shouldn't be feeling all that guilty about Joey." Kat stated, her eyes moving from the dictator and one of her minions to across the vast mall on the upstairs level. Walking down the marble hall was a tall, black haired, rebel poised boy. "Holy shit."

"What? What?" Bianca looked up at Kat, following her gaze. "Is that Patrick? Is he holding a Victoria Secret bag?"

Kat simply stared at the sight in front of her. She watched as he stood, almost dutifully, in front of some pink and purple looking store. She waited, her mouth hanging open, as a tiny little brunette bounced out.

"Who's that?" She heard Bianca and felt her shoulders shrug up. The girl was short, petite almost, with brown hair that was shiny and perfectly quaffed, sitting on her shoulders. She was wearing a white sports tank with flared jeans, a pink sweat shirt wrapped around her waist. Kat might never admit it, out loud, but the girl was coolly collected and very pretty. Even from far away, Kat could see a prettiness about her, with her shiny hair and golden skin. "She doesn't go to our school."

It was like watching a car crash, she didn't even feel Bianca go into her pocket. It wasn't until the sound of a message being sent made her twist to see her phone in her sister's perfectly manicured hands.

"What are you doing?!" Kat tried to grab the phone, only to trip as Bianca moved forward with lightening speed.

"If he answers your text you're safe."

"What do you mean I'm safe? He probably went shopping with a friend, or his, um, dammit! Give me my phone!" Her voice was in a harsh whisper that Bianca was too use to, to be afraid of.

They watched as the rocker cowboy dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the phone, a smile gracing his face. They watched, in frozen anticipation as the girl turned and looked at him and then his phone, her lips moving quickly. They watched, their shoulders lowering, as his own lips moved, his head shook, and his phone get placed back into his pocket.

"That stupid bastard!" Bianca's mouth was wide open. She looked over to Kat who was still frozen.

"Bianca, don't even go there. I promised I wouldn't jump to conclusions, so I am not going to jump to any kind of conclusions." Other then, Kat thought, her hands tightening along the banister, Patrick Verona was a dead man.

---

She had been watching the phone for the better part of an hour. He had not messaged her back, nor had he called her. Other then throwing it to him just forgetting, the urge to call him and demand answers was strong. Even though, Kat knew, she would never do that.

He was right when he had said that she wasn't like other girls, always expecting a phone call or a text. Needing to know absolutely everything at any given time. He was wrong in the sense of why she was like that, because it had nothing to do with feminist perspectives or her own personality, it was because she really didn't expect them to do these things. Justin never called her back. He would talk to her about it the next day or just show up at her house if he was in the mood. Justin taught her not to expect phone calls and gestures.

She was easy going in the sense of, do what you want, I'll do what I want, because that was what she knew. Kat Stratford never had a doting boyfriend (or guy friend for that matter) who religiously called her, messaged her, or stalked her. And Patrick, pf, he sure as hell was not going to change that expectancy around.

Kat made a noise and got off her couch, her phone still in her hand. What Kat couldn't understand was why she was watching her phone as if he was going to actually reach out to her. If only to prove her wrong.

She made her way up the stairs towards her room. She ignored the loud discussion Bianca was having with herself? The phone? Kat wasn't a hundred percent sure and she just didn't care.

Walking into her room, she shut the door with a slight slam, turning her stereo on. A song she didn't instantly recognized filtered across her ears.

"Bianca, I swear to god." She stated to herself, realizing her younger sister was probably messing with her stereo. There was no logical reason, Kat thought to herself, other then Bianca being Bianca. She was probably looking for something.

Since she had crossed the room she left the country sounding song on, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous lyrics.

"_I don't want another heartbreak, I don't need another turn to cry, I don't want to learn the hard way. Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye. But you got me like a rocket, shooting straight across the sky._"

Kat turned from her desk to the stereo. Was the entire, god-forsaken world against her? As Faith Hill began to belt out 'This Kiss' Kat basically threw herself at her stereo shutting it off. Now was not the time for this nonsense.

Her door swung open, causing her to basically fall into a heap from her already unbalanced stance.

"Jeez. Stand much." She recognized her sisters drawl as a sign the blonde was upset.

"Bianca, honestly, I'm not in the mood." She picked herself up, composing herself with a heated look. "What do you want?"

"I called Chastity, I told her she needs to be honest and tell Joey about Caden."

"And how did that work out for you?" Kat question walking over to her desk and flopping into a chair.

"There was a lot of yelling on her part." Bianca nodded. "She told me I shouldn't stick my big nose into things that did not concern me, especially if I wanted that cheerleading position."

"Tough break." Kat looked at Bianca and sighed. "What did you say that is causing this large amount of sadness?"

"I told her that she was being completely unreasonable and that she needs to think of other people besides herself. And I told her to think about Joey." Bianca made a noise. "I told her that if she didn't tell him, I would."

"And how exactly did Padua's Queen bee take _that_?"

"She told me if I told him then I shouldn't even bother coming to school afterwards." Bianca let out a very dramatic sigh, flopping backwards on the bed. "Kat, I'm going to be a social outcast." Kat sighed, her sisterly empathy pooling together. "I'll have to hang out with you."

All sisterly empathy disappeared as a glare rang across Kat's face.

"Thanks Bianca."

"You don't understand."

"Understand what? The need for you to constant kiss-up to Chastity, even though it goes against something you believe in, that you care about? Of course I don't understand because I would never do that to myself."

Bianca bit her lips as Kat stared at her. The two remained quiet at the desk and on the bed.

"Did Patrick call?" Kat looked over to Bianca and let out a noise. "I take that as a no. Did you find out who the girl was?"

"I'm sure she's just a friend, Bianca. I'll ask him at school, if I don't talk to him tomorrow."

"I would go to his house and stalk him."

"Which is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend."

---

Sunday passed with little to no effort for either girl. Bianca had called Dawn in to vent about Chastity and Caden. Kat wasn't sure what was going on, but the girls had been hanging on the back patio and in Bianca's room for most of the early afternoon. Finally convincing Mr. Stratford to take them to the Strip before he had to go to work.

Kat, getting the house to herself, relaxed. She took a hot shower, read a chapter in one of her books, finished her homework, and had been dancing to one of her records for the last half hour. And, as she did everything, trying to keep her mind on other things, she found herself checking her phone, even though the volume was on high.

It was a sad, sad, thing, she knew. But she wanted him to call. She wanted him to confirm that the perky little brunette was a friend, some random girl he was helping.

She was _not_ going to call him.

Which is why, as the phone on the other end continued to ring, shame ran through her body.

"Leave a message." His deep voice filled her head, forcing her to pull the phone away from her ear, pressing down the end button, and tossing it across the room.

"Well, that went well." She looked around her room. "Oh, yeah, I'm doing real well."

---

Bianca and Dawn walked across the court, their heads held high.

"Did you decide what you're going to do?" Dawn looked at her friend with a questionable look.

"I don't know." Bianca looked defeated. "He didn't say anything in History to me, so I guess she didn't tell him."

"You shouldn't get involved B, you don't know the power Chastity has over people." Dawn shook her head. "You deserve to be on the squad."

As they got to the cheerleading table, they silenced themselves as they saw Chastity, tears in her eyes.

"Can you believe it?" She asked, to no one, everyone, they weren't sure. "I told him about Caden and he said that I was a dragon and he broke up with me." She sniffled, putting her hand on her chest. "Me, a dragon."

Bianca sighed and sat down on the other side of Chastity.

"Oh, Bianca!" The blonde's face turned to instant shock as Chastity spun and threw her arms around Bianca's neck. "You were right, I shouldn't have been so cruel!"

Bianca was looking at the other members of the table, all who were just as shocked as she was.

"Chastity, it'll be ok." Bianca gently patted the girl's back. "At least you have Caden."

"But I want both!" It was safe to say the whole table rolled their eyes.

"Chastity, come on, this is not how we handle a break up." Even though Bianca had a feeling that Joey didn't do all the name calling, she still had to comfort the head cheerleader.

The curly haired girl pulled away, tears gone and face looking perfect situated. Bianca was envious and disgusted at the same time at Chastity's many talents of manipulation.

"You're right Bianca, I need to be strong." She turned to the table. "I am so sorry," her hand patted her chest, "that you had to witness that awful, ugly moment."

The other girls quickly began saying that it was no big deal as Bianca took the opportunity to scope out the court for a certain blonde. Her eyes, instead, landed on a certain raven haired boy, who was sitting with his odd little friend.

Bianca sighed and turned back to the table. Fun times all around.

---

"Where are we going?" Kat was in _no_ mood. Not only did Patrick not show up to school, she had decided that he was ignoring her. How did she come to this conclusion, one may ask, he still hadn't called her, messaged her, or snuck up to her bedroom. Which the last one was ok since her dad was still a little on edge from Saturday.

Mandella had dragged the brunette from eighth period to the Auto Shop all the way to the back of the school.

"We're taking Jamie's car and we're going to spy on the cannibal." Kat looked up at the blue sky, silently questioning fate's motives.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because this is ridiculous Kat." Mandella stopped. "He hasn't called you all weekend. He's not responding to you, he didn't show up to school, and you caught him with some tramp."

"She was probably just a friend!" Kat stated in an angry, sing-song type of way. Mandella gave her a look.

"Look, you know how I feel about him. And I know your upset, that kid is going to need stitches." Kat looked away from her best friend.

"It's not my fault that he's so flimsy a simple nudge would force him to fall." Mandella threw her a skeptical look, pulling Kat to the side of the shop where four cars were parked.

"I have his keys, put these on." Mandella handed Kat a pair of dark sunglasses.

Kat looked at the sunglasses and then at the very tinted car. "Really?"

"Haven't you ever watched James Bond?" Mandella slid into the miniature SUV. "Get in!"

"This is ridiculous." Kat stated loudly, climbing into the car. "It's illegal and stupid and you don't know where he lives."

Mandella gave her friend a large smile, turning on the navigation system and pressing a few buttons until the screen read 'Verona's Place'.

Kat started at the miniature screen. "Nifty."

---

She felt like a spy. A very stupid, in the wrong, spy. She looked over to Mandella who was looked, oddly, like an owl, staring, point blank at his white house with the blue shutters.

They sat, in Jamie's SUV, at the corner, hidden by the overly large house. They had been sitting in this spot for the better part of an hour. It wasn't enough that Kat had to make sure Bianca had a ride, but she also had to come to terms with the fact she had completely gone crazy. No help, of course, to Mandella.

"This is so, dirty." Kat stated. Mandella ignored her. Patrick's bike was no where to be seen. The only thing in the drive-way was a shiny, silver Toyota RAV-4. The street was quiet and there was even a hint of birds chirping. "This goes against the law."

"Kat, shut up."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"So we can catch him in the act!"

"Why do we want to catch him in the act?" Memories of being sixteen and watching Justin lean towards the blonde haired bimbo was clouding her mind. "I mean, this is _ridiculous_. I am perfectly fine with just confronting him whenever he gets to school or calls me back or shows up at my window."

"Yes, perfectly fine. And the kid who will need stitches?" Kat made a threatening noise towards her friend.

"This is stupid, just turn on the car and lets go home. Please?"

The sound of a motorcycle ripped across the car, causing both girls to watch as the black bike sped past them, barely slowing down as it turned into the driveway and parked. Kat instantly slouched in her seat, fully aware there was no way he would be able to see into the tinted monstrosity of a car she was in.

The two brown haired girls watched as the second person slid off the bike first, removing her helmet, her short hair shining in the sun. They watched as she dropped the helmet on to the back of the bike and then stretched, her shirt rising, so that she could pull her hair into a pony tail and then run her hands down her to stomach to smooth her shirt.

Patrick slid off the bike gently nudging the girl, causing her to hit him in retaliation. A second later her hand darted out, gently rubbing the spot she had hit.

"Wow." Mandella's whisper sounded like a scream to Kat.

Her brown eyes followed the two. Her mouth opened slightly as the door swung open and a tall, black haired woman, rushed from the house, waving at Patrick and bringing the girl into her arms. Brown eyes watched as his mother kissed the girl's head throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. Patrick's hand tugging at the girl's ponytail.

"Well." Kat turned to Mandella with a Cheshire Cat smile. "This was fun. Can we go home now?" She removed the sun glasses.

"Kat, I am so--"

"No talking, just driving." The other brunette wasted no time as she twisted the keys, put the car in drive, and hit the gas with a loud purr.

Patrick Verona was _so_ dead.

Kat looked back at his house one last time, the sunglasses making noises in her tightening hands. She was going to get to the bottom of this and then kill him for it.

"Kat, just to let you know, those are my mom's and they're about fifty dollars."

"Mandella, please, I'm fine." The sound of broken plastic echoed across the car. They both looked down to Kat's hands and the broken glasses. "You take checks, right?"


	12. Chapter 12 Filler

**Disclaimer: **Other then the knowledge that I can not live forever, I own not anything.

**Author's Notes**: **LOOK! **This is a _filler chapter_, so it's relatively shorter then most of my other chapters. I debated for the better part of yesterday and today if I was going to post this because it's _completely and utterly OOC _and solves basically nothing, or is that everything? Well, it definitely gives insight to Patrick. Not much, like, next chapter would give more insight. That's so, neither, here nor there. BUT, anyway, it's very different then the rest of the story, which, I do have a tendency to do. I found this AMAZING quote that I want to write a one-shot about Pat/Kat. Depending on how that goes is when this story will be updated, so, possibly not until the weekend. We'll see. I really hope you enjoy this _filler_, it's a cute little thing, IMO, and all will be better explained in chapter 13. So, yes, please keep an open mind! Thank you, so much, for the reviews and alerts, seriously, you guys are keeping me above the water (Yay! A hundred reviews!)! Happy Readings!!

Oh, and P.S., there is no fooling you guys, let me tell you! R&R

* * *

"So who the hell is she?" Patrick stopped in his tracks, allowing the bouncy brunette to slam into him. "Ow!"

"Dia, shut up about the phone call already."

"I'm just asking! I mean, I can understand if it's one of your little bimbos." Patrick gave her a heated look. "OH! So it's not just some little bimbo. That's so cute."

"MOM!"

"What? What happened?" The raven haired woman stuck her head out from the kitchen, looking to the two who were standing in the living room.

"Please get this irritating little pixie off my back." He stuck out his tongue as Dia kicked him.

"Aunt Linda, tell your son to tell me about _Kat_?" Patrick spun around.

"How do you know her _name_?" Dia shrugged, moving around him.

"I snuck a quick peak at your phone." Linda let out a frustrated sigh as the sounds of running feet screeched across her usually quiet house.

"Wow, if it was just me listening to you two, rather then watching you two, I would think you were six rather then eighteen and twenty!"

Neither young adult cared as Dia ran through the kitchen with Patrick hot on her heels. Linda sighed, placing her hand over her forehead. As the next sound of squealing erupted across her ears, she stuck her hand out, grabbing her only son by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stop and brace himself against the counter.

"We talked about that!" Patrick glared at his mother, rubbing his neck where his shirt had choked him.

"And when you finally act like an eighteen year old, instead of a spoiled seven year old, I'll stop doing it." There was a sing-song quality to her tone. "You're not at school, you can't scare me. Which, by the way, your principle called, seems that you've been sick quite a bit the last week of school."

Patrick opened his mouth, but it was Dia who replied to her aunt. "He's helping out with the ranch, I mean, that has to get him off a little bit."

Linda looked at her niece and then her son. "Patrick, I don't know what I am going to do with you." She had a murky look to her face. "Now, what is going on with you two?"

"Seems you're baby boy here has a little girlfriend. Who he's been ignoring all weekend."

Linda lifted her head from the stove, glaring over at Patrick who was glaring over to his cousin.

"It's that girl, the one you were pissed off with like, two months ago, but went to that band show and then took her to the dance. The one who was stalking you." He hung his head as Dia laughed.

"That's so cute!"

"She was not stalking me." He shook his head. "She may have very well been stalking me, I don't know."

"I didn't know you were dating her." Linda's voice dropped, her smile lightening up her face. "That's so--"

"Don't. I swear I'll move in with dad." His mother smiled and nodded her head, as he turned to walk up to his stairs. His mother let out a 'cute!', causing him to drop his head backwards, his shoes hitting the stairs more violently then he meant too.

He got to the landing, turning and disappearing into his room. Just as he shut the door, it reopened, Dia waltzing in.

"So, Kat, huh?"

"Dia, fuck off." He flopped on to his bed with a magazine in his hand.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman, she must swoon at the very sight of you." She made a face and walked over to the window, sitting on the edge.

"For your information, she actually gets very bitter and a little violent at the sight of me." Patrick lips turned up into a small smile.

"Aw! You really like her!" Dia smiled, and then did a one-eighty, throwing a pillow at his head. She nailed him. "Why are you being such a jerk then?!"

"Ow! Seriously?" He prized his most heated glare on his face, throwing the pillow back at her. She moved to the left, the pillow missing her by mere centimeters.

"I'm just saying that when you really like a girl you don't ignore them." Dia leaned against the wall. "You cherish them and support them and-- AH!"

Patrick jumped up as Dia fell to the ground. He rushed over to the window and opened it, pulling Kat in at record speed.

"Jesus Christ! Why would anyone go through the trouble of climbing to a second story window?!" Kat stood, taking in deep breaths. "It's like a death trap." She pointed to the still open window. "Is my window that horrible?"

"Um," Patrick gave her a look. "No. Are you high?"

"No, I am not high." Kat took a large step towards him, hitting him, flat handed, directly in his chest. "How dare you act like a moron!"

"Kat, slow down!" He grabbed her by her upper arms, to calm her as well as to keep a good lock on her upper body strength.

"Wow, she is a keeper." Both Patrick and Kat turned their heads to the brown haired, pixie like girl.

"Oh my god! She's in your room! The room I was in on Friday! You scumbag!" Kat tried to get another hit in, only to be turned and pulled into Patrick's chest.

"Kat! Stop it! You psycho!" Kat instantly shut down in his arms.

"I am not crazy!"

"Of course you aren't!" Dia gave her a large smile. "My name is Dia Verona. Patrick's cousin. I'm here visiting my father."

Kat's face morphed from disgruntled to overly lost. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Dia. Verona. Patrick's cousin." She nodded her head. "You don't know who I am because my cousin is a jackass who thinks he can get through life by being himself."

Patrick let go of Kat, his hand moving to cover his face. Kat stood, staring at the girl who was a full inch shorter then her, still wearing her clothes from earlier that afternoon.

On the one hand she felt like a complete and utter moron, on the other hand, she didn't feel as much shame as she should about being a complete and utter moron.

"Ok, well, I'll be downstairs, helping Aunt Linda." She gave a little wave, with her perfect French nails, and shot them both a small smile, slipping out of the room.

Patrick stood, his hand still over his face, as Kat stood, not even a foot from him, her face with a deepening blush.

"That was horribly embarrassing. And yet, very informative." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "How mad are you?"

Patrick's hand had dropped, his arms folding over his chest. He shook his head. "I told you, I like it when you're jealous."

Kat nodded her head. "I should kill you."

"For my cousin, as well as one of my best friends, being in my room?"

"For not telling me." Kat gently pushed him walking over to his bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I," he sighed and went to lean near his desk. "She came in Saturday morning, I didn't know she was coming until my mom forced me to go to the airport and pick her up. The first thing we _had _to do was go to the mall. I was going to text you back, I was, but Dia," he sighed and threw his arms up. "You have a sister, so you understand how the whole mockery of each other works, right?" Kat nodded, trying to make sense of his words. "Dia is like my sister, I would love to say older, but most of the time we're both too busy acting like we're ten. The mockery between us could easily rival and beat anything between you and your sister."

Kat sat on his bed in silence, her eyes focusing over him. She straightened herself up, closed her eyes, and held up her hand.

"You didn't call me or text me back because your cousin would make fun of you?" She opened her eyes slightly. "You know, I'm sure, how stupid that sounds, right?"

"I really do." He moved to sit in front of her. "I am not this guy Kat. I'm not going to admit I was an asshole."

"OH, BUT YOU ARE!" Both teens turned towards the door and the muffled shout from behind it. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Patrick brought his hand over his face again. Kat could see the blush erupting across his cheeks. It would have been the cutest thing if she wasn't so pissed at him.

"She basically lived in my house up until the beginning of last semester when she went to NYU. I use to follow her on her dates and she use to walk the girls to the bus stop after our little, trysts, if you'd call them that. She was there when my dad left and I was there when her mom died."

Kat stared at him, sighing in a very, over-dramatic, Bianca fashion. "I'm still mad at you for not calling me back."

"And I feel like an utter jackass after this entire ordeal." He smiled. "A little bit because of what I did and because I am seriously, not this guy."

"THAT MEANS SHE'S THE ONE!" Kat stared at the door as Patrick leaned across her, grabbed some random object, and threw it, full force, at the door. She watched as the door moved from the force of the object, trying to hide the smirk as an indignant, muffled 'ow' sounded from the other side.

"That was special." Kat stated, her tone dry.

"Which is why I didn't want you to come here in the daylight." He mumbled, a sour look on his face.

Kat rolled her eyes, her arms folding across her chest. As she debated exactly what to say to him the door opened. Her arms instantly dropped as Linda Verona stepped across the threshold.

"Hey, sweetie, dinner's done. And you must be Kat." Kat watched as the woman's smile not only lit up her face, but forced Kat to show her own smile. "You hungry? I made a ton of food. Chicken, pasta, veggie meatballs."

"You're a vegetarian?" There was a bit of admiration in Kat's tone.

"I dabble." Linda shrugged. "You in?"

"Uh, yeah, yes. Thank you. I just have to call my dad." Linda nodded her head.

"Then I guess I'll see you both down in five."

Patrick sighed as his mother walked out and the door clicked shut. He turned to look at Kat who had already pulled her phone out and began texting her father.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"What better way to annoy you then sit down to a family dinner with your mother and the cousin you didn't want me to meet?" Kat stated, not even looking up from her phone.

"You're just going to make fun of me with my cousin?"

"I think she has spunk." Kat slide her phone shut and got up. "I think we can become biffs with the right motivation." A smile spread across her lips. "Making fun of you is obviously everyone's favorite past time."

Patrick watched as she opened the door and walked out. He turned to look back at his wall, put his hand over his face, and let out a _very _exasperated and irritated sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Ugh, nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Five or six chapters my behind. Chapter 13 and **WHOA** it's a doozie. Just to keep you guys on your toes, it over laps with the filler, and the scenes overlap with each other. Basically it starts off with a Bianca/Kat scene, then a Kat scene that would overlap with the time period of the filler, then a Bianca scene that overlaps with the Kat scene, and so on and so forth. ANYWAY, it's wicked long and the end, well, it's a little weird, but, bare with me. The story might never end. I might have made Patrick's mom to easy going but this will not be the last we see of her and Dia. So there will be more of a back story to all that. And I'm sorry I didn't add too much of Kat/Dia interaction, but I surely will later on. And more on Bianca&Chastity as well as Bianca/Cameron & Bianca/Joey.

Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, it means so much to me! And sorry long update, I have A LOT of stuff going on and the next update might be a bit delayed. Happy Readings and R&R. And Thank you **Pinkbananasmoothie** for the congratulations. A big **THANK YOU **to everyone, you guys, so the best!

* * *

Bianca had spent the better part of her day at school listening as Chastity rambled on and on about how she was better off without Joey and now she could be with Caden. Then Bianca spent the better part of her ride home listening as Chastity rambled on to how she was too good for Joey to break up with her, and she would have to break up with him at school the next day.

Now, it being close to five o'clock, Bianca had turned her cell phone on silent and became very comfortable in front of the television. It was safe to say she was over Chastity for the moment.

The door opened and shut with a merciless bang. Bianca looked over the back of the couch and then turned back to her movie.

"What happened?"

"He was giving that girl a ride on his bike." Kat let out a breath and walked in to sit on the reading chair. "I owe Mandella fifty bucks now."

"You guys betted on Patrick's loyalty?" Bianca made a face. "And you didn't let me in on it?"

"I didn't bet on his loyalty Bianca. I broke her mom's sunglasses. Maybe you're both over reacting."

"You were the one who got in the car and let her drive you to his house." Bianca lowered the volume to the television. "Which, I really wish I could have gone, I think that would have been a lot more fun then anything I had to deal with."

Kat rolled her eyes, kicking her feet up on to the coffee table. "I see it was a fun day with Chastity."

"She's gone off the deep end. One minute she's happy she's not with him, the next she's pissed off that he's not her doting servant, and then she goes off on some rant about how she should break up with him." Bianca shook her head. "You're so lucky you don't have these types of problems." Kat looked at Bianca deadpanned. "I'm just saying."

"I don't know. Are you upset that you had to listen to all of Chastity's craziness or mad because you went up a level in high school society and now you can't have Joey Donner?"

"That, _that_," Bianca made a noise from her throat. "I don't know what to do! Cameron isn't talking to me, at all. Chastity won't stop talking to me. Joey keeps trying to talk to me."

"Wow, you're a regular Marie-Antoinette. Let them eat cake." Kat smirked as Bianca glared at her.

"That makes no sense." Kat shrugged. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You have to do what you think is right, Bianca. Talk to Cameron, talk to Joey, and talk to Chastity. One of them is bound to say something that will help your decision."

Bianca stared at Kat as if it was the most useless information she had ever received in her life. And, really, it could have been.

"What are you going to do about Patrick?" She leaned back into the couch, looking at her sister who simply shrugged. "You need to go and call him out on it Kat!"

"Call him out on it? This is not a rumble. This isn't even anything. It's probably some friend. You and Mandella need to just, calm down."

"Then maybe you should take a nice heaping of your own advice and go talk to Patrick." Kat looked at Bianca, her lips parting slightly. "If I have to go and confront three people over matters that even I would rather let play over my head, you need to go and talk to your _one_ person. Prove me and Mandella both wrong."

Kat wasn't sure when Bianca had learned this defense mechanism, or rather, weapon of choice, but she was not amused. Before she could say anything or retaliate the hallway erupted with the sound of knocking.

The two sisters stared at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"Did you invite anyone over?" Bianca whispered.

"No, did you?" Kat got up first, making her way to the door. Bianca jumped up seconds later, tripping over her shoes that she left haphazardly next to the couch. "Really Bianca?"

"Open the door." The blonde hissed, straightening almost immediately as Cameron stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Well," Kat stated, "I guess I need to go and talk to some people." She smiled and patted the tall boy's shoulder, throwing a 'good luck' look over her shoulder to Bianca.

Cameron smiled softly at the brunette, turning and looking at Bianca with a slightly dimmer smile.

"I didn't know you were coming over." Bianca stated, her voice holding a certain amount of caution.

"I need to talk to you. And it couldn't wait any longer." His voice was sullen as his hand ran through his hair.

Bianca side stepped so he could come in. She glared at the sky as she shut the door.

---

Katherine Stratford hated what she was doing. She hated what she was doing, not because it went against her better judgment. Not because it showed that for the span of a weekend she could prove she wasn't just some crazy girl. Not because she really and truly did not want to know the truth. Katherine Stratford hated what she was doing because this proved she cared way, _way_, too much.

And Katherine Stratford didn't do care.

She had text-ed her father (knowing full well he couldn't text back) that she was going over to Patrick's house. She included that his mother was home and that he had another friend over. They were just going to hang out. She didn't include the part where she beat him and his 'friend' senselessly.

Less then two minutes later she received a two page, perfectly typed, text message in return. All basically saying have a good time but don't do anything. Literally anything. Obviously her father might not know how to text, but those nurses were probably texting champions.

She didn't respond, her brain running too fast to even attempt multitasking.

Confrontation, though very liberating when done with something you believed in, made her physically ill when she had to do it with something she didn't believe in. She sure as hell had not confronted Justin after his little performance in the front hallway. She had spent the entire day dodging him and ignoring him until last period. Which was when she finally handed him a letter she had written during the course of her morning classes and basically handed his ass back to him on a platter.

That was about the time Kat went from that quiet girl with her weird obsessions and a crazy father, to the crazy girl who could kick your ass.

The title of crazy was no stranger to Kat. Even though, especially on days like this, she wish it was.

She had been driving around for at least half and hour and was completely confused as to where he lived. Praying she had found his neighborhood she began driving around, making lefts and rights as she so desired. When she ended up in a cul-de-sac with twelve year olds playing basketball and some Stepford looking wives talking on their million dollar porches, Kat called Mandella to get Jamie's number.

After getting made fun of for ten minutes and then verbally assaulting him for five, Kat was finally heading in the right direction. She had asked Jamie who the girl was, but the skinny boy played stupid and tried to assure her that the only girl Verona was going with was indeed her.

Even though she wanted to believe the car junkie, with his own smooth tongue and loyalty of his friend, she didn't trust him. She trusted Bianca and Mandella, and she maybe trusted Patrick. Jamie, not so much.

It just couldn't be enough that what she was doing could possibly be deemed illegal if taken to court.

The only plan of action she had was to waltz up to his front door and catch them in the act. She wasn't sure why in her brain he would answer his door with them making out, but she had it on good authority to just go with it.

Then again if his mother answered the door she didn't want to give the impression that she was some crazy stalker after her son. For all Kat knew that was the exact description Patrick had given to his mother. What if his mother didn't even care that he used girls like Kleenex? Would that make her the bad guy or both of them the bad guy?

Kat let out a frustrated moan as she parked her car at the corner. She stared at the white house with the blue shutters, his motorcycle gleaming in the setting sun.

How the car turned off, her door opened, and her feet stepped out onto the hard street, she'd never know. She barely remembered walking from her car, across the street, through the soft grass, to the other side of the house, next to his garage. If she remember correctly, which she figured she had, his room was directly above the garage.

Now, how she was scaling the side of his house to get to his second story window, well, that was going to be it's own kind of Kodak moment.

It was easy to climb up and down her window because there was a trellis. Which was one of the reasons she got the room. Not that Bianca was completely brain dead when it came to sneaking out of the house.

Kat stared at the smooth vinyl. There was no way she would be able to climb vinyl panes. It just wasn't possible. She leaned on her heels, staring up to his window.

The bastard made everything look easy.

She looked towards the street and then towards his backyard, her eyes widening as she saw the small six or seven foot ladder. Maybe god wasn't completely against this. She could be just as smooth and rebellious as stupid Patrick Verona.

Or she could look like a complete tool as she dragged the heavy ladder under his window and stared to climb it. She was going to go to jail. One of his neighbors or his mother or someone, possibly a police car, was going to see her and she was going to jail.

Kat stopped climbing, her hand going to her forehead. This definitely surpassed crazy. She should have just used the freakin' front door and risked seeing his mother.

As she got to the top, her hands curving around the empty plant box that was attached to his window, she could see just into the room, which would be Patrick's legs on the bed and the girl sitting on the window seat. Kat gently pulled herself so that she could get a better look, her feet moving from flat to tip-toes.

She found it a little weird that she couldn't hear anything. But maybe she wasn't close enough. Pulling herself, even more, prayers of the plant box being securely attached, she managed to get her elbows into the box and her feet to lose footing.

She popped her head up, causing the girl to turn and fall off the seat and causing Patrick to jump from his bed.

The window flew open so fast she thought for sure she'd fall. At least she swore she'd fall until his hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her effortlessly into his grand bedroom.

As her feet hit the ground, his hand still on her arm, and the girl staring in some corner. A sense of security rang through her body forcing her to feel the heat of his touch and trust she had denied as she drove to his house.

She opened her mouth ready to begin bitching, only to notice her words were about the window and her breath was even. Her brain was working too fast to make sense of anything.

She could just kick herself. And she definitely would, right after she kicked him and his little pixie like bimbo.

---

Bianca watched as Cameron moved around her living room awkwardly. She already knew he was nervous because of his breathing pattern and his hands wringing together. He couldn't be here to ask her out again, right? She didn't think she had the means to explain how great he was and how she wanted him to be her best friend, but she didn't like him like that.

Even though, according to Kat, he was a decent guy. How the hell Kat knew this, Bianca had no clue. But there it was.

"You can sit." Bianca motioned to the couch as she crossed the living room to sit in the chair Kat had just occupied.

"I'm not staying that long." He shook his head and sighed. "I think I need a break Bianca."

"A break?" She stood up too quickly, her lungs filling with air.

"Yeah, I, um," he chuckled, his hand running through his hair again. "I know that you and Joey are probably going to go out. And I know that, maybe not right now, I'm not the one you want like that. But until I come to terms with that, I need a break."

Bianca stared at him, her mouth opening. There was a tight twist in her chest. He was her best friend. The only one she could trust with all her little secrets without it biting her in the ass. The one she ran too when something good happened; when something bad happened.

It was easier when he was gay.

"You don't want to be my friend?" She shook her head.

"I do! I do want to be your friend." Cameron took a step towards her. "But, Bianca, do you really expect me to listen to you drool about Joey or vent about Chastity or call me to listen to all these things that I'm not apart of. I can't be your friend until I'm ok with Joey and you. Or until I'm ready to listen to all these good things and bad things without getting hurt. I just need some time to think."

"Please tell me Patrick didn't tell you to say all these things?" There was a plea in her tone.

"No, he didn't. I told myself to come say all these things." He nodded his head, bending down to gently kiss her cheek, his hand lingering in her hair for less then a second. "I'll talk to you later, Bianca. Good luck with Joey."

She reached out to grab his arm, but stopped herself. "Cameron."

He smiled at her and walked out the front door, his nervousness completely disappeared. Bianca sat on the arm of the reading chair, her eyes staring at the door.

She looked down at the coffee table and noticed her phone lightening up, Chastity's name blinking across the screen. Bianca got up and walked into the kitchen, going towards the freezer where her father kept his secret stash of ice cream.

---

Kat sat in awed silence as she listened to the two cousin fight in the kitchen over which plates to use to serve the food. Apparently Dia thought they should use the 'fancy' dinner plates, where as Patrick thought the regular plates were more then sufficient. Kat listen to all of this going on, looking sideways at Linda who seemed oblivious.

Her head was bobbing to imaginary music as her nails clicked against the table. Kat wasn't sure if she should be afraid or amused.

Linda shifted to look at Kat directly, forcing Kat to realize that Patrick got his intense eyes from his not so intense mother.

"You have a sister, right?" Kat barely heard her. "I bet you two don't do this."

"Not over kitchen ware, no." Linda nodded her head.

"Gives you a whole new perspective on my delinquent son, doesn't it?" It definitely did, Kat thought, nodding her head gently. "I personally want to apologize for their behavior, you would _think_," Linda's voice grew louder, "that with company in the house they could behave themselves!"

Silence filled the kitchen as well as the dining room. Linda smiled, proud of herself, nodding over to Kat. A second or two passed and after a very vicious and low 'ow' was produced, the two walked out, one with plates and the other with silverware.

"Oh, look, it's my two little angels coming to set the table." Linda had a mock adoring look on her face. "Blessed is me."

Kat couldn't help the laughter that fell from her lips. She had never been so entertained at dinner. Bored to tears and sometimes disgusted, sure, but entertained, not so much.

Patrick and Dia refused to comment, placing the plates harshly on the table. Linda let out a sigh along with a smile as she stood up and practically skipped into the kitchen.

"This is great." Kat whispered as Patrick sat down.

"Oh, trust me," his deep voice drawled. "It only gets better."

Linda walked out with plates in each hand as well as her arm. They were each filled with mounds of food, much more then Kat thought was necessary. At least that was until Patrick and Dia both dove into the bowls, filling their plates to the brim. Kat sat stunned as Linda leaned back in her chair, her eyes smiling but her lips in a line.

"It's like feeding time at the zoo." She tsked quietly to Kat. "But don't worry," Linda brought a plate that had somehow been snuck onto the table in front of herself and Kat. "I have food for us."

"Shut up." Dia and Patrick stated, both tucking into their food as if it was their last meal.

Kat simply laughed, because that seemed to be the most logical response to everything.

"So, Ms. Kat, what does your father do?" She had served herself and had only been partly paying attention.

"What?"

"What does your father do?" It was weird, usually they asked what her parents did, which brought everyone around to the mother subject, which usually became an instant buzz kill. Yet, somehow, Linda knew to specify.

"He's an OBGYN at the hospital."

"Ah, so I probably know him. What was your last name again?"

"You're a doctor?" Kat was looking at her in a whole new light. She dabbled in vegetarianism, she was funny, perceptive, and a doctor? Her father would like Patrick's mother enough that it didn't matter if he hated Patrick.

"She's a neuro-nurse." Patrick stated, floating up for air from his quickly lightening plate. "She gets to play with people's brains."

Ah, so one of the rumors wasn't completely in left field. Kat looked from Patrick to Linda who shrugged innocently.

"I don't really get to play with brains. I get to watch as doctors play with brains." Kat watched as Linda shook her head, her hair loosely moving over her shoulders. "Last name?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Stratford." The older woman looked up in thought, mouthing Kat's last name like a mantra.

Kat, taking the distracted moment, looked over to see Dia and Patrick who were using their eyes to have a battle over the last piece of bread. They may have been cousins but they were acting like siblings. They were actually acting like crazy people, but Kat thought it better not to think of it like that.

"AH!" Kat turned and looked at Linda, noting that the other two didn't even blink. "He's very funny. I don't know him personally, but I have a friend in the gynecologist wing that was talking about him.

"He's a real hoot." Kat smiled.

"So, Kat, has Patrick taken you to the Ranch yet?" Kat looked over to Patrick who was glaring at his older cousin.

"Um, yeah, a week or so ago."

"It's funny, right? Mr. I'm so scary, don't talk to me, I've killed a man, actually turning out to be the next John Wayne." Dia's smile was taking over the majority of her face. Her fork was in mid air and her eyes were set on Patrick. Kat would be nervous if she was any less of a person.

"I said he needed a hat." Kat nodded, watching as Patrick's head swung to look at her.

"Oh my god! A hat! I totally forgot about the hat! I'll borrow one of daddy's." Dia smirked, looking down at her food and grabbing some food on her fork. "You can become a cattle rancher with a hat. Like Hugh Jackman in _Australia_." With food in her mouth, she pointed to Patrick (who looked ready to kill her) with her fork. "Kat could be the Nicole Kidman character. The girl that's too good for you but falls for you anyway."

Linda let out a laugh as she was drinking, causing the splashing noise to echo inside her glass. "I am so sorry. Excuse me." She giggled, placing her cup down, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Dia, stop annoying your cousin."

Kat, who had never seen _Australia, _stared blankly between the pixie and raven haired woman. She could feel the annoyance radiating from Patrick. Slowly, very slowly, she turned to see him glaring at Dia who was completely ignoring him.

If he came to school with that glare, Kat was sure the entire student body would freeze and blend into the lockers.

"I am just pointing out some fun pop culture and relating it back to our existence of reality." It was like watching a lioness with your tour guide's jacket in her mouth. Kat felt the danger, but it wasn't completely targeted at her.

"You're just jealous that the best you can do is some Indy film about a pregnant teenager."

Now, if they fought about kitchen-ware, Kat was a little anxious to know how this was going to turn out.

"That's real cute Patrick, adorable." Dia made a face. The next thing that happened caused Patrick to jump, which inadvertently caused Kat to jump and then move closer to Linda, who had placed a hand over her face.

Before she knew what was going on both Patrick and Dia were talking rapidly, their eyes glazed with annoyance and their tones full of irritation.

Linda sighed and stood up, motioning for Kat to follow her.

"I am so sorry about the two of them." Her voice was full of amusement. "I should really discipline them for it, but I swear, they're like two baby bears."

"Yeah," Kat stated, not fully understanding where Linda was going with her bear comment. She did know, for a fact, that Linda didn't have it in her to punish either teenager. She had a feeling that Linda was a very liberal with her parenting. "You're really laid back, aren't you?"

Linda sat on the couch and laughed a little. "I really am. You probably thought, especially with how that boy acts, that I was some delinquent myself." Kat looked at her, wide eyes, shaking her head. "Either that or you thought I was overly strict and that is why Patrick rebels in his silent, prey-ish, way."

"Wow." Mothers were perceptive, that was common knowledge. His mother, was a mind reader.

"I promise, I am not strict in any way, nor do I let him run around willy-nilly. He does have boundaries that he knows he can't cross." Linda grabbed a photo album from underneath the coffee table.

"Is that why you weren't surprised to see me?" Those familiar eyes looked back at Kat, only instead of it being filled with some lust inducing stare, they were filled with laughter and wisdom.

"The boy has climbed through your window how many times? It was bound to happen. That and the neighbor called to tell me a girl was sneaking into my son's room and Dia confirmed it when she came down stairs to get ice for her nose."

"Ah, I figured someone would spot me. Figured they'd call the police, rather then you."

"My neighbors sadly know my son _way_ to well." Linda mumbled. She opened the album and ran her finger tips over the film covered pages.

"You take amazing pictures." Kat stated, looking at all the pictures of complete strangers.

"My husband took most of them, actually, he had a knack with a camera. Patty has the same knack, he just doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as he use too."

"Patrick is a photographer?" Kat looked up at Linda who was still gently moving the pages along.

"That might be too strong of a word for him. He use to take more pictures before his grandfather died. After that," Linda shrugged, pointing to a picture of a younger version of Patrick and Dia, on either side of a cheerful older man. "Who knows what was going through his brain."

It made sense, Kat thought, leaning slightly back into the couch. He did have that whole tortured artist thing, without the tortured or the artist part. Perhaps it didn't make any sense. Maybe Patrick was the crazy one.

"The boy is so busy doing that whole rebel without a cause thing, he has no idea what he's doing with anything else." Linda rolled her eyes, pointing out a picture of Dia holding Patrick in a head lock.

"He's just trying to keep people out and impress girls." She made a ticking noise with her tongue, watching as the raven haired woman let out a laugh.

"Oh, yes, Patrick is very good with the girls." She shook her head, turning to look at Kat. "For what it's worth, and don't tell him I'm telling you this, you're the only one he talks about. He talks about you even more then Ashley, and that says a whole lot."

Kat raised an eye brow, leaning forward as the older woman turned back to her album. "Who's A--"

"We cleaned up the table, can I steal her away? We need to talk." Both women turned to the object of their discussion. He was leaning against the doorway, looking cool and collected with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course. I'll keep Dia from upstairs."

"Don't bother." Dia skipped into the room, past Patrick. "I'm going up to Fisher's Point. Where's the keys to the bike?" Patrick motioned towards the front door. "I'll see you later?"

She looked right at Kat.

"Probably not Dia." Patrick answered for her. "Go, please."

Dia made a face but bounced out of the living room. Linda smiled and patted Kat's knee.

"I'll be cleaning, you two have fun." She made a face and went to correct herself before making a noise and throwing her arms in the air, walking to the kitchen.

Kat stared at Patrick who nodded. "After you."

---

"Bianca! Why is there a stray boy on my porch?" Bianca, who had moved from the kitchen to her bedroom back to the kitchen and now to the living room, looked over the couch.

Her blonde hair had been smushed into a messy bun and she had changed into a pair of sweats and long sleeve shirt. She had grabbed the rest of the ice cream and had been watching _16 and Pregnant_, waiting for her father or Kat to come home so she could vent.

"And what did I say about that show?" Her father pointed at the television. "That is a very unrealistic and idea filling show."

Bianca sighed and shut it off, walking to the front door which was closed. She nearly dropped the carton and her spoon as Joey smiled from the porch.

"Yeah your dad closed the--" Bianca shut the door, her mouth wide open. "Ok! I'll be waiting here!"

"And he would be?" Her father questioned, looking at his daughter and then the door.

"That's Joey Donner, he was here Friday!" Bianca whispered hysterically. "What's he doing here?"

"I was just asking that myself." Mr. Stratford mumbled.

"Oh my god! What is today? Harass Bianca day?"

"Do you want me to call the police?" He asked his daughter, walking towards the living room phone.

"No, no, no!" Bianca flew at her father, blocking the phone. "I need to talk to him, daddy. Go upstairs and stay there till you here the front door close again."

"Bianca, this is my house." He put his foot down, crossing his arms. Bianca's eyes lit up.

"Fine, Kat went out to see Patrick, so I can just go out with Joey. Bye Daddy!" She didn't get very far as her father grabbed her shoulder.

"You two can talk in the kitchen, you get thirty minutes and then I am coming downstairs whether he is here or not. No kissing, no touching, no smoking, no talking about kissing or touching or smoking, no--"

"Daddy, this is getting old and very repetitive. GO!" She nudged him towards the stairs, pushing the ice cream into his hands. "And take that with you!"

"My ice cream!" Her father said indignantly. Bianca ignored him, gently running her hands over her head to smooth any runaways.

She sighed and placed on her best smile, opening to the door to see Joey still standing and smiling.

"Hey five head."

"Hey Joey, what brings you down to my neck of the woods?" She made a mental note to work on her greetings as she allowed the pretty boy to step into the house.

"I broke up with Chastity. She admitted to cheating on me." Bianca nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know."

"I told her she was dragon, because she is."

"Yeah, I know." Bianca nodded, leading him into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Do you have any green tea? My trainer said that I was looking really bloated from yesterday. It's all this stress."

Bianca looked at him, blinking and then nodding her head. She went to the fridge and grabbed one of Kat's green tea cans. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself and sat across from the jock.

"I'm really sorry to come over. You weren't answering your phone and I wanted to talk to someone who was smart and would make me feel better."

Bianca smiled, leaning back in her chair. "That's really sweet Joey."

"I also wanted to tell you something. I like you, a lot. I think you're really nice and funny and that kiss was amazing." He smiled, causing Bianca to blush. "I don't think I've ever felt that with someone else."

"Joey, that is really, like, incredibly kind of you, but, I'm Chastity's friend." His whole face fell.

"You don't like me." He concluded. Bianca's eyes widen, her head shaking.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that I'm Chastity's friend and she'll kill me." Bianca had leaned forward, her upper body half on the table. "I do like you Joey, I really do. But I just got to a level with Chastity that usually takes longer with a lot more kissing up. I'm seconds from becoming a cheerleader."

She wasn't sure how it happened but Joey leaned over to table as well and kissed her. The butterflies and rainbows busted like fireworks across her stomach. Her hands moving to cup his face.

Someone clearing their throat cause the two to pull away and stare at Mr. Stratford who was now in his pajamas and a robe.

"Hi Mr. Stratford!" Joey greeted enthusiastically. The older man gave him a deathly look, grabbing the back of the blonde's collar and pulling him toward the door.

"Bye Joey!" Bianca waved, dazed and full of excitement.

"See you tomorrow!" Joey smiled back at her as her father shoved him out the door and shut it with a slam.

"Bianca!"

"Breathe daddy."

---

Kat watched as he stepped into his room after her, moving to sit on his bed. He placed his face in his hands, letting out an aggravated sigh. Kat, feeling slightly out of place, walked over to the large collage of pictures on his wall, near the window.

She could only assume the people were friends and family, smiling and posing for the camera. In one corner of the board was a picture of her. Her brown hair was a curtain around her face, her head bent looking at her own camera. As her eyes travel along the board, she noticed the other picture of herself.

It was in the very middle of the board, along with a very old picture of Patrick, Dia, Linda, a woman, and two men Kat did not recognize. To take a shot in the dark she would assume that Patrick was eight or nine and Dia was ten or eleven. They were all smiling brightly. The picture of her was cut so that it was just her upper body and her head. She wasn't looking at him, a smile on her face.

"Where did you get these?" As he looked up she gestured to the pictures of herself.

"The first one was from the first few weeks of school. I was doing a project and had brought my camera to school. I figured it be good to get a picture of the girl who was stalking me, just in case." He smirked as Kat made a mocked face. He stood up and walked over to her and pictures. "That one," he pointed towards the other picture, "was while you were having lunch with Mandella. One of my friends keeps a camera on him, I grabbed it and snapped a shot." He shrugged, his fingers running over the glossy version of her. "I don't even know why I took it. Why I had the urge."

"That's comforting." Kat stated, her fingers going over his and moving it to the picture next to hers. "Is that your dad and uncle?"

"Yeah, as well as my Aunt Sydney. She was my mom's best friend, which is how she and my Uncle George met." Patrick shrugged. "She died a few months after we took the picture."

"Was she sick?" Kat's voice was very small as she looked at the picture. Dia looked more like her father's side of the family then her mother. Except when you looked at the eyes and the crinkle of her nose when she smiled. It was undeniably her mother's.

"She got into a car accident. Dia was in the backseat. It was a frontal crash, so her mom got most of the injury. Dia had a few broken ribs from the seat belt."

Kat turned and looked at him, noting how he wasn't paying attention to her, but rather the picture.

"She also got a bad hit in the head, Dia." He cleared his throat, moving back over to the bed. "She doesn't really remember too much of the accident."

"I'm sorry." Patrick let out a dry chuckle.

"You weren't the one who hit them Kat, it's fine."

"Still." Kat simply said, moving to lean against his cornered desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have you calmed down about this weekend?" She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Just because your cousin came to visit, does not make up for the fact that you were ignoring me." He mimicked her sigh, standing up. "I'm not one of your cheap bimbos. And if that's all you want Patrick, go back to them and leave me alone."

"You have been so freaked out about a relationship, but your acting like I went against one of the ten commandments. I'm sorry I was an asshole."

"It's not about an apology." Kat let her arms drop, moving away from his advancement. "I don't get it Patrick. You're the one who says I'm so different and you want to be with me. You act so kind and then you pull all the same bullshit you probably pull with the rest of them."

"You've been acting even crazier since the beach Kat." He stated dryly, his arms moving to gesture around the room. "Maybe you just don't want anyone in your life."

"I am not acting crazier, _Patrick_." She bit his name off icily. "I'm just saying the same thing I'm always saying. I am not a hook-up. I am not in this for a hook up."

"Then what are you in it for?" His voice was bordering a dangerous place.

"What are _you_ in for?" Kat made a hissing noise as she ended her question. "I wish Dia had been a girl, that way this would have been over and done with."

"What? What do you want to be over with? You just had dinner with the two most important people in my life!"

"That you didn't even want me to meet!" Kat threw her arms in the air. "I don't know, Patrick. I don't. Just, what?" She growled, "did I make it that easy for you? The girl you were going to conquer."

Patrick opened his mouth, then closed it, then placed his hands over his face, a frustrated noise escaping between his finger tips.

"I don't want anything from you that I can't get from some other girl. If I wanted meaningless sex, Kat, I would have gotten it already." His tone was more then enough reason for her to back down. "I'm sorry for acting like a jackass, but you haven't made life any easier for me either. Every time I think we're getting somewhere, you go and turn it around to where I'm the bad guy. Obviously, neither of us is good with all this, good old-fashioned, relationship fun time."

Kat stared at him. Her heart was racing and she felt like screaming or sobbing or whatever seemed particularly appropriate. She sighed and placed her hand over her face. This had gotten out of hand way too quickly. She wasn't even sure what they were arguing about anymore.

"Then why are we doing it Patrick." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Why are we even bothering if it's about sex or not about sex or neither of us know what we want? Enlighten me."

She made a move to leave, to get past him to his door. And as she pasted him, her body swung as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest. His lips were over her lips before she had time to even think.

And it was wrong, she knew it was wrong. You didn't end a fight by making out. You ended a fight by talking it out. Not that talking had ever gotten Katherine Stratford and Patrick Verona anywhere.

One minute they were next to his door and the next he gently pushed so that her back was against the wood, his hands were sitting on her hip, her hands snaking around his neck. He pressed himself into her, her body being sandwiched between the door and his body.

Her brain shut off as the heat ran through her veins, making her want to jump from her own skin. The heat was burning her from the inside out, making her temperature launch several degrees too hot. His lips left her lips, leaving trails of fire across her skin, causing her to gasp for air.

His hands darted from her hips to under her shirt, his fingertips sending electricity across her stomach and her spine.

It all happened rather quickly, as her own hands left his hair, his lips gently nipping at her neck. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, barely registering as he moved away and she pulled it off of him. Her eyes traveled from his face over his neck, across his chest and stomach, before she leaned off the door, her lips finding his again.

Her hands moved over his chest as they made their way to the bed. Red flags began to raise as she found herself half straddling him, his eyes lazily half closed, his usual smirk across his face. She balanced herself, her fingers moving inward from his shoulders, traveling down his stomach, memorizing every inch of him.

The red flags could go and screw themselves she thought, her fingers finding the hem to her own shirt, as she leaned down to kiss him again. At least she had started tugging up her shirt, her lips almost to his, when a knock sounded harshly from the other side, causing Kat to tuck and roll next to him.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry!" His mother's voice sounded genuinely apologetic. "Your dad is on the phone! He said he tried calling you and it's important!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Shit."

"I'm sorry." Kat stated quickly. "I have to go."

What air would do for a person.

"No, I'm sorry, this, that, I'm just sorry." Patrick stood up, his hand running down his face. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He put his hand out.

Kat, still shaken from what she was about to do, took it, barely feeling herself pulled from the bed. His lips sent a fever through her face as he gently kissed her forehead.

Without putting a shirt on he took her hand and opened his door, escorting her out of his room and out of his house.

She had no idea how she made it home. But she had. She had made it home to a screaming match between Bianca and her father. It was ok because no one noticed as she slinked up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Her body finally recovering from the heat that had taken her over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**Author's Notes: **Oh, I have had SUCH writers block, this is the THIRD attempt to write this chapter, and the actual good one out of the three. Still, I don't think it's really up to my par. On a more personal note, I am up in Jersey dealing with some family business. I'll have time to write here and there, but I can't promise speedy updates, though I will try and make them long. ANYWAY, I'm think I'll have about 2-3 more chapters, leaving room for a sequel if I so choose to write one. I have about 15 story ideas but I want to come to some closure with this. There will be another party either next chapter or the chapter after, and lots more Dia/Kat interaction. And, dare I suggest it, a little Patrick asking Bianca for help. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

**Thank you so much for everyone** who reviewed and such, it means so, so much to me. **And to **Mshrmit**, thank you so, so much for your suggestions, I'm not ignoring them I promise, I do enjoy and think about all your input, it means a lot to me. One of the reasons I kept some things from the filler chapter and placed them in chapter 13 (even though it made for a bit of confusion/awkwardness, was because I wanted the single scene and concentration/focus on Patrick. But, really, thank you.

I hope you all enjoy, keep an open mind and stay positive. Smiles! Happy Readings!

* * *

Chemistry was no stranger to them. No one had ever made her body rise several degrees by a simple whisper, a simple touch. Justin wouldn't be able to hold a flame next to Patrick. Not even a spark.

She knew that this chemical reaction was not one sided. It was in the way he held her, the way he talked to her, the way his tongue darted across his lips right as he leaned into her. It was definitely there. Both sides.

Chemistry was, hands down, not their problem.

Now, as she took a shower, crashed across her bed, listened to her sister scream up the stairs and into her curtain closed room, slept, got ready for school, and now drove to school, she thought up of several things that were, in fact, their problem.

Numero uno was of course her lack of faith in the male species. Then you had his whole play list of blonde, brunette, and redhead trailer trash bumpkins. Let's not forget the fact that every time, every single bloody damn time, they tried to talk it ended in a fight. And, when all was said and done, when hands and lips had returned to their rightful owners, neither of them could tell you what they were fighting about. Silent treatments and accusations of mental illnesses rang familiar bells, but she chose to ignore those chimes.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to deal with all of this. And, it had nothing to do with Patrick. It had everything to do with how she let herself get too comfortable and all hell broke loose. Everything and everyone eventually left her, so, why put yourself out there to get hurt? It wasn't like Patrick was some expert. He fudged it up almost as often as she did.

And, to make it even more fun, they were both self preserved, stubborn, morons. So, you know, that helped out a lot when they were in the middle of fighting about who was in the right and who was in the wrong.

She held in a sigh, briefly closing her eyes as they stopped at a red light. Images from the night before were embedded on her eyelids, causing her to see that lusty, lazy look upon his face. The look that made her whole insides want to erupt with lava as the heat slowly crept across her veins.

Oh, how misery _loved_ her.

"When did you get home last night?" She was shaken from her thoughts, her eyes darting over to her blonde passenger.

"I don't know, while you and dad were belting out arguments."

"He's just so unhinged." Bianca rolled her eyes and twisted the cap of her lip gloss.

"You just thank some higher power that he didn't ground you. I know that it would kill you if you can't be with your new boy toy." Kat smirked, causing her sister to glare at her.

"And what about you, _Kitty Kat_, what happened with your knight on his shiny bike?"

"I went to his house, got to meet Dia, his cousin, and then had dinner with him, her, and his mom." A half hearted shrug followed her description.

"His cousin?" Bianca paled slightly. "I guess that's a big apology on my part."

"It's not a big deal. We ended up fighting anyway." A sigh escaped her lips as the blonde eyebrows began to tug together. "He didn't call me or text me. That's just good manners."

"So? You ignored him after the dance."

"He ditched me!" Kat pulled into the parking lot, finding a decent parking spot for once. "I should have gotten on bended knee and forgiven him?"

"He was wrongly accused of doing drugs and was hauled off by the police. It's not like he skipped out from the bathroom and then ran like hell."

Kat looked at her sister. "There was still reason to ignore him."

"Which, I'm sure, being as how you two are basically of sound mind, he had his own set of reasons."

"You're defending him? I listened to you berate him and the whore for the whole weekend."

"Yes." She nodded her head, her perfect locks bouncing. "But now it's Tuesday and I think you're over reacting."

"You think I should be stalking him!"

"And if you had been, this would have all been taken care of."

Silence filtered over the car.

"Get out."

"Oh," Bianca rolled her eyes and swung the passenger door open. "Admit it." Kat gave her a slightly confused look along with her pissed of features. "You want him to want you."

With a wink and a giggle, Bianca was already rushing up towards the school.

Kat watched her sister's retreating back, let out a muffled groan/scream, and then allowed her head to drop onto the steering wheel; causing several students in the area to jump as the horn echoed from the hood.

---

The quad was bright, loud, and crowded, just like any normal day. Kat was laying in the grass, her eyes closed and her hands tucked underneath her head. Mandella was sitting next to here, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, if it was just his cousin, and you two were on the brink of doing it, why did you avoid him in homeroom and third period?"

"We were not on the brink of doing it, Mandella." She heard her friend's overly loud scoff. "Shut up."

"I just want to know why you're avoiding him."

"I am not avoiding him." Kat's eyes remained closed. "I'm just thinking some stuff over."

"Like what?" The Goth girl rolled her eyes and nudged Kat. "I seriously don't like this whole development, but even I know that the two of you have so much built up tension, it's uncomfortable for other people."

"That's just it, Mandella," brown eyes opened, looking at her friend. "Patrick and I don't talk. We beat around the bush so much that nothing gets said and nothing gets done." Her eyes closed once again and she shifted her hips into the grass. "It's all about kissing and touching and thoughts that are not meant to be thought."

"So, go talk to him without any of the touching or kissing or thoughts." Mandella looked over the quad, spotting the raven haired boy. He sat at a table far off into the corner, his eyes staring at them in vague interest.

"It's easier said then done."

"Well then, I guess you're not the strong minded, empowered woman that you make yourself out to be." Kat's eyes darted open, staring at Mandella with a wild expression.

---

He had chosen his table very carefully. It had to be hidden just slightly, but still give him the advantage point to see her. He was about ninety-seven percent sure she had not spotted him. Even though, he figured, Mandella had.

With a furrowed brow, he watched as Kat jumped from her laying position on the grass to an annoyed sitting position to better glare at her Gothic friend. It was hard to keep from smirking and chuckling. The girl was a real, live, spitfire.

"Well, I'm taking time to get over Bianca." Patrick's smirk fell from his face, his neck moving slowly to stare up at the gangly tower of teenage angst standing on the opposite side of the table.

"That's very special." His tone was overly dry, his eye brow raising high as Cameron sighed deeply and sat down at his table. Intense eyes looked around, this was obviously a joke. "Did we become, like, best friends? And I just simply wasn't aware of it."

The taller boy ignored Patrick, his chin falling into his palm. "I told her I needed space."

"I thought I told you to man up?" This, too, went ignored.

"Our relationship is very fragile, I need to come to terms with things." He noticed that Cameron's eyes were off towards the middle of the quad, right around the cheerleader's table. "Bianca wants me to be her doting friend, the one she can always run too. But if I keep playing that role, I'll never get anything out of it. Maybe if I give her space, make her miss me, she'll realize how important I am and how much she likes me. And I'll be able to get over all those left over feelings."

"So, basically," Patrick placed his hand out. "You want her to miss you and realize how valuable a person you are to her life, while you get over her and realize how invaluable she is in yours?" He nodded, looking back over to Kat who looked three seconds from beating up her only confidant. "Makes perfect sense to me."

Cameron looked away from the blonde and shifted to look at Patrick. His glaze followed the rebel's eyes, only to land on a certain brunette who seemed to be silently arguing with her scary friend (who, it had to be said, was barely paying attention to the brunette's quiet ranting).

"Why should I listen to you anyway?" Patrick turned his head, giving Cameron a very loud look. "You can't even get your own girlfriend to like you back."

There was a very long pause, in which Patrick was looking at Cameron, factoring in distance and wind variables.

"Cameron, are you just _not_ afraid of me?"

"No, I am." The boy hung his head in shame, his hand covering his eyes. "I'm just saying."

They sat in silence, both looking over to Kat who was now pouting, glaring, and had folded her arms. Much like a two year old.

"Why are you so hooked on her?" Patrick turned to look at Cameron, watching as the boys eyes hovered over Kat and Mandella with feign interest. "Before she came along it was whatever flavor of the week. Right?"

"Something like that." He cleared his throat, looking over to Kat.

There was just something about her that drew him in. She wasn't anything like the girls he normally let hang around him. She was smart and intellectual and conscious. Politically, academically, socially, the girl was passionate about, everything. She cared about other things besides what she was going to wear for the day and how she was going to do her hair. She didn't carry around a tiny little purse or a designer wallet. She didn't mind getting dirty and she was damn sexy when she was getting greasy.

Oh, and the chemistry between them was off the charts. Lust ran through his entire being every time a sarcastic drawl left her lips or her eyes sparkled with unspoken laughter.

He wanted to throw himself under the train and take her down with him.

Not that it was just about sex. There was a lot more to it. But, well, hey, he was seventeen and it was partly about sex.

"So, why her?"

"Because," he watched as she stood up. He could see the anger radiating off her body. "She's the only girl I know who can look that pissed off, and possibly be a little lethal, and still be the brightest thing to cross my path."

Before Cameron could say anything Kat stomped to the table, slamming her hand onto the table.

"You, me, chemistry lab, now." She glared at him with heated irises, and then picked her hand off the table and made her way, almost violently, back into the school.

Patrick watched her for several minutes before looking over to Cameron and grabbing his stuff.

"Well," he smirked and shot off a salute to the brown haired boy. "See you later."

Cameron lamely lifted his arm and saluted the rebel back.

---

"Well, as you all know, in two weeks it will be Halloween." Bianca looked away from her sister's entrance into the school and Patrick's lag behind her. She turned to take in Chastity who was smiling widely above the table. "Which means that it will be my annual Masquerade Party. So, who knows what the squad should dress up as?" Megan raised her hand and started opening her mouth, Chastity held up a finger and shook her head. "No, not you. Not after that Charlie Brown cast idea."

Dawn leaned in close to Bianca. "That was almost three years ago."

"How about we go as the Marie Antoinette cast?" Bianca said, not thinking. God only knew where she had even gotten the idea from. She had a feeling it had something to do with Kat.

Chastity stared at her, the table in hushed silence. An 'Mm-Mmm' noise slipped from her pouty lips, her eyes looking up to the blue sky in a thought.

"So, I would be like, the Queen of England?" Bianca stared at her.

"Yeah, sort of, something like that."

"So I could be the queen, and you guys would be my servants?"

"I think, what Bianca means," Tess stated, looking over to the blonde. "Is that you would be the Queen, _of France_, and we would be the Princesses and members of the court. We could even do a royal theme for the party!"

Chastity looked down at Tess and then over to Bianca and Dawn, who were both smiling widely. "I think I like it. A royal theme? That might have to be thought on but I think we can work it out. Perfect!" Chastity gave the table a smile and threw her arm in the air. "Go team!"

Tess jumped up to follow Chastity who began to walk away from the table.

"A royal theme, huh?" Megan leaned forward. "That's going to be fun."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Did she actually think we would actually be her servants? Is she on crack?"

Bianca sighed, looked up and prepared herself to say something. She stopped as she saw Joey walking out from the cafeteria. He spotted her right away, his smile broadening and his hand motioning her to come over to him.

"I, um, I think it's a good idea. I support it. Excuse me." Bianca jumped up startling both Megan and Dawn.

The blonde rushed past the table, weaving through the various cliques and students that were scattered across the quad. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she made her way in front of Joey.

"Hey five head." He leaned over, kissing the top of her head.

"Joey, not here." Bianca took a step back from him, looking around frantically. Her heart began to beat again as she noticed Chastity was no where in sight and that the cheer squad table was distracted.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." His smile never faltered as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the side of the school, away from prying eyes. "What's up?"

Bianca shrugged, pushing some hair off his forehead. "We were just discussing Chastity's Masquerade Party."

"And what did you guys decide on."

"A royal theme, possibly." Joey laughed.

"How is that any different then any other year for her?"

"I don't know." Bianca giggled, leaning slightly into Joey as he stood against the wall.

"I saw your sister walking towards the chemistry labs." With Patrick right behind her, Bianca added mentally. She sighed and shrugged, praying that nothing happened physically to the two. She really didn't feel like rushing off to the hospital or the jail house because her sister chose today to kill the delinquent boy. "Go out with me on Friday."

Bianca was shaken from her thoughts, her eyes darting to catch his.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, five head." His arm gestured to the side of them. "I don't care about anyone in this whole school. I want to date you and be with _you_. Chastity can go and, I don't know," he shrugged. "Be herself."

"Joey, I," Bianca began searching his face. "I don't know."

Instead of looking down, as she thought he would, he was still smiling, his eyes filled with his perpetual happiness.

"Don't worry, I know what your answer will be." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. It lasted for a short time, but the feelings that associated with the kiss busted through Bianca's stomach. "See you later five head. Be good." He winked at her, ruffling her hair.

"I will." A cheesy smile spread across Bianca's face. "Bye."

A squeal erupted from the blonde as she began jumping up and down.

---

The hall was deserted, save for a few random students and a teacher who was standing by the large doors at the end. He knew exactly which lab she had been referring too because it was the oldest lab, one of the few classrooms that was barely ever used.

He stood just outside the door, watching Kat through the little window. Her lips were in a straight line and her eyes were glassed over, staring at nothing. He had a feeling that this was not going to go well, at all. He knew enough about Kat to know that she would not tolerate every argument solved with a steamy make-out session. As he had pointed out, more so to remind himself, she was not like other girls. She was going to argue whatever it was long after it had been pressed into the ground.

She was simply that type of chick.

"Hey." He smirked, sliding into the room and closing the door. He made sure to armor himself with his flirtiest lip position, and smoky glaze. However, as he neared the table she sat at, he slowly began to undo his facial weapons. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Patrick, I can't do this." And, whoa, she was hitting him with the hard stuff first.

Dark eyes stared at her, looking as if they wanted to widen, but remaining at a normal size. A long, harsh sigh escaped his lungs and filtered across the space between them. It was always so god damn hard with her.

"Do what, Kat?" He figured if he played stupid, she would have to think more ineptly about what she was saying as she was saying it. Hopefully she'd come to her senses.

"This, us, whatever we're doing." Her voice was lifeless, just a level short of monotone. "I can't be in a relationship that is purely based on sex."

She really was crazy, he thought as he leaned over the table, getting down to eye level with her.

"Kat, to have a relationship, purely based on sex, we would have to be having sex." He motioned at her and then himself. "We have not had sex yet."

"What if your mother didn't knock on the door?" AH-HA! He knew it, he knew that she did want to have sex with him. Or, well, he knew the chemistry between them kept pulling them in that direction, but at least she was openly admitting to it. Sort of.

"I don't know, what would have happened?" He noticed that his voice was eerily calm. Even though his mind was racing and he felt several different things as he stared at her, he couldn't produce a smirk to play along with his feign ignorance. Somehow, somewhere above him, the weight of the situation was touching him.

"We can't solve every argue with sex. Shit, Patrick!" She moved off the stool, moving to pace between their table and the table behind it. "We fight for no reason. No logical reason at all."

"Because we like each other." Dia had explained the situation. Damn her and her stupid psych classes. "Because when two people who are not good with all the relationship crap try and be together, they tend to fight."

Kat had stopped pacing. Even though his head was down and he couldn't actually see her, he knew exactly what expression was on her face.

"I can't do this."

Another sigh slipped his lips and he looked up. Her face was determined and her arms were crossed. There was something in her eyes that was suggestive of the contrary to her words, but it wasn't enough proof.

"Are we still on this whole ignoring thing? I told you I was so--"

"No, I'm not on that. I'm on the page where I'm tired of fighting and then kissing and then getting so worked up. I'm not one to get work up." He gave her a skeptical look. "Not about boys, Patrick. You're not one of my causes or a charity case. You're no different then another guy out there." Her arms dropped, one of them waving loosely towards the door. She leaned back on her heels, her hand running through her hair as her eyes seemed to move around the room.

"I'm no different?" He stood up, taking two long strides to get in front of her. Using his height to his full advantage, he looked down at her, coaxing her to meet his stare.

"No, you're not." Her voice was so small, he had to strain to hear her. This was obviously a joke.

"Kat," he leaned down, only to find air. His head dropped, his chin hitting his chest. Standing up straight he looked over to the side to see Kat with a poker face that was hardly hers. He couldn't see past anything other then her hard set stare.

"See." She stated lamely. "I can't do this." And without a look, a sound, or even a goodbye, Kat had disappeared from the chemistry lab. Leaving Patrick with a knot in his stomach and a scowl across his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nadda, zippo.

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I am very sorry for the length of time it took for this update. It's been a very shitty few weeks. Please forgive me. ANYWAY. I hope you all like this chapter. It's more like an insight type of chapter. I'm really thinking that the party chapter will be the last chapter, and maybe a little sequel. I don't know. But I do hope you enjoy. There's no real romance in it, but it gets the job done. Thank you all, so very much for the alerts and reviews and everything. You are all amazing! OH, and real fast, I have almost all the costumes picked out for our dearly loved characters, but, I was wondering if you guys want me to keep the royal theme, which would mean Kat would have to be in a dress of some sort or something royal-esque. OR if you want her in something simplistic and make the party un-themed.

Happy Readings!! R&R!

**Ps: **Sorry if there is any awkwardness. I'm been trying to write this over the course of two weeks.

* * *

According to Bianca, Kat's little "production" on Tuesday was that of a crazy person's actions. Apparently, randomly breaking up with people was not only a sign of mental illness but a first class ticket to social suicide.

Not that Kat cared about _that_.

Socially, it meant nothing to Kat, she wasn't like Bianca, which she had pointed out. Bianca had simply stated that Kat, obviously, had an inability to be normal. And when asked what normal was, Bianca had simply stared at her, motioning to herself as exhibit A. Anything that involved Bianca and her opinion of Patrick and whatever had happened between Kat and him Tuesday, did nothing for Kat's morale.

On the other side of the fence, the side she was sure to get the most support, Mandella had simply stared at her. At some point, as Kat spilled the beans of her harsh words and Patrick's stunned silence, Mandella had taken her hand and slapped the brunette hard across the arm. The Gothic girl, even though she had her qualms with the cannibal rebel and thought that the infatuation was a little much, declared that she had not sent Kat to break up with Patrick. She stated, in a very long monologue, that even though Patrick was a possible douche, she truly believed his intentions with Kat were real.

And even though Mandella didn't believe in the whole happily ever after, true love, soul mate schpeel, she insisted with chemistry like _that_, it needed to be dealt with.

And, honestly, it didn't really matter. Patrick was avoiding her. And not just sneaking around, trying to hide avoiding her, oh no, he was boldly avoiding her. Eye contact was a definite no-no, as was being with-in ten feet of each other. Every class they had, he made sure to come in late and sit in the first seat in the corner of the room, next to the door. He had taken to eating or hanging out or whatever he did during lunch in the auto-shop. And forget about parking any where near her in the parking lot. She never saw him arrive or leave, she didn't even see his bike anymore.

But, then again, all of this was too be expected. You didn't break up with a guy and have him chasing you for the rest of the week. Even if a part of you wanted them to chase after you.

Not that she did, of course.

At this point, on a Saturday morning, after the week had slowly but surely ended, Kat laid across the couch, a book open but face down across her chest.

"And how is my favorite little photographer?" Mr. Stratford walked into the living room with a smile and his newspaper. "You've been a little down."

"You didn't even let me answer." Kat looked at her father, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I know." He sat down, the folded paper on his lap. "But I've noticed you've been down."

"I'm fine, daddy." Kat said, her voice going against her words. Before her father could say anything Bianca walked into the living room, her face bright and cheery.

"Daddy, Joey asked me to go out tonight and I need to tell him if I'm going to go or not. Oh and there's a Halloween party next Saturday."

Mr. Stratford stared at his youngest, his eyes in a hard stare. "Is Kat going?"

Both girls turned to look at each other, one with a pleading look and the other with a hard glare.

"No."/"Yes."

Mr. Stratford simply looked at the two and sighed. "Look, you can go out tonight, with this Joey boy by yourself, as long as it's just a bit of dinner." He switched his glaze from his youngest to his oldest. "Kat's going to have to agree to go to the party though."

"I'm not going." Kat stated, moving to stand up with her book and a scowl. "No more parties, every damn weekend there's a party."

"Kat, language." Mr. Stratford gave her a look and then sighed. "It's up to you, you know how I feel about those parties."

Bianca looked at her father and then at Kat, her eyes wide and deer like. Kat looked at her and shrugged.

"Sorry." And without waiting for a response she made her way to the stairs and to her bedroom.

---

Bianca sighed as she stood in front of her sister's door. She knew that it hadn't been the best of weeks for the brunette, but there was no way she was missing Chastity's party. Break-up or non break-up.

"Can I come in Kat?" A groan seemed to be her answer. She rolled her eyes and gently opened the door, peaking into the shady lighted room. "Hey."

"I'm not going to some stupid costume party so you can impress Chastity or make out with Joey." Kat looked over her book, her eyes slanted in a glare. "And nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Ok." Bianca gave a curt nod and walked over to the window. "It's unlocked." Kat's eyes got wide as she looked over to her sister. "Why is it unlocked?"

"I opened it last night to get some fresh air." The brunette turned and looked back at her book. "I must have forgotten to lock it back."

"Oh my god!" Bianca turned, whipping her hair across her shoulders. "He was here, wasn't he? Oh my god!"

Brown eyes rolled as an exasperated breath of air was released into the energetic atmosphere. She closed her book, slammed it onto the bed, and turned to her younger sister.

"No one was here, Bianca. I have left the window unlocked since Tuesday. Just in case," she began shaking her head spastically, "I don't know, he came over."

Silenced filled the room and Bianca's hyper-ness seemed to dim. She nodded her head slowly and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Kat.

"You do realize you're the one that broke up with him, right?"

"Yes." There was a tone to her voice, warning the blonde of a mood swing.

"He's not going to appear at the window." She placed her hand over Kat's, leaning her head on the older girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, well." Kat cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter. I just won't deal with it."

Bianca didn't say anything, knowing that it would be wasted breath.

---

Linda Verona worked fifty hours a week. For the most part it was the night shift, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesdays, with double shifts Wednesday and Thursdays. She cooked all day Friday and Saturday, preparing easy meals for Patrick to defrost for himself or for the ranch. She had been cooking even more with Dia around. Not that the neuro-nurse minded, because she loved to cook.

When she wasn't working or cooking, she was cleaning. A clean house was a happy house. So, she whipped out the mop, the broom, and her favorite dusting cloth, and would go on a cleaning frenzy. Which usually resulted in Patrick and Dia being kicked out of the house.

No one needed to be screaming at their children while trying to clean a two-story, four bedroom, three and a half bath house.

Lately, however, what with her brother-in-law sick, her niece living back in the house, and her son's recently acquired anger mood, she had been doing less cleaning and cooking, and more damage control between the practically siblings who were _way_ too old to be acting so immature.

"Mention her name one more time Dia and I swear to god I will kill you!"

"Kat! Kat! Kat!" Linda bowed her head over the sea of papers sprawled across her dining room table. Her niece's sing-song voice was closer then her son's, but she could hear the anger radiating with each approaching step.

"Why do you have to be such a nosey bitch?"

"Patrick!" She couldn't help but yell out to him. Cursing was disallowed in her house, especially if it was pointed towards each other. She was sure, positive even, that they cursed liked sailors. But to do it so close to where she was? Her son was _obviously_ upset.

She looked towards the kitchen, staring at her son as he leaned against the door frame. His hair was completely disheveled and his eyes were set in a harsh glare. Everything from the twisted line of his lips to the annoyed stance of his posture assured her that he was in no mood.

Not that this mattered to her.

"Sit down. _Now_."

Patrick, with his set glare, did as he was told. He walked into the room, passing his mother who was at the head table, and sitting to her left. Their eyes met and his glare was no match for her look. His eyes were quickly casted to the table.

"I understand that you are very upset over this whole misunderstanding between you and Kat, that does not give you the right to act like a jerk." She folded her hands and leaned back. "Have you tried and talk with her?"

"Mom, you are not picking my brain." His voice was harsh and low, his eyes still on the table.

"As long as you're living in my house, I can pick your brain from here to kingdom come." He looked up, his eyes, the perfect match to hers, rolled in a full circle. "I am not one of your classmates, Patrick Michael Verona. Your looks don't scare or faze me."

A rumble of noise sounded from upstairs and a blur flew past the dining room.

"And where are you going?" Linda sighed, staring at her niece who looked just as annoyed as Patrick.

"Away from _him_. I promised daddy I'd pick up some books for him, I'm just heading up main street." The brunette looked at her aunt and then glared at Patrick, turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Patrick rolled his eyes again as the sound of his bike roared to life.

"No one asked her to come home."

Linda looked at her only son and then stood up abruptly. He watched, his eyes slanted, as she moved from the dining room to the kitchen.

"Is this really about Kat?" Her voice traveled from the kitchen, causing Patrick to stand up and walk over to the doorway. Linda was near the sink, scrubbing the plates that had been left from the morning.

"Just put them in the dishwasher." His tone was low. He knew it was never a good sign when his mother went into her neurotic cleaning mode.

"Is it really just about Kat, Patrick?" She looked up, her hand swirling over the plate.

"Do not go there mom." His arms crossed, his posture becoming instantly slouched.

"I know you like her sweetie. And I'm sure that this will just pass over. She's a smart girl, unlike those little tramps you bring home." Dark eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that, they're tramps, don't think I don't know what goes on in my house while I'm at work."

"Kat is different."

"I know she is." Linda placed the plate down and picked up a glass. "Which is why I like her, which is why I want you and her to make up. What I don't want, however, is for this to turn into another Ashley situation."

"Mom." Patrick covered his face, walking further into the kitchen. He flopped down to the table. "Please don't bring her into this."

"You were suspended from school. You lost a good friend. You spent nine months at your father's moping and creating some rebel, bad boy image. And then, you came home, began bullying people, and slept with anything that had two legs, who was semi-decently pretty." Linda harshly placed the glass down, next to the plate. Her fingers grabbed the final plate from the sink, the sponge hitting it in a soapy vengeance.

"What does that have to do with Kat?" He winced as the plate hit the silver basin.

"Because you like her, a lot, and I don't think this is entirely her fault. I think you might end up punishing her because of Ashley."

Other then the sound of the sponge swirling around the plate, silence filled the kitchen. Patrick leaned back into his chair, his head dropping back so he could stare at the fan slowly rotating.

Several minutes passed, Linda moved from the sink to the counter, her hands working almost on their own to clean the non-dirty surfaces. Patrick sat at the table, his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"This has nothing to do with Ashley." His voice was low and his head was still dropped back. Linda stopped and turned to her son.

"Then why aren't you climbing her trellis?" Dark eyes clashed with dark eyes. "I heard that was how Romeo won over Juliet."

---

Kat walked through the bookstore, her eyes dancing across the titles that littered the shelves. She had spent the better part of the morning avoiding both her father and sister. Both of whom were now fighting because Bianca wanted to do more then just a little bite to eat with Joey. And, if she recalled correctly, the party was once again brought up, which led to, once again, Kat having to have to go.

It was enough for her to grab her keys and drive away from the bickering, the social climbing ambition of her sisters, and the unstableness of her father.

She loved being in the bookstore because it was roomy and airy. The scent of books filtered across her lungs, making her breath in deeply. There was also the strong aroma of coffee and cinnamon, to make the experience just a touch spicy.

It was like heaven.

She stopped as she came across Jane Austin, her eyes slowly sipping the titles in. Her fingers began to reach out, ready to grab one of the books from the shelves.

"Boo." Kat jumped, spinning around as the breathy voice slipped across the titles. Her eyes widen as she came in contact with Dia's Cheshire smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh my god. You scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah, I figured, you were in a trance." Dia smiled, looking over Kat's shoulder. "Jane Austin. Nice. I figured you more of a Sylvia Plath, Emily Dickinson person."

"I like them too." Kat nodded slowly. "Is Patrick with you?"

Dia made a face and shook her head. "Nope, when I left he was getting lectured by Aunt Linda." The brunette stepped to the side, looking over the section Kat had been memorized by.

"For what?" She kept her voice steady. It wasn't like she really cared. That much.

"You, apparently." Dia's smile appeared across her face once again. "So, you broke up with my good for nothing cousin. I think I gained even more respect for you." She turned back to the book shelves.

"I did not," Kat stopped as Dia's playful eyes looked at her sideways. "How is he?"

"Eh, he's Patrick. Mostly moping around. Come on, I'll buy you some coffee." Kat gave her a look, but followed behind her, slightly eager to get information. "You going to Chastity Church's Halloween party?"

They made their way to the counter, Kat's eyes bulging slightly.

"How do you know about her party?"

"Her older brother, he invited a bunch of us so he wouldn't be surround by the teenage crowd."

"She has an older brother?" Kat turned to the barista, ordering a small hot chocolate.

"Half-brother." Dia nodded, walking over to the end of the large counter. "Patrick's going to be there. I'm dragging him."

"Patrick Verona is going to a costume party. Yeah, ok."

"He use to go to a lot more parties, mainly because of me." Dia gave the boy behind the counter a flirty smile, grabbing both her drink as well as Kat's. "I want to say he was a lot different then how you know him, he isn't. He's always been a sarcastic little prick that you want to beat down with a ping pong paddle." Dia sat down, sliding Kat's hot chocolate across to her. "Sorry, random memory of an incident from summer camp." She made a face. "Bastard."

"Um," Kat very slowly picked up her drink, trying very hard not to make any sudden movements. "Ok."

"What I'm trying to get at, is, that I think you two are cute together."

"That was very long and winded, and completely out there, just to get to that point." Kat stated, her eyes on the brunette.

"I know, one of my downfalls." Dia shrugged, leaning back into her chair and looking around the café. "So, why did you do it?"

Kat almost spit out her hot chocolate, her eyes were of that of a deer in the headlights. "Isn't that a little personal?"

"Probably. But," Dia shrugged, bringing her drink up to her lips. Her eyes rushed around the room, landing back on to Kat. "It's me."

"Are you spying for him?"

"Pf, yeah, because if he even, for a second, thought I was with you asking these things, he'd murder me." Dia took another sip of her coffee, nodding her head. "Which would do everything for his reputation."

"Are you stable? Because, you're a little, I don't know, crazy." Kat stared at the girl across from her.

Dia laughed and nodded her head. "You and Patrick are totally right for each other. I'm not unstable, thank you. And I'm not a spy, and I'm not stalking you. I just," she cocked her head to the side. "He really likes you, you know."

Kat stared at the brunette. Her brown eyes quickly fell to her hot chocolate, as her lungs began to fill with air.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to know why you broke up with him." For someone who was, in Kat's opinion, a little unstable as well as best friends with Patrick, the girl was genuinely un-scary. There was a small smile playing on her round face and her eyes were sweeping up, down, and across the little café/bookstore. She wasn't here to punish Kat or yell at her or even cause a scene.

Which made Kat's willingness to talk that much easier.

"Because we're just going to hurt each other." Her hand tightened across the paper cup, the warmth of the drink heating her arm. "I don't trust him and he obviously doesn't trust me. We always fight and instead of talking about it, we avoid each other or make-out. Neither of us are relationship material."

Dia stared at Kat, her eyebrow raised and her lips in a pensive twist. She sighed, leaned back into her chair and brought her favorite caffeinated escape to her lips. She waited several seconds, taking in Kat's silence and the light buzz of café small talk, before clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth and allowed her nails to dance across the surface of the table.

"Did he tell you about Ashley?" Kat looked up at the sound of the unknown girl's name.

"No." Her voice was leveled as her body drew in closer to Patrick's number one confidant. "Who's Ashley?"

"Ashley Lockland was Patrick's number one girl. She was his best friend in the entire world. She only lived about fifteen minutes from our house, but every summer she would come and stay with her grandmother, who lived across the street."

"He did tell me about her!" Dia looked at Kat. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Dia rolled her eyes. "Ashley was Patrick's whole being. Now, remember, the Patrick you know is the Patrick you get. He's obnoxious, sarcastic, and has a rebel streak right down that nicely carved back I know you enjoy. But, with Ashley, he was sweet and doting and, well, still obnoxious, they use to fight like cats and dogs. She had an amazing right hook." Dia nodded a smile crossing her features. "She was a bit like you, a little more girlie. Patrick adored her. They officially started dating after freshman year, after everyone assumed they had been already dating. Two peas in a pod. At least until Patrick caught her with Robbie, Patrick's then best guy friend."

"He said they got into a fight and Linda sent him to live with his dad for the rest of the school year."

"What I'm sure he didn't tell you was, not only did they get into a fight, but Patrick put this kid through the ringer, verbally and physically. And then, he got into a huge fight with Ashley, basically stating she was the biggest whore he had ever met." Dia shook her head. "He went to live with Uncle Michael for the better part of nine months and then proceeded to come home acting like some escaped convict who had a taste for girls with no boundaries."

"What happened with Ashley and Robbie?"

"Ashley's grandmother moved in with the family and last year they moved to Napa. Robbie still goes to the school. He's the one that started all the fun rumors about Patrick." The cup of coffee was once again lifted to the brunette's lips. "It was easy enough. He had all the marks to prove whatever he wanted."

"He didn't tell me all that."

"I didn't tell you all this so you could feel bad for him." Kat looked up, forcing Dia to begin shaking her head. "I didn't mean that to sound like you were callous. All I meant was, that there are reasons for his stupidness. As, I'm sure, there are reason's for your abruptness."

Kat took the girl in, trying to figure out how much Patrick really told his quid-essential sister.

"You and him are really close." She said it more as a blanket statement then a question.

"Yeah, we are. That doesn't mean I don't see where you're coming from. I wasn't joking when I told you I grew respect for you. Girls tend to fall for the Verona charm without a second thought."

"I'm not like other girls." Kat said, more with an annoyed voice then a prideful tone. She jumped slightly, as Dia reach across the table and patted her hand.

"Which is why I want you and Patrick to be together." Kat gave her a small smile. "Even if you two do kill each other. My money's on you, by the way."

Kat's smile faltered, her head beginning to nod slowly.

---

Patrick had no idea why he was standing in front of the Stratford's home. He had drizzled out of his house, his mother's car keys in his hand, and had begun driving. His first intention had been to track down Dia and steal his bike back. A trip to the shore would do wonders for him at this point.

However, as his brain began to think of witty things to say to Dia when he finally found her, he found himself speeding down familiar neighborhood roads. Roads which were no where near main street or the bookstore.

And, as he sat in the empty driveway, in his mother's car, staring at the familiar house, he couldn't help but feel annoyance. Damn his mother and damn his driving skills.

He rolled his shoulders and quickly knocked on the door, his heart beating at an elevated speed.

The door swung open, revealing a perfectly made-up Bianca Stratford. She stared at him, her head moving to the side.

"Uh, hi." He didn't have any issues with the younger Stratford. Sure she was popularity hungry and she was way, way too perky for him, but she was decent enough as a person.

"Hey, is Kat home?" He did his best to seem unfazed and nonchalant, but he had a feeling the perky blonde was seeing right through him.

"She went into town for a little while." Bianca gave him an encouraging smile. "You can come in and hang out for a bit though. She left almost an hour ago, so, she should be home soon."

"I think I'll just give her a call or som--"

"No, come in, I insist." The blonde grabbed his arm, hoisting him into the house.

"Won't your dad, I don't know, kill me for being here without your sister or, more importantly, him being here." Patrick, even though he wouldn't admit it, was just the slightest bit afraid of Kat and Bianca's father.

"He has a double delivery today, he's not getting home till tonight. Besides, you can keep me company while I bake a pie."

"You cook?" Patrick asked, gently shutting the front door as Bianca skipped to the kitchen.

"Well, no, not really, but how hard can it be?" She gave him a large smile as she disappeared behind the counter.

"You know, that's how the majority of kitchen fires start, with that one comment." He shoved his hands into his pockets, as his eyes swept across the kitchen that was filled with flour, measuring cups, milk, eggs, and other baking materials. "Why are you making a pie? Cheerleaders are doing some sort of bake sale?"

"No. I thought it be a nice treat for daddy and Kat tonight. You know, what with the giant Halloween party that is going on next Saturday and you and Kat ruining my chances to go." She looked up and gave him a smile that was no comfort to him at all.

"How did I ruin your chances?" He walked closer to the counter, peering over at the mess she had already made.

"By allowing my psychotic sister to break up with you which means I can no longer go out. Which, I think we all need to be grateful that Joey asked me out when he did."

Patrick simply stared at her, confused by everything she was saying. He shook his head and went around, starting to straighten up some of the mess on the counters themselves.

"How did you want me to stop her?"

Bianca, who's nose was pressed to the cooking book she had dug out from a box in garage, simply shrugged. She pulled away and began to fill the measuring cups with various things.

Patrick continued to clean as Bianca continued to pour the measuring cups into the large bowl that was already placed on the counter. They moved without crossing each other's space and without talking. It wasn't until Patrick stepped away from the counter so that Bianca could start rolling out the pie crust that a word was uttered.

"What did this Justin kid actually do to your sister?"

"Other then sleep with her, nothing." Bianca looked over her shoulder, giving him a look. "If I had to take a stab in the dark, other then the fact that Justin was overly popular and the school is scared of you, the two of you have similar personalities. That whole charismatic, narcissist thing."

"I am not a narcissist."

"Fine, that whole 'I can have anyone I want thing'. Whatever." She paused and placed down the rolling pin, turning to face Patrick. "I know that technically you didn't do anything and Kat broke up with you because she likes wallowing in her own self destructive patterns. And, you know, she takes in no consideration for her dear younger sister."

Patrick took great effort not to roll his eyes. He did, however, cross his arms and lean into the counter. "You can't just blame her for this. I could have tried harder."

"You both could have done a whole lot. But, oh well." Bianca shrugged and went back to her pie crust. "All I know is that I _will_ be going to that party."

"I'm going." Patrick stated, smiling as Bianca twirled to face him.

"How are you going?"

"Well, I know you're new, so a little insight, Chastity Church's parties are always opened to the public, it's how she became the way she became. Her half brother is friends with my cousin, which is why I have to attend."

"Right, your cousin." Bianca nodded, gently placing down the rolling pin. "Well, if you're going to be there, there's no excuse for Kat."

"Other then she hates me right now."

"No, no, she doesn't hate you. She's contemplating you." Patrick gave the blonde a look. "Couples either make up or break up at parties my friend. Since you and Katherine are already broken up, you'd have to make up!"

"Bianca, you know that, right there, makes no logical sense." Blue eyes narrowed.

"What do you care, you want her back, right? Oh, this will be perfect!" Bianca smiled and did a little jump, causing Patrick's eyes to widen with, what seemed like, fear.

"Um, I don't think--"

"Shush!" Bianca placed a hand up. "I'll convince her to go, and you'll be there in something really flattering, and she'll become filled with lust and then you can sweep her off your feet."

"Or she'll continue to say no and then hit me." Patrick shook her head. "I am not getting involved with this whole thing."

"Oh, you sure will." Bianca pointed a finger in his face. "I know you like her and I know she likes you and I want to date Joey. So everyone is going to do exactly what I say and we'll all be fine."

"I think--"

"No one cares what you or Kat thinks. Leave the ingenious details to me!" Bianca laughed and spun around, only to spin back around to face him. "You stop ignoring her at school! Don't give in to talking to her all the time though, just enough to make her suspicious."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Bianca I really think this is a bad idea."

"Look, just, go home. Give me some time and I'll let you know what costume you should wear and stuff."

"I am not going along with _any_ of--" Patrick stopped as Bianca's look burned him. He was suddenly reminded of both Kat and the girls' father. Obviously the apple _did not_ fall far from the apple tree by any means. "Fine, Stratford. We'll do it your way. And if it blows up in my face, I'm holding you accountable."

He leaned off of the counter and made his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, into the front hall, Bianca hot on his heels.

"Don't worry, all will be a happily ending by Saturday night." She walked him out of the house and to the middle of the pathway. "Just stay on guard!"

Patrick simply gave a nod of his head and slid into the SUV. He had a feeling it was going to be a dangerous week for his health. He pulled out and sped past the little yellow car that was making it's way down the street.

Bianca smiled brightly as Kat pulled into the driveway and stepped out of her car, her eyes staring at the Toyota RAV.

"Was that Patrick?" There was a crack in her voice, causing Bianca to smile even wider.

"Um, nope, I don't know who that was."

"They were in our driveway."

"Uh huh. But, they never got out of their car. I think they were going the wrong way and just wanted to make a U-turn or something."

Kat stared at her sister, a hundred questions going through her mind. She shook her head and started going inside, she stopped as she reach Bianca.

"About that party on Saturday," the blonde held up her hands.

"I know, I know, don't even ask you again. But I made you some--"

"No, I'm going. I think it'll be fun." There was a tone in his sister's voice but the joy that filled Bianca trumped her suspicions. She jumped up, throwing herself around her sister's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, uh huh. Let go." Bianca dropped her hands, her eyes were filled with happiness.

"What changed your mind?" Kat looked at the blonde and then back down the street to the SUV that had disappeared.

"Oh, you know, you only get to be young and stupid once, right?" Kat turned to look back at Bianca, only to be attacked, once more, into a hug.


End file.
